What Does It All Mean?
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: [NaruSakuSasu] Just when you thought life was getting back to normal, fate throws you a pair of wild cards. A Team 7 story about love, letting go and finally growing up.
1. Part I, Ch I: Nothing to Worry About

What Does It All Mean?

Part I, Chapter I: Nothing to Worry About

* * *

"You're improving greatly, Sakura," the Hokage praised. She stood a few feet behind her student. They were in a room at the Hokage's castle, lined with shelves stalked full of scrolls. 

An operating table was stretched out in front of them. A dog, now standing on all four healed-legs, barked happily. Sakura turned to her teacher. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. But I've healed humans before. Why am I practicing on animals again?"

"That dog was in pretty bad shape. Near death, almost. You've never had to face that with humans… until now."

Sakura scratched behind the dog's ear and wiped the thin sweat from her brow. "What?"

"There is a new mission tomorrow," Tsunade said, handing her student a green scroll. "And they need a medical nin just in case."

A twinge of anxiety rose in Sakura's chest. "What kind of mission is it?"

"Nothing to worry about," the well-endowed Godaime laughed, patting Sakura on the shoulder. "It's a B-rank. I'm to send an ambassador to the Village of the Hidden Sand, and along with some documents. It's nothing too terrible."

"There will be jounin, right? Why would they need me to--?"

"You may be a Chuunin but you are one of the best medical nins in the village. It's just a precaution if we run into trouble."

Sakura nodded. "Sure, I will do it." She took the scroll.

"Good. Besides, Naruto is on the assignment as well."

Sakura's eyes brightened when she heard her friend's name. "Really?"

"Yeah. You two meet the rest in the meeting hall tomorrow at 9am. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura hurried out of the room in search of her friend.

_

* * *

_

_"No… not good enough."_

* * *

"One more!" the young man exclaimed. 

His companion gasped in amazement. "Easy, Naruto. That'll be your 6th bowl."

Naruto grinned widely. "Ano-sa, Iruka-sensei! You said your treat! So, I'm taking advantage of it."  
"But you're a jounin! Your pay is higher than mine," Iruka took a drink of water.

"Yeah, but you work constantly. Like everyday. I don't get paid until after my missions are over," the young man pouted while fishing through his frog money pouch.

Iruka smiled fondly at his former student. He had watched him grow up from a rambunctious, trouble-making boy to the ambitious, still rambunctious man he was today. The academy teacher knew he was gifted from day one, and that he was destined for greatness. Iruka laughed seeing the young man in front of him pout like a 10-year-old. "Are you sure you're 20-years-old?"

Naruto frowned at his former teacher. "Are you sure you're 33? You still look the same since I first started the academy. What did it? Surgery?" Naruto crossed his arms and sat back. "Hm… you and Tsunade-no-baa-chan must share the same secret…"

Iruka's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "That's cruel, Naruto." He then smiled, easing the remark away. "Remember, Kakashi is older than me."

"But he has a mask on all the time! His hair has been silver since forever!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's no way I could tell how old he is, unless the mask is off. Believe me, I tried. It didn't work out the way I wanted."

"What? You saw Kakashi take his mask off?" Iruka looked shocked. "You saw his face underneath?"

"Nope. Just another mask," answered a sweet voice before Naruto answered. They both turned around and saw her standing there, smiling. "So much heartache for another mask."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey, have a seat!"

"Sure," she sat at a stool next to Naruto.

"Did you eat lunch already?" Iruka asked. "How about I buy you a bowl?"

Before she answered, Naruto protested. "Weren't you complaining about not having enough money!"

"She was one of my best students. She deserves it," their former teacher flashed a smile at her. "And she's a great teaching assistant."

She stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

Naruto's mouth dropped. "That's cruel, Iruka-sensei."

"There's nothing cruel about it, Naruto," the pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "You're just a pig."

Naruto pouted, his lower lip quivering. "Sakura-chan…"

"Miso ramen, please?" Sakura asked the cook, teasing Naruto more by ignoring him.

_

* * *

_

_"Not strong enough."_

* * *

"Hope you enjoyed our date, Sakura!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, that wasn't a date! Iruka-sensei was there! And you didn't pay!"

With a grin, Naruto tapped his temple with a finger. "Not in here…" he said, gesturing to his head. "In here, you enjoyed every minute. And any second now, I'm gonna get a kiss."

She glared at him with perplexed eyes. "Keep that imagination in check, you idiot." She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment and then released them, weaving an arm through Naruto's. Naruto's grin became twice as wide.

Sakura walked down the street with Naruto, arms linked. She used to receive dubious looks but over the years, she learned not to care what people thought. She and he knew the truth: they had been teammates in their genin days and they looked out for one another. And if people thought they were an item, they knew better. Caring what people saw them as was too troublesome.

"Idiot!" someone yelled in the flower shop they just passed.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances and smiled. "You want to see what they're up to?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. I'm up for some entertainment," Naruto led her into the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

They saw the blonde store owner, female, with crystal angry eyes, clutching a plastic vase. A young man, same age as her, was sitting in a fold-out chair, crouched over, rubbing the top of his head. "Geez, woman," he grumbled.

"Why did you bother to show up if you weren't going to help!" the blonde woman raised the plastic vase again, threatening to hit him a second time.

The man rolled his eyes and at the very same moment noted their guests. "Hey," he said, pointing to the entrance.

The woman looked into the direction of his gesture. She saw the two and immediately headed over to them, walking away from her companion. "Hey Sakura! Naruto!"

They both smiled at her. "Hey," Naruto walked to where the man was sitting and leaned against the counter. "How are you, Shikamaru?"

The man tsked. "I could be better--."

"Well, it's your own fault for falling asleep," the blonde girl, Ino, reasoned. "There's all this stuff I have to put on display and you said you'd come over! Why'd you even bother?"

Sakura and Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who was sitting back, stifling a yawn.

"Aren't you going to say anything!" Ino challenged.

He shrugged. "It's troublesome."

She hissed a sound of frustration through her teeth. "Boys are impossible!" she said to Sakura.

Sakura just shrugged. "I don't date. I wouldn't know," she smiled gently. A hint of sadness was on her lips; a look all three of them caught.

"So," Ino quickly chimed, changing subject. "What are you two up to?"  
"Nothing really," Naruto answered. "We got a long mission tomorrow, but that's about it."

"A mission?" Ino looked intrigued. "Both of you?"

"Same mission," Sakura smiled.

"Wow. It's been so long since I had a mission…" Ino mused, looking off to a bundle of orchids that were sitting near her friend. "I might get rusty."

"No way, Ino," Naruto grinned. "That kind of brute strength never goes away." He barely dodged the kunai chucked at him.

"What was that!" Ino growled.

"Ah, stuff it, Naruto," Shikamaru leaned his chair back so the backrest hit the wall. "You'll make things worse."

"Now, now, Ino," Sakura pulled the kunai out of Ino's hand. "I don't think your dad will appreciate you decorating his walls with kunai holes."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and Ino just growled, giving into Sakura's suggestion. "Fine, fine, fine. He'll keep both eyes." She took the kunai from the woman and placed it in her back pouch. "Say, don't you think you should go home? You got a mission tomorrow; you two should rest up."

Sakura looked at her watch and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'll walk you home," Naruto left the counter and joined Sakura's side. He offered his arm to her and they said their goodbyes to their friends.

Ino turned and saw Shikamaru dosing off again. The chair was standing on its rear legs, its back support leaning against the wall. Shikamaru's head was back and his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. He didn't flinch when she began to stomp towards him and he didn't move until she pressed her palms down on his knees. His chair quaked and fell on all four legs. She leaned in so that she was eye-level to him. "Look, Shika, I have been unstocking for the past half-hour. You came in about 20 minutes ago and have done nothing but sit here to either sleep or watch me run back and forth. If you weren't going to be the slightest bit productive or helpful, why did you bother to come over!"

When she was done giving him an earful, Shikamaru stared straight into her eyes and said very plainly, "I've been away on a mission for the past week and a half. I haven't seen you since then."

Ino said nothing and thought about it as she stared straight into Shikamaru's eyes. Then, she smiled, stood straight and walked away in a happier pace. "Don't move, okay? I'm almost done," she called over her shoulder.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Geez, stupid woman…"

_

* * *

_

_"It's the only way left."_

* * *

Sakura pulled out her bag. It was a beige messenger bag she always used to hold her clothes and other necessities for travel. Nowadays, she carried an extra blue backpack, filled with medical supplies and equipment. She scurried through her apartment that night, rushing, opening her drawers, searching for needed supplies. Twenty kunais were sitting in her pouch and she knew she had ten more somewhere in her apartment. 

"Where is that kunai set father had?" she asked out loud, searching her dresser. When opening the bottom drawer, she found a frame, its front face down below her needed kunai set. She put the kunai set on her lap as she sat down and pulled the nearly forgotten picture frame out of its hiding spot.

_"Why do I have to take a picture with that guy!"_

_"Shut up, Naruto! It'll look great, neh, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Tsh."_

_"Kakashi-senseiii!"_

_"Alright, everyone, say 'cheese'! Big smile."_

_"What's the point? We can't see your face, Kakashi-sensei."_

Sakura was twelve then. Her teacher, Hatake Kakashi, stood behind them, each hand on each boy's head. She stood between the boys, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Her boys…

She wanted to cry. Putting that picture away seven years ago still didn't completely heal her. She put the picture face down and decided maybe a couple more years would do it. She closed the drawer shut, wiped her eyes from newly formed beads of tears and continued packing.

* * *

_"I'll find him."_

* * *

Their trek would last for a while. Sakura and Naruto met with two other jounin and four other chuunin inside the meeting hall. Tsunade sat in her long-back wooden chair, behind her desk to address them all. "You read your assignments, correct?" she seemed to direct her attention more to Naruto. "Kino must reach the Village of the Hidden Sand; make it happen. The instructions are pretty easy, but I'll entertain questions anyway," she brushed the air with her hand casually. 

"If this is so freakin' important, why don't you act like it, Tsunade-no-baa-chan?"

Kino, the diplomat that stood beside Tsunade, and five of the other ninjas looked completely scandalized. They knew the young man was very blunt, hard-edged, perhaps frank, bordering obnoxious but they never expected him to address the Hokage as "Old Lady." Chouji, one of the jounin standing there, casually pulled out a bag of chips to snack on. Sakura suppressed the giggles in response to the others' expressions. Naruto just stood still, squinted eyes towards the village leader. Tsunade's lips twitched. She had gotten accustomed to Naruto's name for her, but the least he could have done was to address her properly when there were others present.

She sighed. Even if she did hit him on the head or threw him out the window, he wouldn't learn his lesson. "Being serious all the time is bad for one's health. If that's all the questions, then you should leave now."

They all bowed and left with the diplomat standing between the group of ninjas.

* * *

_"I'll find Naruto."_


	2. Part I, Ch II: Out of the Blue

What Does It All Mean?

Part I, Chapter II: Out of the Blue

* * *

They had set out not too long ago. They had walked almost 10 miles past Konoha's gates by the time the sun was high, moving west. Sakura thought it was a little suspicious. One jounin and 3 chuunin walked in front, then Kino, herself, Naruto right behind her, Chouji right behind him and another chuunin in the back. All Kino held was a treaty, right? Why so many ninjas? She read over her briefing many times but perhaps she wasn't told everything; maybe there was more information in Naruto's scroll that wasn't on hers.

The surrounding area was absolutely quiet and Sakura glanced behind her shoulder to Naruto. He was looking around, surveying the area as they made their way through the forest outside of the village. At the corner of her eye, she could see the air around him change. He wasn't that little boy anymore. He wasn't that obnoxious, snot-nosed brat that starved for attention. He already got it; he got Konoha's attention. Not just because of the Kyuubi, not because he grew in the image of the Fourth, but because of his strength. He was one of the Eight Leaves, a group of young men that exceeded greatness. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neiji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto were the new group of ninjas whom the youth of Konoha looked up to. Never was there such a group so publicly praised since the Sannin, almost 50 years ago.

Sakura's eyes darkened. There should have been another member but he left the village long ago.

Naruto looked forward and noticed she was looking at him. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then gave her a silent broad smile.

Sakura realized some parts of him would remain child-like. Just as she faced forward, she saw Obi, who was at the front, raise his hand, causing the whole group to stop moving. All the ninjas pulled out a kunai, and held it in armed position. "Stay close, Kino-san," Sakura muttered. A faint 'whiss' weaved through the air and a kunai landed on the ground behind Kino's ankle. He screamed in pain as blood seeped down his back ankle. He collapsed on one knee, clutching his injured left leg.

"Kino-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

All seven ninjas circled the diplomat and Sakura, enclosing them in a closed circle. "Take care of him!" Obi ordered.

An eruption of shurikens filled the sky. "Ambush!" one of the Konoha ninjas yelled.

"I… I can't feel my leg!" Kino exclaimed.

Sakura's mind began to run. His sciatic nerve was cut when Sakura managed to get a closer look. "Please hold still, Kino san! This will take a little time."

"I don't have that much time!" he hissed through his teeth angrily, clearly in pain.

"I will go faster if you can hold still," Sakura pulled out a scroll from her vest and threw it open. She smeared ink in spirals on the paper and placed it under Kino's foot.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" she heard Naruto yell.

She formed a seal with her hands and concentrated her chakra in her palms. She forced it out of her hand and into his cut. She could feel the chakra as it molded the internal nerves together, followed by the vessels and then the flesh.

"Five to go," a hiss said to her ear as suddenly an arm held a kunai to her neck. Sakura didn't blink.

Then, she saw another hand grab the enemy's hand. "Duck!" she heard. She crouched over as Naruto pulled the enemy's hand and stabbed his kunai in the ninja's collar area, accidentally missing the heart. The ninja fell back and Sakura jumped forward into Naruto's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, slightly shaken. "I think--."

"AAGH!" someone screamed behind Sakura. They turned and saw Kino being carried away by the injured sound nin. He leaped into the canopy branches and was obscured by the vegetation. Within a few seconds, a figure made its way towards the ground and Sakura slid on the forest grass, cushioning the figure's fall by catching him. She looked down and gasped, horrified at what laid on her lap: Kino's pale face, mouth and eyes open slightly with his head snapped 180 degrees in the other direction.

Naruto hurried to her side and grimaced the moment he looked down at the corpse. He felt the man's pockets, realizing they were empty. "Damn! The scrolls!"

"Naruto, they're just treaty--." She watched him shake his head. So her suspicions were right; there was more to this mission. Naruto jumped into the trees and headed in the direction in which the enemy left. "Naruto, wait!" she called.

"Where is he going!" Obi snapped at her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I think he went after them. He said the scrolls are gone."

"Shit," Obi cursed. "What the hell is he doing, going alone! Akimichi, Haruno, tend to these men!" and he chased after Naruto.

Sakura looked behind her shoulder and watched Chouji gently pull out a senbon needle from a companion's back, then help him sit up. Sakura proceeded to shut Kino's still eyes and laid him gently on the ground to nurse the others.

The other ninjas that lay unconscious on the ground were alive but only just. Their bodies were punctured with needles and kunais and blood was trickling out of their ears and eyes. Sakura's lips trembled as she looked at the condition of the men before her. Kino was dead, three ninjas barely alive, one ninja injured and only Chouji, Obi, Naruto and herself in mission condition. Although, it was not as if she was any help…

"They'll be okay, right?" Sakamoto, the young chuunin sitting next to Chouji, asked. "You'll help them, won't you?"

"I'll do what I can here. I don't know if there is any permanent damage," Sakura answered.

"Do your best, Sakura," Chouji encouraged. "They're in your hands, so they'll be fine."

She smiled and nodded. Chouji helped her pull the weapons out of their bodies and they tossed them to the ground. Sakura pulled out a scroll, threw it open and performed seals to speed the coagulation of the blood. She could feel her chakra slowly slip from her body as she closed each bleeding orifice of each ninja.

She spent fifteen minutes stopping the blood when the three heard noises. Quickly, Chouji stood up and pulled out a kunai, ready to protect everyone. However, Naruto and Obi were the ones that descended from the trees.

"Naruto!" her heart quickened, maternal instinct kicking in. "Why did you go out there alone? You could have gotten killed!" She wanted to scold him and shake some sense into him. She couldn't believe his 'act before I think' habits were still in effect after all this time. What happened to the careful planning of a jounin? However, she shut her mouth when Naruto's eyes were cast to the trees he just left. It was as if a furious tempest erupted in his eyes, with confusion, grief, hurt and anger swirling in his pupils. "Naruto?" she murmured. "What happened?"

Obi had covered Kino's torso and face with his jacket and carried him in his arms. "We're heading back. This mission is over. Each of you, take someone with you. Akimichi, can you take care of two?"

Chouji nodded. He draped one body over his shoulder and helped Sakamoto walk. Sakura and Naruto each helped the other ninjas to their feet, draping an arm over their shoulders. Slowly, they made their way back to Konoha.

* * *

It was evening when the group reached the gates of the village. Obi hollered for assistance and a few chuunin guards approached. "Call the medical nin. Bring these men to the hospital," Obi ordered a chuunin. He scurried away to phone for help as Sakamoto, Kino's body and the three other ninjas were laid on the ground right against the wall of the entrance.

Sakura could tell something was on Naruto's mind. She even knew Chouji picked up on his unusually quiet mood when he asked what was wrong. "Yeah, Naruto, what is it?" she asked.

Naruto had been looking at the horizon outward of Konoha, and then looked over to Obi and the others. He motioned them to follow and they stepped a few yards away from the entrance on the outside. "I think…" he peeked between Sakura's and Chouji's shoulders to make sure no one was listening. "…I think I saw Sasuke."


	3. Part I, Ch III: All Too Familiar

What Does It All Mean?

Part I, Chapter III: All Too Familiar

Author's Note: Please leave a review. I know people are reading this! I see it in my stats!

* * *

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. 

Chouji's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"That's why I said I don't know!" Naruto bit, eyes swirling with confusion.

Sakura gulped.

"Why did you think it was him?" Chouji asked, lowering his voice.

"I dunno. I saw a glimpse of someone and it looked like him… kinda. From behind. And he moved liked him, you know."

Sakura's fist stayed at her chest.

"Naruto, it's been seven years. He could be a lot different after all this time."

"I know, Chouji. It's just I saw a red and white symbol on his back. I don't know--," Naruto immediately added when Chouji opened his mouth again. "I don't know if it's the Uchiha fan. It just… felt like it was him."

Sakura's legs began to shake. "Where…" she finally spoke. "Where did you see him?"

"About a few yards northeast of where the team--."

Sakura's legs moved on their own and she ran away from the village, into the forest. She repeated Sasuke's name in her head and it blocked out Naruto's calls. She was jumping through the thick branches, her eyes scanning across her field of vision. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, a cool anxiety rising in her body. Quick images flashed through her mind of a young boy with dark eyes, then of a young, strong adolescent… and finally the figure of the boy she loved walking into darkness.

Seven years without a trace. Her chest felt tight. Was it really him? She scolded herself to not get her hopes up but something in the back of her mind was pounding, and she had tried to shut it away for years… however, it didn't stay quiet.

_Sakura…_

The tears threatened to fall as she jumped through the treetops, recalling that day.

_Thank you._

She was praying it was him.

Something caught her attention as she landed in the bushes, off to the side of a very tiny clearing. Trees encircled this patch of land so only a few sunbeams filtered through the leaves and into this small piece of the forest. She observed, quietly, at the center of the piece of land, a small pile of broken wood. It was campfire, she soon realized, and she began to wonder whose. Perhaps it belonged to another Konoha group out on a mission and they just left? Or perhaps an enemy and decided to hide? But, it could be Sasuke… However, what would he be doing here so deep in Fire Country anyway? Answers would have to wait--.

A chill ran down Sakura's back when she felt a kunai blade held in front of her throat. It cut her skin, but no blood erupted from the superficial wound. Sakura didn't even feel him coming; his stealth was at a caliber she couldn't read. She started to wonder maybe she picked up Naruto's habits of 'act before I think.'

"Who are you?" asked the voice of the kunai-bearer.

The syllables wouldn't come out, no matter how hard she tried. "H-Haru…"

"Who are you?" the dark voice put more force behind his words.

"H-Haruno Sakura. From Konohagakure. Village of the Hidden Leaf."

Oh gods, this man was going to kill her. And just when she had a lead on Sasuke. She had to right the wrong she couldn't prevent seven years ago.

The kunai was slowly taken from her throat, and it was pulled away from her body. "Sakura…"

Her green eyes widened. Oh, that tone… that voice… No way was it… Slowly, she turned, to see the figure of her potential murderer. Sakura could not hold back the gasp as it gently escaped her throat.

He was about ½ head taller than her, wearing a black shirt and matching pants. Bandages were wrapped up from his knuckles to his arms. His hair was still the same; long bangs shadowing his eyes with spikes at the crown of his head. He still had the same kunai and shuriken holster. He had a katana strapped to his back, covering his family crest. In the dark sunset, she could see his eyes so clearly. What were once alluring and mysterious, as if plots and ideas resided, were now empty. No emotion, no anger, scorn, or mockery he had in his youth…his eyes were too deep, as if he had seen it all and did not care.

"Sas… Sasuke-kun…" she couldn't believe it. He was real, right?

"What are you doing here?"

"Loo-Looking for you."

"Why?"

"Naruto saw you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. "Where is he?"  
"He's in the village."

"You're here by yourself?"

"Y-yes," she swallowed. He was concerned?

"Had it been anyone else but me, you'd be dead," he snapped at her. "Stupid move."

"I-I know," she nodded, not wanting to hear the reminder of her bold decision. "I just… wanted to make sure it was you. I really wanted to see you."

Sasuke stood and walked away from her, opposite the direction she was facing. "Go home," he said as his parting words.

She could feel it. The pain in her chest spread through her limbs. A sense of deja vu wrapped her. He was leaving. She knew the feeling. She _dreaded_ this feeling. "Come back with me," she offered, turning around.

He stopped in his tracks as she moved forward, out of the bushes and stopped a few feet short of him.

"Come back to the village with me. We can clear all this up, can't we?"

"We're not children anymore. There's no chance."

"You don't know that," she tried. "We can talk to Tsunade-sama. She'll listen, at least. She's a tough woman but she wouldn't put you through unnecessary punishment. Besides, you're alone now, aren't you?" Sakura's eyes watered. "I don't see the Sound insignia on you at all. You're not with Orochimaru, right?"

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened slightly.

"Everyone misses you, Sasuke-kun. Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, me…" The very familiar tears fell down her cheeks. "Everyone you touched misses you. We've all been lonely since you left. You may not believe me, but it's true. So much…" her hand flew to her chest, as if the pain was squeezing her lungs. Still, the tears flowed.

This scene was all too familiar. Sasuke, standing in front of her, back to her and ready to leave while Sakura stood, struggling to stand, enveloped in sorrow and tears. Except this time, they were both 20 years old. Their grown bodies were the only difference; the feelings were the same after seven years.

"I won't turn back," he told her, face forward.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. You can't be an avenger for the rest of your life--."

"You don't need to understand. It has never been any of your concern." He stepped forward.

"Sasuke-kun, you have always been my concern! I still love you after all this time!" she exclaimed loudly, her thoughts filling with desperation. "Years of separation can't erase that."

Sasuke's steps stopped.

"You may have left, but my feelings never did. Please, give me the chance to show you vengeance isn't everything!" she stepped forward until only three feet separated them. "Remember that night when you left? I offered to make you happy so long as you didn't go. That offer still stands, Sasuke-kun. I'd be willing so long as you come back to me."

Her last attempt… she wanted to succeed.

The tears poured over her lids and down her cheeks. He wouldn't look at her. He wasn't responding. Still… she couldn't stop him seven years ago; what made her think she could convince him now? Her efforts were really just fruitless after all. Maybe they weren't…

"Please, Sasuke-kun…" she cried. "Please, say something…"

Sasuke's head was downcast when he said, slowly, "After all this time…" he turned over his shoulder, "You're still annoying."

Sakura's eyes widened.

No smirk. No mocking glint in his eyes. He said it to her straight-faced. "Go home," he told her again and began to walk away.

Sakura's feet moved. "Wait!" Immediately, she froze. In one quick motion, Sasuke turned and threw a shuriken in her direction. Its edge grazed her neck, and a thin line of blood developed at the cut. The shuriken hit a tree a few feet behind her.

"Don't come looking for me if you wish to live," he told her and slowly walked away, leaving Sakura alone in the forest. On the ground where he once stood were two scrolls, the Konoha leaf on their fronts.

* * *

She could do nothing but head back to the village. Sakura had made it to her apartment already and unpacked. She took a quick shower and changed into a new pair of shorts and a red dress. It was late, very dark and most of Konoha was asleep. However, she couldn't bring herself to sleep as well. Something drove her to lean in front of her bottom dresser and stare at that old photo of their genin team. So many memories of the team on their missions, nights lying under the stars, days often decorated with Naruto challenging Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. The recollections caused her chest to feel warm. They were all so happy; they could have continued that existence. 

_"I won't turn back."_

_"Don't come looking for me if you wish to live."_

Sakura prayed that wasn't him. It couldn't be Sasuke. Her Sasuke wasn't completely unfeeling, especially towards his friends.

But his empty eyes… his cold words… Sakura dropped the frame in her drawer and left her apartment.

Her path was familiar. She had been there many times before and her feet moved as if it were second nature. She was only running for five minutes until she reached her destination. There wasn't any light in the window; perhaps he was asleep already. She stood outside and caught her breath. She didn't want to disturb him… but she needed to talk to him.

She decided to knock softly. Twice. And if he didn't answer, she'd go. She gently tapped the door with her knuckles. The door flew open and Naruto stood there, wearing a white t-shirt and pale blue boxers. "Sakura-chan," he sighed in relief. "Man, where have you been?"

"I got back almost two hours ago," she told him. "May I come in?"

"Yeah," he stepped aside and let her enter. "Geez, you scared me," he told her when he closed the door. "Chouji and I retraced our steps and we couldn't find you. We just got back and someone said they saw you. Forgot his name, but whatever, and that's when…" He stopped his babbling and watched Sakura sit on his bed. "Sakura-chan?" he sat beside her as he asked, "What's wrong?"

It took her a few moments before she brought herself to say it. "I saw him."

"Sasuke?"

She nodded.

"Oh…" He watched her eyes fall to the floor. "How is he?"

"He's thin… so pale… he's so different. So cold…" her mind felt broken, trying to remember the Sasuke she saw a few hours ago. Not the one she saw in her youth. She couldn't see traces of the young Sasuke in the man she ran into.

"Hm…" he didn't say anything and just looked away to his pillow.

"You know, I asked him to come back." She noticed Naruto turned his head to her. "But he refused me… again. It's sad, isn't it?" she looked up to his ceiling. "No matter how I feel, no matter how strongly, it doesn't help."

She could see Sasuke's back facing her, the Uchiha fan staring back at her. Twice, that has happened. "Pathetic, huh?" she turned to Naruto. "I guess I'm not any good." Sakura's lips were curved in a smile.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto watched the tears in her eyes fall down her face.

She turned forward, her head bowed, her tears falling on her lap. "Why does it still hurt after all this time?"

He didn't answer her but could only comfort her by putting a hand to her shoulder. However, she leaned towards him and rested her head against his chest, releasing her sobs. Naruto took a few breaths before he embraced her, stroking her shoulder and her head. As she buried her sobs in his chest, Sakura could still feel Sasuke's cold eyes as they glared at her. He was real. But she wished at that moment it was all an illusion and that Sasuke was still that young teenager, who helped Naruto and her during their missions. The Sasuke that learned with them, under Kakashi-sensei, that teamwork is the most important. She didn't want her team to dissolve. She didn't want Sasuke to leave them. She didn't want him to leave her. But he did. And he changed. She couldn't see the admirable Sasuke… he was locked away from the outside. She couldn't feel his warm aura that he used to have. She really would put herself on the line for him… she cared for him too much that she would do anything to make sure he was happy. Still, no matter how much she cared, it wouldn't bring Sasuke back to her.

Sakura gently pulled away. At that moment, Naruto cradled her face between his hands and his thumbs wiped her tears away.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when Naruto kissed her on the forehead, lips over her right brow. It was brief but long enough for her to understand his message: he was there for her.

"Naruto…" she whispered when he pulled away.

"Sorry," he grinned uncomfortably. "It's just…" his grin left his mouth. "I'm sorry I failed to bring him home back then."

She shook her head and her hands touched his wrists. "No, Naruto, don't be. You did your best. You tried… that's more than I could ask for." She leaned forward, touching his forehead with her own. The gesture caused a faint blush to paint Naruto's cheeks. "Thank you," Sakura's hand touched his hand that cradled her face. "For everything."

"We're friends, Sakura-chan," he grinned. "I'd do anything for you."

She smiled, half-sadly, half-content and finally sat up straight. Their hands landed on their laps.

"It's late," Naruto told her. "I'll walk you home but you have to give me a minute--."

She shook her head. "I don't want to go to my apartment tonight. I don't feel like being alone."

"You could stay here," he offered.

"Thanks." She stood and watched Naruto pull the blanket up. He crawled underneath and she cuddled up beside him, with his arm around her. Naruto pulled the blanket over them. "We haven't slept like this in a while."

"Yeah," she yawned against his shoulder. "Over a year ago."

"Camping, right? I wondered why you didn't share a tent with Ino?"

"Because Ino wanted to be with Shikamaru. You forgot?" Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All I remember was you telling me how you desperately wanted to sleep with me…" Naruto grinned at this, all while scratching his stomach.

"In your dreams, Naruto!" she pinched his stomach, coming in contact with firm abdominals.

Naruto chuckled at her poor attempt of bodily harm. His hand flew to his mouth and he fanned his yawn. " 'Night, Sakura-chan."

"Good night," she muttered, letting the sandman take her.

* * *

_"Sakura…" he stood behind her, watching her shoulders rise and fall with each breath. He stared at her neck and raised a fist. "Thank you." Then, he dove his finger at the base of her head, where her neck met, and knocked her unconscious. He barely heard her mutter his name as she began to fall. She fell forward but he wrapped his arm around her waist, preventing her from obtaining any injuries._

_He positioned her so that she was cradled in his arms and he made his way to the concrete bench behind him. He was weary of leaving her here but he had no choice. He had to leave tonight… soon… now._

_He gently placed her on the bench, face-up. Tears still fell from her eyes. Still, in sleep, she cried… for him. He crouched down and watched her face, asleep, filled with sadness and grief. Was it really all for him?_

_He ran a finger gently underneath her lashes and tears still fell. He didn't particularly like seeing her cry. But she was crying for him. She was one of the few things that connected him to this village. She was a distraction, he said to himself._

_But she cares for you, he heard from a phantom inside him. She cries. Her emotional pain isn't going to go away. She's in emotional agony because of you. She would sacrifice everything to be with you._

_He leaned forward and placed a feathery kiss on her cold lips. He forced himself to stand and walk away, and he did, abandoning regrets and what-ifs in that kiss he gave._

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene through Naruto's window. Something inside him pulled as he watched them kiss, and fall asleep in each other's arms. He left the rooftop he was sitting at. He didn't want to see anymore. 

--

* * *

The flashback scene was inspired by the doujinshi "Yubiwa", which is a favorite among Sasu/Saku fans.

Before I forget, standard disclaimers apply to the whole story: these characters aren't mine. If you recognize the name, it's Kishimoto's work. If you don't recognize the name, it's most likely original characters.

Oh yeah. Consider this tangent from the time jump because the original draft was penned before I even knew that existed. Yay for excuses!


	4. Part I, Ch IV: One More Plea

What Does It All Mean?

Part I, Chapter IV: One More Plea

Author's Note: Rated T for sexual scene. You have been warned!

* * *

"This… is… boring!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, filling Shikamaru's apartment with his voice. "Shougi is for old farts!"

Shikamaru sat opposite of him and slowly moved a piece. Then, he looked at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the board, hoping a clue would light up for him. He looked to his right, where Chouji was sitting, bag of chips open at his lap, scarfing down five chips at a time. "Do you see anything?" When Chouji shook his head, Naruto sat back, arms crossed, squinting at the board.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were in front of the kitchen sink. While Ino washed the dishes, Sakura wiped the excess water and placed the dishes on the drying rack.

"You haven't said much during lunch," Sakura said to Ino.

Immediately, a smile appeared on Ino's mouth. "What do you mean, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her and immediately raised an eyebrow at her. "Your fake smile is more obvious, Ino. What are you thinking of?"

Ino's smile faded and looked down at the soapy sink as she said, "Well, it's just… Chouji told me about what happened yesterday." She watched Sakura's eyes soften and look down at the plate she was drying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded slowly. "I actually did talk to him."

"What did he say?"

"He told me not to look for him ever again."

"Oh."

"You can't do that!" Naruto's voice screamed.

"Yes, I can," Shikamaru's voice answered. "Are you sure you know how to play?"

"I can play but I can't play well," Naruto admitted quite proudly. "There's a difference."

Sakura snickered, listening to them from the kitchen.

Ino noticed her friend's expression as a result to hearing Naruto's voice. "Sakura," she asked, "have you ever considered to, you know, be with Naruto? Like date him?"

Sakura nearly dropped the plate. "W-what?"

"Well, you never had a boyfriend and well, it's really obvious how Naruto feels for you." Ino watched Sakura put a glass away. "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Sakura shook her head. "I couldn't. I know you're trying to help but… I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

Sakura sighed before she answered. "I'm still in love with Sasuke. At least, a part of me still is. Maybe I'm still just that 13-year-old girl," she shrugged, "but I love him still. I can't be with Naruto and still devote my heart to Sasuke. Naruto deserves better than me."

"Hm…" Ino handed her the last dish. "Ninjas grow up so fast… but sometimes, we hold onto our youth in ways never expected."

"Maybe," Sakura took the plate from Ino and wiped it with the dishtowel. "But you know how it is, right? I still hope that someday, I would be able to do something to make Sasuke smile. At least, a part of me still does."

"But Sakura," Ino began to drain the sink. "There is a guy in your life who smiles everyday _just because_ you are in his life."

Naruto's laugh rang from the next room.

"If it would be anyone," Sakura put the plate in the rack and hung the rag over the faucet, "it would be Naruto."

"Sakura-chan! Tell Ino that her stupid, lazy fiancé is cheating!"

"Geez, you just can't play," came the grumble of the lazy fiancé.

--

With one stroke, Sakura wiped the steamed mirror to view her face. She stood in front of her bathroom sink, wrapped in a white bathrobe. Her fingers traveled to two small cuts on her neck.

_"Don't come looking for me if you wish to live."_

His name escaped her mouth in a whisper.

She hung her towel on the rack and exited the bathroom. _Dwelling on it won't help_, she told herself as she headed to her room. _Maybe Ino is right and I should… move on…_She flicked the switch of her bedroom wall that lit a dim paper lantern. When she looked up, she was in alarm: a figure was crouched on the floor, right in front of her window. When the light turned on, he looked up at her. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Damn," he cursed and stood, only to fall back down on his knees as he seethed in pain.

Worry immediately hit her and she disregarded why he was there. She rushed to his side and saw the dark stab wound on his thigh. "You're injured," she said, leaning beside him.

"Get away," he warned, hand over his cut.

"Just let me heal it," she advised.

"I said get away from me," he gritted through his teeth.

"Sasuke-kun, you must have come here for a reason."

"I didn't know it was _your_ apartment."

"But you needed something to treat it, that's why you snuck in an apartment," Sakura made sure her robe was tied securely around her waist and pulled her sleeves back. "Just let me do my job and heal an injured ninja." Before he could protest any further, she reached under her bed close by and pulled out her backpack. She pulled out a yellow scroll and yanked it open. Sakura channeled her chakra to the palm of her hand and held it over Sasuke's cut. Then, she touched the area around his wound, and picked up a bit of blood on her fingertips. She streaked a line across the scroll. The kanji written on the scroll moved as if it was dancing as the yellow paper twirled and spun on its own. It circled around his leg, all while mending and healing the cut; it fused the skin together and cleaned the sticky crimson liquid off his body. Then, the scroll circled other parts of his body, such as his left upper arm and trunk, tending to other scrapes and bruises. The scroll fell with a soft clatter after it was done. "How's that? That scroll was supposed to heal all your wounds…"

Sakura trailed off as Sasuke stood and moved his leg. Then, his hand flew to his arm, his fingers rubbing his shoulder. He was silent as Sakura stood before him. He looked at her in the eye and instantly saw the emotion flooding into her gaze. He saw the sadness and pain written in her green eyes. Then, her hand slowly made its way to his face. Her fingertips brushed over the scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to his cheek. She gazed at it with a pained expression. Sympathy? Pity? Sasuke turned away and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," he said simply.

"Where?"  
"None of your concern."

"Why are you in Konoha anyway?"  
"I have unfinished business. Leave me alone."

Sakura scurried so she stood between him and the window. "You're going to find Naruto, aren't you?"  
He didn't say anything.

"But you can't!" she backed up against the window.

"Get out of my way," he growled.

"I won't."

"You think you can stop me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura gulped, wondering what kind of mess she put herself in. "I… I may not be as strong as you, but I'll make it more difficult for you to get to him."

"Save yourself the trouble," he stepped forward.

Sakura stood at defense, without a weapon. "Why would you try to kill Naruto? He was your friend."  
"Precisely."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You'd kill your old friend?"

"If that means power, then yes. And you're in my way of getting that."

_After all this time, his quest for power is still just as strong._ Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "After all… you're strong, Sasuke-kun. You don't need to do that--."

"You know nothing--."

"Was all this time a waste?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You risked your life at the Chuunin exam. You left the village. You tried to kill Naruto once. You trained under Orochimaru--."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"But Itachi is still alive!"

"Shut up!"

"The Akatsuki was spotted by our allies recently so we know he's still alive. After all this time, Itachi is still alive! You left to be strong," Sakura moved forward and clutched his shirt, her head against his chest. "Were these seven years a waste?"

In one breath, Sasuke grasped her wrist and pushed her against the window. Her back hit the windowsill and she nearly cried out in pain. "I told you," he loomed over her, squeezing her wrist, "to shut the hell up." He let her wrist go, but did not pull away from her body. He nearly pressed against her as his eyes burned into hers. She shook under his gaze.

The tears finally fell from her eyes. "Sasuke-kun… revenge isn't everything…"  
"Don't pretend you now what is going on."

"I may not…" she choked, "understand what it's like to lose my whole clan, but I know what it's like to lose… to lose the ones I love. My parents…" her arms found their way around his neck. "You…" she stood taller. "I lost you…" she tilted her head, "Don't leave."

Her kiss was her blind attempt to shake reason into him. To prove to him that there was more to his life than revenge. _I love you, I love you,_ she repeated in her head. _Please understand it,_ she pleaded. Yet his lips were so stiff and cold. Her hands were locked behind his neck and she continued to kiss him. But her heart nearly broke when she realized he was not responding to her.

Just when her lips relaxed against his and she was about to pull back, he leaned forward. Still in a kiss, he backed her up against the window. Her back hit the windowsill again, and she gasped against his lips. A pain shot down to her feet and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss when her mouth parted. His tongue dove in her mouth, caressing hers and he enveloped her in his arms.

Sakura tried to breathe, but he wouldn't allow it. Just as her mind began to spin, he pulled away to unstrap the katana on his back. It fell to the floor with a clatter and he kissed her again. His hands roughly moved across her body as her hands clutched his sleeves.

_Oh gods, gods, gods, what's happening?_ Before she could answer her own question, she felt Sasuke's hand clutch the collar of her bathrobe. He released her lips as his lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck. His tongue's tip grazed alongside her cuts; she shivered in response to him, shaking. He pulled on her robe, hard, and it loosened around her. It fell to her elbows, exposing her bare chest. His eyes loomed over it for a bit, then he dove for her neck. He clasped his mouth at the crook of her neck and sucked on it. "S-Sasu-ke… kun…" she stuttered his name. She managed a firm grip on his shirt and she helped him pull it off. The moment her arms were at her side, Sasuke ripped the tie of her robe and her bathrobe fell to her floor with his shirt. Sakura stood only in her underwear, exposed to Sasuke's fiery eyes. Sasuke moved forward, putting his hands at her bottom and lifted her so her feet were off the floor. He pinned her against the wall and pushed his lips against hers again. Sakura wrapped her open legs around his waist.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening…_ Sakura kept trying to tell herself as they found their way to her bed. Her mind continued in a furious spin as his hands moved down her neck, over her breasts, across the plains of her stomach, to her hips where he started to pull at her underwear. It was like an out of body experience. She knew exactly what she was doing, what was being done to her, but she still didn't stop it. It felt too good for her to ignore, too good to stop. Then, her brain stopped moving at 1000 miles an hour and one clear thought filtered through: show him that he doesn't have to be lonely. Show him he can be happy.

She would do anything so long as he stayed.


	5. Part I, Ch V: Consequences

What Does It All Mean?

Part I, Chapter V: Consequences

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of knocking on her front door. She sat up, tired, groggy and the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. Her window had the curtains drawn and the window shut. It was as if Sasuke was never there.

But it wasn't a dream, right? She found the yellow scroll at the other end of the room and her bathrobe made a little pile on the floor.

"Sakura!" a female voice called from the front door. She continued slamming her fists against the door. "Wake up or I'll break in!"

"I…" Sakura made her way to the edge of her bed, and then groaned. Her legs felt like jelly and she seemed to be sore from neck to toe. "Coming!" she projected her voice more. She picked up her robe and put it on. The ends of her belt were ripped; she frowned and used whatever she could. She walked to the door but couldn't ignore the stinging feeling shooting through her system with each step. Sakura made her way to the door and opened it. "Ino, what's wrong?"

"Hokage-sama called an emergency meeting. We have 15 minutes."

"Oh," Sakura closed her door after Ino entered.

"I tried to call you. You weren't answering."

"Oh," Sakura made her way to her room. "I'll be ready soon."

Ino watched Sakura walk to her bedroom. "Sakura, are you okay?" she noticed her friend's stagger.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Yeah. I just feel… weird. I fell on my way to the door," she said immediately.

"Okay," Ino watched Sakura disappear into her bedroom and threw the door behind her, not realizing it was open by a crack. Ino's eyes narrowed, remembering how Sakura was walking just a few moments ago. Ino quietly approached the bedroom door and peered in. She saw Sakura changing into a red dress and dark green shorts. Her eyes followed the lines of Sakura's back and saw a dark blue bruise swelling right above her hip, along with other small purple and red markings along her spine. "You must have been working hard at the hospital last night," Ino leaned against the wall, trying to figure out what was wrong with Sakura's body. "You slept like a rock."

"Yeah," Sakura's voice came from out the room. "I had to help Tsunade with this surgery."

"Oh, okay…"

Sakura walked out of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom quickly to freshen up. She emerged in a few minutes, hair combed and clean faced. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda… worn out," Ino asked as they made their way for the front door.

Sakura didn't give her any eye contact as she said, "I'm fine." She locked the door and they left.

--

They had all assembled in the meeting hall at the south end. When the two girls walked in, a group of familiar faces were sitting on the floor in front of the Hokage. In the first row, there was Rock Lee, the young taijutsu master, Tenten, the expert markswoman, and Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, the leaders of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Behind them sat Aburame Shino, genius of the notorious clan, Inuzuka Kiba, who with Akamaru, made the ultimate dynamic duo. Chouji sat behind Tenten, beside Kiba, filling his mouth with barbeque chips.

"Come on," Ino sat behind Chouji. Sakura took a moment before she moved to sit down. Her muscles felt stiff and they ached as she moved to sit on the floor beside her friend. "Are you okay?" Ino asked, seeing the pain on her face.

Sakura nodded. "Fine. I'm fine." She looked up and saw Lee looking at her over his shoulder. He smiled at her and she gave a small wave.

Sakura looked around the room and could feel a grim air. Tsunade was not looking too well either; her eyes looked too contemplative than what she was used to.

A hurdle of footsteps was heard that seemed to originate from the outside hall. Everyone turned to the open door to see Naruto and Shikamaru standing there, catching their breath in slight pants.

Tsunade glanced to the clock above the door. "You're on time. Have a seat. Shikamaru, please close the door."

What? No joke or jab like how Tsunade usually started meetings?

As Shikamaru followed her order, Naruto sat beside Sakura and grinned at her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she smiled faintly.

When Shikamaru took his seat beside Chouji, Tsunade addressed them all. "I assembled you this morning because you eleven were associated with Uchiha Sasuke the year he left, whether you graduated with him, were on his team, or participated in the Chuunin exam with him."

Everyone exchanged looks but Sakura's eyes were on her knees.

"Last night, Uchiha Sasuke snuck in the village. His reasons are unknown but he was spotted five o'clock this morning at the village border."

Mouths fell to the floor as the idea cleared: Sasuke was back.

"WHAT!" Naruto was up on his knees, nearly jumping up. "He's here!"

"Not anymore. He escaped, seriously injuring wounding two chuunins on his way out."

Sakura paled. No… no way… would he…

"I already informed the other ninjas and Kakashi. I assembled you for a reason," Tsunade explained clearly, "because along with Kakashi, you eleven are the only other people connected to him. I must warn you," she said slowly, "he is dangerous. I don't want you to seek him out," she seemed to dart a look to the back of the room. "He is an S-ninja, don't forget that."

"And if we see him, Godaime, what are we to do?" Lee asked.

"Apprehend him, do not kill him. I have told everyone else that, too. However, a few words of advice," Tsunade began to list. "Do not seek him out, as already mentioned. If you try to arrest him, do not do it alone. He was able to hurt two skilled security chuunin in a few seconds, so we are not sure exactly how high his skill level is. Do not advance alone because of this."

Everyone nodded, understanding.

Naruto's hands were balled into fists. Sakura was shaking her head, not believing any of this was true.

"He was here last night for a reason, thought it is unclear why. Did any of you see him last night?"

Everyone responded no. Sakura kept shaking her head. _Right after… I thought he'd stay… but he hurt…_

Tsunade sat back, folding her hands at her lap. "Having you all safe is the most important. Remember, do not seek him out yourself. Only act when acted upon. You're all dismissed."

Slowly, one-by-one, everyone filed out of the room. As the Hyuugas were walking down the hall, a voice called for one of them. "Neji!" He turned, along with his wife, to see Tenten and Lee walk up to them. "Neji, if you're not busy, how about some breakfast or a quick snack?" Tenten's eyes turned to the figure standing beside Neji. "You can come too, Hinata. If you like," she swallowed, trying to hide her tightened voice.

Hinata shook her head. "It's alright. Thank you for the offer, but I think the three of you should go out. Like your old team." She looked up to her husband and said, "I can handle matters with Otou-sama." She bowed her head to Tenten and Lee and began to walk away.

"Well, Neji, you coming?" Tenten confirmed.

Neji watched as Hinata walked away and turned to Tenten and Lee. "Perhaps another time," and quickened his pace to stride beside Hinata. He put a hand to the small of her back as they walked. A smile formed on her face but it quickly faded to a line when the couple passed Kiba, who was standing beside Shino.

Meanwhile, Sakura had managed to find a place at an open window to get fresh air. She couldn't pull Sasuke from her mind. Not his hungry mouth, his needing touch, or his powerful gaze. She had always dreamed in her youth to share her first kiss with Sasuke. However, she never put thought into giving her virginity to him, and much less, she never thought he would leave the village.

She knew very well that he was an S-ninja. But she did not have the heart to let him go. Sakura thought what she did, would make him stay.

Naruto began to growl. He was standing behind Sakura, along with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. "I can't believe he was here…"

"But why? I mean," Ino looked around before continuing, "Did you guys say anything to cause him to go after you guys?"

"Maybe he wanted to finish Naruto?" Chouji suggested.

"But why now?" Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "Seven years missing and he sneaks into the village now to kill Naruto?"

"Maybe because he saw us in the forest," Naruto rolled his sleeves up.

"That doesn't answer anything," Shikamaru shook his head. "But when did he get in?"

Sakura's eyes widened, ears fully on the conversation behind her.

"The Hokage said he was spotted five in the morning, leaving the village," Shikamaru continued. "How early did he get in here to do whatever he came to do and why wasn't he spotted between the time he snuck in and out?"

_He was in my bedroom_, Sakura could feel her tongue being painted with those words.

"Did you guys see him at all?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru and Ino shook their heads.

"Nope," Naruto turned to Sakura. "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. _You can't tell them, you can't tell them. What would they say?_

Naruto noticed Sakura's shaking shoulders and tapped her, trying to get her attention. "Sakura-chan?" he looked closer and noticed tears rolling down her face. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"You can tell me."

"I…"

"What is it?"

"Uh…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Please…"

"Are you okay?" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"I…"

"Tell me."

She could feel Sasuke against her, as he rode her against the mattress and waking up, finding no one beside her. Without a word, Sakura tore down the hall, and left the group.

"Sakura-cha--!" Naruto called after her.

However, Ino caught his wrist as he stepped forward. "Naruto, shut up."

"Don't tell me that!" he snapped his wrist out of her grip. "She was crying, you saw that!"

"I know, I know," Ino said in an unusually gentle voice. Her eyes turned to the window, where from five floors up, she could see a girl with pink hair and a red dress run far from the castle.

--

Sakura had found her way to the memorial tablet. She had run her fingers over her parents' names more than a dozen times, hoping to find some sort of comfort in it. She couldn't face Naruto's interrogation.

Sakura turned and saw three thick wooden stumps nearby the tablet. With slow steps, she made her way to them. She could remember their test set out by Kakashi-sensei. She sat on the left side of the center pole; Naruto was tied to the pole and Sasuke sat on the left side… the very spot she was sitting on. Sakura fell to her knees and her hand moved across the blades of grass. She began to pull some of them out of the ground.

Sasuke was here once.

Pull.

Then he left.

Yank.

Then he returned.

Her hand balled in a fist.

Only to leave again.

The heel of her hand struck the earth as she sat down and her tears started again.

She heard the grass movement behind her and remained still as the figure came up to her. Ino silently took a seat right beside Sakura, knees close to her chest. Ino watched Sakura at the corner of her eye, as Sakura tried to sneak her hand to her face to wipe her tears.

"So," Ino started, "how long did he stay at your apartment?"

"W-who?" Sakura turned away.

"Maybe you should have thrown him out--."

Sakura's mouth dropped. "I couldn't do that! He wanted to--." Sakura stopped talking as she locked eyes with Ino. Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked down, away from her friend.

Ino looked around them to make sure the coast was clear. "No one followed me, Sakura. You can say what happened."

"He didn't know it was my apartment," she whispered hoarsely between her sobs. "But he was injured, so I helped him. He wanted to kill Naruto, so I tried to stop him… but then…"

"You two had sex, didn't you?"

Sakura went wide-eyed. "How…?"

"I guessed. I saw the bruises on your body and when you walked, it looked like you were in pain," Ino shrugged, pulling her folded knees closer to her chest. "That's pretty common… you know, for the first time."

"Ino, you mean you…?"

"Ah!" Ino laid her legs straight in front of her and propped herself up with her hands to the ground. "You lived out my young fantasy with Sasuke!"

"Ino!" Sakura was scandalized. "You have Shikamaru!"

"I'm only teasing. I'm not saying I would trade my first time with Shika to be with Sasuke," Ino shook her head. "Besides, it's so much more important when the sex is with someone you are truly in love with, right?"

"I do love him, but…" Sakura's shoulders started to shake and the tears fell down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. "…It wasn't enough to keep him here!"

Ino felt a few tears fall from her own eyes as she watched Sakura break down. She put a hand to Sakura's back and gently rubbed it for comfort. When Sakura's wails subsided to sob, she gently cried, "I don't know what to do…"

"Maybe…" Ino spoke, putting a hand to her shoulder, "… you really should move on. Really move on, even with someone else or not."

"I don't know if I can…" Sakura looked up to the sky, then down to her lap. "There's… really no hope for him to come back, huh?"

Ino just shook her head and let Sakura cry on her shoulder.

--

Sakura didn't know why she felt so out of sorts. It wasn't her manner at all. She was always on schedule, on time, with a balance of diet and exercise. However, her energy dropped to a point that she had to quit her part-time job at the academy, keeping her time exclusively to her work at the hospital. And even still, something just didn't _seem_ right.

Sakura had been feeling sick for some time afterwards. Ino had dragged her in for a check-up and a few days later, the doctor called back for a follow-up. She sat in the office, ready to receive her diagnosis. And when she did, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Wh… what?"

"Congratulations, Haruno-san. You're pregnant."

* * *

Author's Note: Before anyone asks, yes, a touch of Neji/Hina. It makes sense to me because a traditional family like the Hyuugas would want to keep their blood as pure as possible. Hence, incestous-like marriage. Keepin' it all in the family...

Anyway, please read and review. Thank you muchly.


	6. Part I, Ch VI: Reaching from Solitude

What Does It All Mean?

Part I, Chapter VI: Reaching from Solitude

* * *

"Congratulations, Haruno-san. You are pregnant."

The doctor didn't seem to pick up on her dread and utter shock. "Are you sure? I--," Sakura sat at the edge of her seat. "—I could have a fever? A stomach flu maybe?"

"No, I'm positive," the doctor smiled. "You are about six weeks pregnant now. However, I do want you to not go on dangerous missions anymore. There is still a slight chance you could lose it, so you must be very careful from now on. So…"

As the doctor continued to prep her, Sakura couldn't keep her mind quiet. Who…? Who else but Sasuke? He was the only one she had been intimate with… And it had been about a month and a half since he left… The timing was perfect. It made sense.

But pregnancy? Sakura's family was dead. She was only a chuunin and the moneymaking jobs were on missions; however, she couldn't risk it. That meant less money… And Sasuke, her childhood crush, her friend, the man she gave her everything to, left her and the village twice.

She felt incredibly alone to raise this child.

"If you have any questions, please call me," the doctor stood from her chair. Sakura stood as the doctor added, "I give you and the father my best wishes."

Sasuke was gone. Sakura managed to pull her lips into a smile. "Thank you," she bowed and left the office.

* * *

Sakura kept telling herself to eat. It would be good for the baby. Keeping the body healthy means a healthy baby. Sakura sat against the wall underneath the window of her bedroom, rolling a yellow scroll underneath her palm against the floor. She needed to make sure she ate enough. That meant buying more food. She needed to get money for food. Would her job cover it?

She was a 20-year-old woman with a baby inside her. Sakura wasn't even married, much less dating a man. She was barely an adult; she doubted that she could take care of a child. Maybe if she had help…

But she didn't know who to turn to. With no parents and estranged family members somewhere in Fire Country, she felt at a loss. She didn't want to turn to Ino, who was to marry Shikamaru next month; Ino had enough to worry over. And Naruto, why would he help raise someone else's, much less Sasuke's, child?

She hadn't felt so alone since…

Perhaps having a child is too difficult to handle, especially at a young age. Perhaps…

Sakura clutched the yellow scroll.

Maybe…

She pulled her knees to her chest and then laid them straight in front of her.

"I can't…" she whispered. The scroll was released from her grip and it rolled gently to the center of the room. The tears rolled down her cheeks freely as she cried alone in her bedroom.

Then, a thought occurred to her. Maybe the doctor was wrong. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. Mistakes happen all the time; perhaps the doctor did something incorrectly. The possibility made Sakura's heart jump. The doctor could have been wrong.

* * *

Sakura was pacing on her bathroom floor. She had missed her cycle already, and she was quite suspicious her hopes would fall with this last test.

She gathered enough courage to ask Ino for a pregnancy test. Ino had explained once that she kept a few around since she and Shikamaru were sexually intimate and had a few scares before. Besides, unlike Ino, Sakura did not have the courage to go up and buy one. She was, after all, the unmarried apprentice of the Hokage.

Sakura stared at her face in the mirror, locking eyes with her reflection. She should have had her period a month ago. And even though she got the doctor's results a few days ago, Sakura thought maybe receiving different views from two tests would prove something is wrong.

The instructions said two minutes would give results. She waited three minutes just to make sure. The white plastic piece sat on the bathroom counter, in front of the box and wrapping it came in.

(+): pregnant. (-): not pregnant. Simple and clean cut. Sakura took a deep breath before she picked up the tester. She glared at the black (+) sign staring right back at her. And then she fell on her knees and cried. She leaned her head against the counter's cupboard and in a blind moment of fury, she threw the test into the sink.

Two tests, same results. Her tears feel, dampening her knees as she sat upon her bathroom floor. She tried to erase the memory of the sign she saw.

"No…" Sakura cried quietly. "No…"

She failed to hear someone was calling her name until she heard knocking on her bathroom door. "Ano sa, Sakura-chan? Are you here?"

She recognized Naruto's voice coming from the other side. She had completely forgotten that Naruto wanted to take her out for ramen today. Sakura got to her feet. "Uh…" she wiped her eyes dry, "…ju-just a minute." She took a glance in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable enough for Naruto. She took another deep breath before sweeping the packaging in the trash and opening the door.

"The door was unlocked so I just…" Naruto examined Sakura's face closely before asking, "… are you okay?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Were you crying?" he immediately followed, shifting his weight to his left foot.

Sakura shook her head. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but…" Naruto did a dance, shifting from one foot to the other. "Can I pee first?"

"Geez," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay."

"Thanks," Naruto said and entered the bathroom when Sakura stepped out. She could hear Naruto doing his business as she stood right outside the bathroom, back against the wall. When he opened the door to exit, she was smiling at him. "Let's go. I'll get my key—."

"Congratulations," Naruto blurted when she stood a few steps in front of him.

Sakura froze in her spot, eyes wide. "On… what?" she asked, not daring to look at him.

"I… I mean," Naruto's hand scratched the nape of his neck. "Well…"

Sakura said nothing, and listened to Naruto's shuffling feet.

"You're pregnant, right?" he responded. "I mean, that's what the test-thing said. You left it in the sink and I saw it. So…"

Sakura's eyes widened; she began a mental beat down in her head. She threw away the package but not the test itself? How could she be so stupid!

He scratched his cheek, smiling awkwardly. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised. I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I thought you'd tell me, at least."

Sakura's hand flew to her chest as she shook her head. A gasp escaped her lips, hearing Naruto's chuckle. She could hear the pain hidden within it. Guilt began to swim in her system, filling her from head to toe. "I don't…" she said quietly, "I don't have one."

"Oh…oh…" he said with a sudden realization. He closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. She could feel his eyes at her back when he asked, "Are you going to tell the father?"

The thought never occurred to her. Would she track him down and tell him that she was carrying his child? Would that make him stay? She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"He's… he's…" Sakura struggled to say, "… gone."

"Dead?"

She shook her head.

"He left?"

She nodded.

"He should be here with you."

"No," Sakura shook her head.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura-chan. You can't raise a kid by yourself. Tell me his name and I'll find--."

"It's pointless. He won't come back."

"He doesn't know you're--."

"It doesn't matter, Naruto," beads of tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor. "He's not coming back."

"Who is he, Sakura-chan?" Naruto stepped away from the door and walked a few steps to her. "Who's the father of your child? I'll beat the living crap out of him because he left--."

"No, Naruto…" she murmured.

"I'll beat some sense into him--."

"You can't…" her tears grew heavier.

"I'll drag him back to Konoha--."

"He's gone…"

"I'll make him be with you--."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to be with me! He never did!" she sobbed in her hands.

Naruto's mouth hung open, not quite sure he heard her right. "Sa-Sas-Sasuke?" he narrowed his eyes as he asked, "When…?"

"When he snuck in the village," she said, pulling her hands from her face. "He wanted to kill you and I tried to stop him. One thing led to another and… I never thought this would happen…" she hugged herself as her body shook with sobs.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I lied. I kept it from you. It's just…" she choked, "I didn't know what to tell everyone. And now, I don't know what to do…" her tears fell faster. She kept her back to him, arms folded as she cried. "I'm so scared, Naruto. I don't have anyone to help me… I don't know…" she stood still, feeling Naruto's gaze at her back. Her world suddenly felt dark and alone. She felt like a solitary figure in a cold, lightless hallway.

But then she felt two warm hands pull her shoulders back so that her back fell against a warm chest. One hand remained on her arm while another rested against her stomach. Naruto's forehead laid against the crown of her pink hair as he whispered softly, "Don't think you're alone, Sakura-chan."

Her knees gave up and she felt herself gently falling to the floor, crying in her hands. Sakura sobbed, shaking, as Naruto sat her between his lap, back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder as he gently rocked her, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

_…Part I: Fin_

* * *

Author's note: Poornmiserable addressed something about the last chapter. Yes, there is some tension with Kiba, Tenten, Hinata and Neji. There is a love-square that serves as a side-story in my own head. However, my sister picked up the story a while ago but is very slow in updating. If anyone wants the link, review and I'll send you the link of what she has so far.

Part II coming up... with Sasuke! I guarantee it. Ooooh, the tension...


	7. Part II, Ch VII: Welcoming News

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter VII: Welcoming News

* * *

It hurt to open his eyes. The alabaster ceiling and fluorescent lights stung his tired lids. He tried, with pain shooting up his arm at the same time, to rub his eyes. A groan escaped his mouth. Perhaps he was delusional from the injuries inflicted by his homicidal brother but the place seemed oddly familiar. 

There was a conversation unfolding outside the room. Three voices, if he wasn't mistaken. He managed to sit up from his bed the moment he door opened. At the doorway, he saw a man standing there, wearing a black t-shirt, dark green flack jacket and dark orange pants. His yellow spiky hair stuck out from his bandana, which proudly displayed a leaf on its metal plate. His eyes narrowed at the man, immediately recognizing him. It had been ears, but he knew who he was the moment he walked through the door. "Naruto…"

"I'll only be a minute," Naruto slammed the door shut in front of two ANBUs' faces and crossed the room. As soon as Naruto got to his bedside, he swung hard, hitting him square in the jaw. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, you son of a bitch!"

Sasuke's head snapped to the right and he spat out the blood developing in his mouth. He lifted his hand and felt the blood dripping from his split lip. "What the hell was that for?"

"You want a list? I don't want to waste my time listing _all_ the times you were an asshole," Naruto growled. "I'd be here for years."

Sasuke wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand. He didn't say anything as he looked around the hospital room. Through the window, he could see a bit of construction occurring on the large mountain beside the face of the Fourth Hokage. "Why am I here?"

"Did you forget? You were unconscious when we found you," Naruto grinned triumphantly when he continued. "You were fighting Itachi and I guess you fainted."

Sasuke frowned, gripping the bed sheets in his angry fists.

Naruto shrugged. "I was coming back from a mission and my group saw you two at it. Good thing we bailed you out; you _really_ needed help."

"No, I didn't," Sasuke gave him his most deadly glare. "I don't need anyone's hel--."

Naruto swung his fist again, colliding with Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke's head snapped back and he could taste more blood in his mouth. "What the--," Sasuke growled. "What the hell was that one for?"

"The first one was for them," Naruto stood up straight. "That one was for me." He turned on his heels and headed for the door. "You're an S-class ninja, so no medical ninja is going to heal you. That's the Hokage's orders. It'll give them time to decide what to do with you. Until then, you'll be here for a long while," Naruto found his way to the door and closed it behind him.

Sasuke was alone as his eyes fell on his lap. He needed to get out of here, quickly. He had things to deal with. Itachi was still alive.

Sasuke tried to get up but realized he could not move his legs. He cursed, and fell back into the mattress.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his mind began to wander. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… He was in the village for a brief time seven years ago. He spent his hours in Sakura's apartment instead of tracking down Naruto and killing him.

He laid his wrist over his eyes, recalling his last encounter with his formal female teammate. Then, an image of Itachi flashed in his mind and his eyes snapped open. He needed to leave Konoha as possible. This place served as a distraction to his true cause.

_"Good thing we bailed you out; you really needed help."_

Did Naruto really help him? Well, Sasuke was sitting there alive. And he was unconscious to see what happened after Itachi performed the Tsukiyomi Sharingan… Did Naruto really have the strength to fight off Itachi, at least long enough to bring Sasuke to safety?

_"I shall make your beautiful body mine…"_

Sasuke slowly let his hand move to the scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to his cheek. He received that scar almost ten years ago as he escaped Orochimaru and his minions. Perhaps if he stayed with that serpent Sannin, he would have gained more strength. Yet, Orochimaru was going to kill him and still Sasuke had not performed his revenge. He had to leave. After all this time under Orochimaru, then years by himself, wandering from land to land, country to country, he wasn't strong enough? Then, there was Naruto, his rival, who trained under the toad Sannin, who stayed in the village, and he was at least able to hold off Itachi's attacks? Naruto entered Sasuke's hospital room without a scratch; how did this man, who was once a drop-out in their youth, become so strong?

Sasuke couldn't bend his legs.

Naruto became strong.

Sasuke grabbed the vase sitting on the end table and threw it as far as he could, with all the strength he had. The white plastic vase barely made it past the sheets and it fell with a clatter to the foot of the bed.

Sasuke wanted to scream as fury weaved its way through his veins.

What had he been doing wrong this whole time?

--

She released a thick, deep yawn. She had slept late last night and now was paying the price. Her motor skills were sluggish and she had to take the extra effort of thinking power to formulate complete sentences. This morning seemed to be very troublesome because her lack of sleep. All more reason for her to make it up in class, she mused to herself.

She took her time as she sat at the breakfast table, slowly chewing at her scrambled eggs. She was even pushing her tomatoes out of the egg mixture and sat quickly.

"Hurry up, Shikano," her mother walked in the dining room. She pulled a blonde bang away from her face as she set two glasses on the table: one filled with milk and the other with orange juice. "You're so slow. Akio is going to be here any minute."

"Alright, alright," Shikano reached for the orange juice.

"No," her mother scolded. "You'll drink milk. And just one 'alright', got it?"

Shikano turned her eyes to her mother, locking eyes. She frowned, then nodded, grabbing the glass of milk. "Yes, Ma'am."

Just then, a knock came to the door and her mother left the room to answer it. Shikano sighed and looked over to her dad sitting across the table. His face was hidden behind the morning newspaper since she walked in. She got a glimpse of his face because he released the periodical with one hand, ate a bit of toast, drank a sip of juice, and then readjusted the paper in front of him. She was positive her mother was out of earshot, but just to be sure, she whispered nonetheless. "Psst, Oyaji."

"Hm?" came from behind the newspaper.

"Why did you marry such a troublesome woman?"

"Hm…" he said again, taking a few moments to think. He closed the paper, folded it and set it down on the table. Her father took a sip of his juice before finally continuing. "Women like that do have their good points."

Shikano eyes her father doubtfully. "Really?" She watched her father glance at her, as if something crossed his mind. Then, he shook his head and continued eating. "So then, why did you take forever to answer?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, uh…"

"Shikano! Hurry up! Akio is here!"

"Alright!" she chewed the last of the eggs and left, not without giving her father a hug.

--

Within a week, Sasuke's basic motor skills returned to him. He could only walk with the assistance of crutches, however, and with six ANBU in the area to constantly guard him, he felt like a prisoner in his room.

He heard voices coming from the other side of the door before it opened. Naruto was there, once again, still a frown on his face. "Hey, asshole," he greeted bitterly.

"What now?" Sasuke growled. He watched Naruto head to the dresser against the wall to throw it open. He pulled out Sasuke's clothes and threw it on the bed.

"Get dressed," Naruto ordered. Before a protest escaped Sasuke's lips, Naruto continued. "Before you bitch at me and tell me to piss off, you better know that I'm your only ticket to getting out of this room. You've been stuck in here for seven days, and I am your only chance to see the outside. Take it or leave it."

At this, Sasuke smirked. "You escort me? What makes you think I won't escape you?"

"The crutches near your bed tell me that things will be just fine," Naruto grinned, seeing anger twitch Sasuke's face.

"Don't get cocky, you idiot," Sasuke pulled the sheets off his lap.

"Don't be stupid, asshole," Naruto crossed his arms. "Itachi tore you up so badly that you're in crutches. If you continued fighting, you'd be dead." Then, Naruto moved towards the door, "Hurry up, get dressed."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Sasuke grew angrier with each second Naruto stood present. "Get the hell out--!"

"It involves your clan," Naruto interrupted, getting Sasuke's full attention. Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard. What matters of the Uchihas did Naruto know?

Itachi. That had to be it. As soon as Naruto closed the door, Sasuke got dressed.

--

The pain shot up his leg with each step. Sasuke kept his lip in a thin like and his eyes forward, trying to ignore the six ANBU chakra pounding on him from above. He didn't want to show any pain he was experiencing, especially in front of Naruto, who was walking right beside him.

"Want me to carry you?" the blond man teased, chuckling when he finished.

"Shut up," Sasuke bit.

Naruto shrugged and walked at the same slow pace as his companion.

The path they walked became quite familiar to Sasuke and he began to have a pretty good idea where he was going. He vaguely noticed any change in the streets and buildings. He could hear the whispers from the older citizens, who seemed to recognize the Uchiha crest he wore on his back. One of the last members of the great family Uchiha was reduced to an injured body, barely able to do the simple task of walking. Sasuke was disgusted with himself.

He looked up to see that he and Naruto were standing in front of the academy. "What are we doing here?"

"Hm…" Naruto turned left, then right, and then approached the left side of the building. "Follow me."

"Naruto, what the hell is your problem, dragging me out to the school?" Sasuke slowly moved to the window Naruto was standing in front of.

"Look, look," Naruto pointed to the window, whispering.

Sasuke rolled his eyes towards said window. He saw about 30 students assembled, sitting in their seats, with Iruka-sensei standing in front of the class, reading off names. "It's a class," Sasuke stated lowly, keeping his voice down due to the open window. "And?"

"Ssh!" Naruto said and continued in a whisper. "Hey, you see that kid in the dark red shirt?"

"What kid?"

"The one sitting at the other end of the room, middle row."  
"What the hell is this about?"  
"Would you just look!"

"Naruto, you said this was about my clan," Sasuke said all while trying to find the mentioned child. "What--?" his words automatically halted when he spotted a young boy in a dark burgundy shirt.

The boy he spotted was sitting right where Naruto said: middle row, near the wall. The boy was about 7-years-old, Sasuke guessed, with dark indigo, almost black, hair that spiked at his crown. His long bangs fell over his dark onyx eyes. He was seated at his desk with elbows on the desktop, hands folded gently to cradle his chin. Sasuke's breath caught as he continued to stare at the child. Sasuke could not tear his eyes off him no matter how much he tried.

He was staring at the image of his younger self, only in different clothes. For a moment, Sasuke thought this child could be wearing the Uchiha fan on his back. That child looked too much like him and disturbed Sasuke to the core. He couldn't shake the feeling that something about the boy was too familiar.

This was what Naruto was trying to show him? But what did he have to do with--?

"Haruno Akio?" Iruka-sensei called.

The boy answered with a firm "Hai," without moving from his position.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The child looked just like him and his last name was Haruno…

"As in Haruno Sakura," Naruto said softly, a tinge of bitterness in his voice. "She gave birth to your kid, who's sitting over there."

"My…?" Sasuke couldn't speak.

"You have a son, Sasuke."

* * *

Shikano and Akio are mine original creations. Eventually, I'll put my sketches for this story up on my deviantart account. Oh yeah... and if there are errors, please tell me. This was typed up in a hurry and barely beta'ed.

By the way, did anyone recognize the breakfast scene with Shikano? I'll give a cookie to the first person who guesses! Or if you want, instead of a virtual cookie, how about a preview for the next chapter?


	8. Part II, Ch VIII: Running Away

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter VIII: Running Away

Author's Note: Hungryhungryhj got the breakfast scene first! The reference was from the episode right after Sasuke left Konoha (episode 110?). Shikamaru was having breakfast with his parents and the conversation that unfolded was redone in the previous chapter, only this time, it was his daughter, Shikano, doing the questioning.

The quotes featured in this chapter are taken from Dattebayo's translation.

And just for a little math… I believe I covered the timeline indirectly, but here's how it goes: In Part I, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and everyone else were 20 years old. Now, in Part II, they are about 27 years old, meaning the children (my original characters) are almost 7 years old.

Enough of my stalling!

---

Sasuke stepped back awkwardly, shifting his weight to his right foot and crutch. "There… wait. It's got to be… no."

"Sakura-chan hasn't been with anyone else besides you," Naruto told him. "I mean, look at him! He even _sits _like you!"

Sasuke could not feel the ground beneath him. Seven years ago, he accidentally encountered Sakura. She tried to prevent him from killing Naruto and succeeded by pre-occupying him with sex. He could still clearly remember that night as if it happened only a few hours ago. He could recall each moment, each touch, and each sound that Sakura made in response to his own. Even though his memory of it was sharp, he wasn't quite sure _how_ it happened, and _why_ it happened in the first place. His first kiss, heterosexual at least, was with Sakura, and he lost his virginity to her as well. It seemed as if he felt drawn to her since all those years ago. She was the only girl that shed tears for him and he thanked her for that almost 14 years ago. Then, seven years ago, he allowed himself to get lost in her.

And seven years later, his moments of blind passion produced a child that he had no idea existed.

"Nara Shikano," Iruka-sensei called. After a few breaths, he repeated the name.

Sasuke watched Akio gently nudge the girl beside him with his elbow.

The girl, whose head was on her desk, looked up groggily. "What?" she groaned.

Akio whispered something to her.

"Nara Shikano," a vein was throbbing on Iruka-sensei's forehead.

"Hai," she sighed, adjusting her long dark blonde bangs from her face. Then, her forehead dropped down to the desk and she continued to snore.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch and observe the child. He saw himself in every gesture and movement his son made, from sitting to concentrating on the chalkboard to unraveling a scroll to write on. He could not get over the fact that he had a son, living, breathing, only a few meters away from where he stood. Sasuke turned away angrily, trying to let it all sink in. He had a son…

By then, Iruka-sensei finished taking attendance. "Alright! Everyone take out your homework and we'll review in class."

As the students proceeded to do so, Sasuke slowly stepped back into the shade the overhead trees provided. He kept stealing glances to the window, looking at the boy that resembled him so much. So many thoughts loomed into his mind that it caused him to stagger back. "No," he said finally, and slowly made his way down the path he came from. The chakra of the ANBU loomed closer as he moved farther away from Naruto… and frankly, he could care less.

"Ano sa! Where are you going?" Naruto called after him.

"Away from your crap!" Sasuke staggered away from the academy before them. "This is some sort of sick joke!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no way I have a son! No way!"

Naruto walked behind him. "What are you, stupid? Akio is—where are you going? You can't just walk around town. If I won't let you, they won't--."

"Then I'm going back to the hospital," Sasuke did not look behind him. "Just so I can get away from your bullshit."

"You really are stupid," Naruto murmured under his breath. "I get that you're shocked but denial--."

"Shut the hell up, Naruto," Sasuke hissed, annoyance filling him. In his mind, he could still see Akio, his small body sitting at his desk, hands folded in front of his face. It must have been coincidental; it must have, for this boy to resemble him.

As Sasuke continued to the hospital, Naruto walked a few steps behind him. "Fine, fine. Deny it. But eventually, you'll have to face up to it."

No one dared to say anything after that.

--

Ino cut her meat into even slices. "Remember when I was so concerned with dieting and looking thin? I mean, I even bandaged down my stomach and thighs to look thinner?"

Her pink-haired friend sat across from her in a small restaurant decorated in mauve upholstery booths and white tabletops. The walls matched the tables and the small windows were covered with thin mesh curtains. Sakura pulled a strand of pink hair away from her face. "Yeah. What about it?" she picked a bit of her yakisoba that sat in front of her.

Ino ate a meat strip and a carrot chunk. "I was missing out, that's all. Mmm…" she said as she ate a spoonful of rice, delighted with the taste in her mouth.

"Pig," Sakura smiled affectionately, then ate a bit of noodles.

"Oh, shut up. It's so good!" Ino took a drink of her diet soda. "Oh yeah. I took you out for a reason."

"I think I already know why."

"How?"

"I work with the Hokage, I occasionally work at the hospital and I see Naruto everyday. I was bound to hear it."

Ino blinked, then ate another bite. "So… have you talked to him?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Why haven't you?" Ino gasped. "He's already been here for a week!"

"Why haven't you, then?"

"I'm not really that obligated to," Ino said. "I don't share a child with him." She watched Sakura eat quietly. "You are going to tell him, aren't you?"

Sakura closed her eyes and held out her hand, palm up, as if something was displayed on top of it. "Sasuke-kun, remember what happened the last time we saw each other? Well, this is the result to that encounter," she sighed and took another bite, her outstretched hand falling to her lap. "I don't know if I have the inner strength to face him."

Ino watched Sakura's green eyes as different feelings ran across them. "It still hurts, doesn't it? I mean, I don't really understand what you've gone through, but it must have been painful for him to have left you more than once, no less with a child."

"There's more than that. Yes, it hurts, but I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to though."

Sakura nodded, "But it's alright, so long as Akio-chan's feelings aren't hurt. Because I have a feeling once Sasuke is healed, he'll leave. And if Akio meets him, he'll be heartbroken that his father left again. I couldn't stand it if Akio-chan cried. So, it's better this way."

"To hide the truth from him?" Ino frowned. "Honestly, Sakura, I think it's a bad idea."

"But--."

"As one parent to another, I understand protecting a child," Ino interrupted as she took a drink of her soda, "but still, Akio's feelings of wanting to know his father are never going to go away. And sooner or later, he's going to dig up the truth that his father is an S-ninja, and he'll accuse you of lying."

"But--."

"You told him his father is after a dangerous murderer so that this evil man will not strike again. I remember it; I was there. Now Akio thinks of him as a kind of hero, and it's going to hurt when he finds out that's not the entire story," Ino stuffed her mouth with two slices. "You really should have thought about it."

Sakura rubbed her fingers across her temple. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"I think you should tell Sasuke-kun first and find out what's going to happen after he knows he has a son. If he wants to meet Akio, arrange it to happen. You both should explain the entire truth to Akio."

"I'm afraid he'll hate me. Akio-chan might…" Sakura sighed.

"He might get mad but I doubt he'd hate you. He loves you too much. _My_ daughter is the complete opposite."

Sakura shook her head. "Shikano loves you."

"You're kidding," Ino's eyes darkened.

"Akio-chan told me."

"Oh," a smile lit Ino's face. "Well…" she blushed slightly, "she does have my beauty--."

"But according to him, she told him you're too bossy. 'Very troublesome' he told me," Sakura smiled.

Ino groaned and rolled her eyes. "It's the Nara in her…"

--

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed, near its foot, looking out the window. He sat and observed the happenings of Konoha, from construction of Hokage Mountain to kids playing and adults shopping in the streets. Sasuke was silent as he thought of how much his life changed in the past few hours.

He became a father right before he knew it. Just this morning, he saw his son, living, breathing, existing… Seven years had passed since he last saw Sakura. He was a father for the past seven years without knowing it.

He had so many questions, he didn't know where to start. Then he heard the door open and a few steps signified someone's entrance. "I have a couple of questions, Naru--." Sasuke immediately stopped himself, feeling his guest's chakra. It was different, he realized. The chakra waves weren't Naruto's, but still felt very familiar...

"I'm not Naruto," the person told him.

Sasuke turned around and saw a man standing in the doorway with spiked silver-grey hair, wearing his Konoha hitai-ate over his left eyes. "Hello," he greeted with a wave, his visible eye closed as if his face was in a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke spoke, the suffix leaving his mouth in a natural tone. He couldn't believe his former teacher was there to see him. "You… look the same," he soon realized. From what he could tell, his Jounin teacher hadn't changed a bit.

"Why does everyone say that?" Kakashi said as he closed the door. "I'm surprised you woke up so quickly, considering the condition you were found in." He gently sat himself in the chair that was against the wall, facing the bed.

Sasuke turned away from him. The last time he was this man was when he was 13 and he had almost succeeded in convincing Sasuke to give up his duty as an avenger.

"So, how has it been?" Kakashi broke the silence.

Sasuke glanced at him at the corner of his eye. "Tsh. I… won't apologize."

"I don't expect you to," he said almost immediately. "It was your decision to make."

Somehow, Sasuke could hear a scolding tone in his voice. It sounded as if making a decision on one's own was a bad thing.

An image of Akio appeared in Sasuke's mind.

Kakashi sat back, arms crossed.

"I have a son…" Sasuke said carefully.

Kakashi looked up towards his former student. He uncrossed his arms and moved in his chair, changing positions momentarily. "You met Akio?"

"I saw him," Sasuke said as he shook his head. "Naruto pointed him out to me."

"Hm…" Kakashi rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "I see…"

"What's happened since I left?"

"You mean these past seven years?" Kakashi crossed his arms. "Concerning what?"

"Everyone. Naruto, Sakura… Akio. Everyone." Sasuke could feel Kakashi scrutinizing him under a careful eye, as if he was calculating his reasons for wanting to know.

Kakashi leaned back as he began his tale. "I believe Sakura found out she was pregnant almost two months after. By then, her parents were long dead and she did not know of any living relatives. So, she decided to continue on by herself, seeing as you left. But she had to request from the Hokage to not take missions anymore because of her sensitive condition. When asked why, that meant Sakura had to admit that she saw you the night you snuck in and allowed you to stay. She had lied earlier of not seeing you. As punishment, the Hokage hindered her chakra for one month."

That made Sasuke turn to the Jounin.

"A formality that the Godaime didn't want to take, of course," Kakashi elaborated. "But Sakura is a ninja, a soldier of Konoha, so there were no exceptions to the rules."

Sasuke's eyes turned to the floor.

"The only one who had been there for her… who _always_ has been, in fact, was Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked up.

"When he found out you were the child's father, he tried to search for you whenever he could. But once Sakura was in her eighth month, he stayed by her side. He was there to help her pregnancy, the birth, and the raising of that child."

Sasuke leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Something sparked in his gut when he learned Naruto was the other person raising _his_ child. Sakura, he didn't mind, but Naruto? It just didn't sit right with him.

"People at first thought the two of them were finally together and with a child. But by the time Akio started to grow and your features started settling in, people began to talk of Sakura's unfaithfulness to Naruto and to Konoha. The older citizens, your former classmates and fellow genin knew whose child he was just by looking at him. The illegitimate child of an S-ninja did not sit well with those conservative citizens."

Another spark of fury ignited in Sasuke.

"Perhaps if it wasn't for her friends' support, especially Naruto's, she wouldn't have made it."

Naruto… Naruto… did he always save everyone? Sasuke thought back to their youth. Flashbacks of his youth with Naruto crossed his mind's eye, from their academy days, their missions as genin, and all the battles that happened. Sasuke folded his hands together and rested his hands against his lips.

Kakashi stood from his seat and placed his hands in his pockets. "Do you remember the last time we spoke? That one time before you left 14 years ago?"

Sasuke could see an image of his young self sitting on a large tree branch.

_"You will hurt yourself and only cause suffering to yourself…"_

"What about it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Well? How has it been?" Kakashi repeated himself.

Sasuke did not wish to speak after that. Instead, he just stood, slowly, and crossed the floor until he stood in front of the window. He looked outward to Hokage Mountain and remained silent as Kakashi finally exited the room.

_"If you succeed in your revenge, all that remains is sorrow."_

---

I have pictures up finally! Okay, some crappy sketches really. It's on my deviantart site: "girlquinndreamer. deviantart. com" (Just get rid of the spaces between the words... won't let me load links) Check my gallery and my scraps!


	9. Part II, Ch IX: Bright Boy

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter IX: Bright Boy

* * *

Naruto had settled against the corner of the large couch that sat in her living room. She sat beside him as he yawned and stretched his right arm over the back of the couch, right where she laid back.

"Maybe you should come over more often so you can have a real breakfast," Sakura suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with what I usually eat," Naruto defended.

"Naruto, top ramen and milk are not the best way to start the day. I'm surprised you're not malnourished."

He grinned widely. "So, where did Akio run off to?"

"To Ino's," Sakura leaned back deeper in the cushion. "If he's not here or with you, he's with Shikano-chan. Do you think he likes her? I mean, isn't it too early for a seven year old to have a crush?"

Naruto shrugged. "Depends. Me, on the other hand, I was mature at that age, so I was ready to crush on girls."

"You? Mature?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"So, who did you like back then?"

"You, of course." He watched Sakura smile and then he asked, "Did you like anyone at that age?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

Her smile turned from bright to a dim, sad turn of the lip as she said gently, "You know the answer to that."

Naruto could feel the energy escape her as she turned away and stared at the blank TV that sat in front of them. Her eyes barely moved and it seemed as if she was off in a distant world, far from the couch they both shared. He raised his right hand and brushed it through the ends of her pink hair. Then, he reached under the curtain of her locks and began to massage the small muscles on her neck.

In response, Sakura's eyes fell closed and she allowed her head to drop so her chin was tucked against her chest. She released a heavy sigh and smiled. "That feels nice. I need this."

Naruto repositioned himself so his right foot stretched out on the couch. He moved her so that her back was to him and she sat on the couch space between his legs. "How about a back rub?" he said as he began to move his thumbs in circles onto her upper back.

Chills ran down Sakura's back and she felt her stress knots loosen under Naruto's circles. She felt as if she was sitting on a cloud, soothing enough to fall asleep upon…

"By the way, Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever plan to talk to him? It's been over a week."

Sakura's eyes shot open.

"Don't you think it's time?" Naruto ran his hands down the column of her back.

"I don't have any courage," she finally said.

"Sure you do," Naruto used his thumbs to write circles at the middle of her back. When she stayed silent, he suggested, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, thank you." Sakura shoot her head. "I have to deal with him myself. I'll find the courage to do it. It will just take some time."

"Hm…" Naruto massaged her lower back but his eyes were fixed on her ear.

"It's just… I wouldn't know what to say," Sakura explained. "I'd probably cry." She felt Naruto using all 10 digits to rub her lower back. Sakura looked up and saw an image of Sasuke. She blinked and looked again, realizing she was staring at a family photo, sitting on the table a few feet away. It was of her and Akio at the picnic she set up for him and Naruto over a month ago.

"It's okay if you cry," Naruto told her. "You have every right to."

"No, I don't," Sakura shook her head. "My number one concern is Akio-chan but I'm scared that seeing Sasuke-kun again… I won't have a clear head. I should always have Akio-chan in mind; he is my priority."

"Hmm…" Naruto said again, his hands rubbing her back at a slower pace. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in a gentle hug. Naruto rested his head on her crown of pink strands and said, "But wouldn't Akio want Okaa-chan to be happy as well?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps."

The clock against the wall chimed 10 o'clock.

Naruto looked up. "Oh, damn. I gotta go."

"Now?"

"Yeah. To Tsunade-no-baa-chan's torture," Naruto stood from the couch and headed to the front door.

"We'll see you tonight, right?"

"Of course," Naruto paused before stepping out. "What should I get for Akio? His birthday is tomorrow but he hasn't said what he wants."

She smiled and said, "Surprise him." She locked the door behind him when he left.

--

Ino raised her knife in the air and in one quick motion, dropped it onto the wooden board. Within a few seconds the lettuce in front of her was cut into bite-size pieces and divided in four small bowls. She was in the process of cooking meat when Shikano walked in the kitchen. "Okaa-san."

Ino deftly laid a piece of meat on the stove-top grill. "Yes?"

"Where's Naruto-nii?"

"At the hospital, I guess."

"Okay," Shikano turned away.

"Wait just a moment," Ino called.

Her daughter froze and turned on her heels. Ino just stared at her daughter, whose eyes were so much like her own.

_Sakura shook her head. "Shikano loves you."_

But she would never admit it, Ino laughed to herself. She knew her daughter well enough. She was not a very affectionate girl, but that didn't mean she didn't care. "Nothing," Ino smiled. "Lunch will be ready in about 20 minutes, okay?"

Shikano raised a curious eyebrow. "Thanks," and she proceeded to scurry off.

Ino heard the front door open, followed by a slight commotion.

"Hi Oyaji," Shikano said.

"Hi, Shika-oji-chan."

"Hey."

"We'll be back soon." The door closed.

Within a few moments, Shikamaru entered the kitchen.

"What did you get him?" Ino asked her husband.

"A set of shuriken, like you suggested," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Good. Lunch will be ready soon. The rice will take about another 15 minutes."

"Alright," he opened the refrigerator, looking for the pitcher of lemonade. "Where are they going?"  
"To the hospital, I think."

"What for?"

"To see Naruto, probably. Shikano asked where he was earlier."

Ino nearly jumped when she heard the refrigerator door close with a loud clunk. "That's where they're going?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What's wrong with that? They just want to see Naruto. Knowing those two, they probably want to see him perform a jutsu, like his Kagebushin."

Shikamaru's hand flew to his temple as he began to rub it in circles. "How troublesome…"

Ino whirled around and locked eyes with her husband. "What is the problem, Nara Shikamaru?"

He frowned at her short tone but responded, quite calmly, "Do you realize why Naruto is at the hospital?"

"To watch Sasuke-kun, of course."

"Akio is heading over there right now to see Naruto…" he took a moment to let the facts register through his wife's head, "… who is with Sasuke."

Ino's crystal eyes widened and the chopsticks she was cooking with dropped out of her hands and onto the floor. "Oh… damn…" Ino suddenly realized her error.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

--

Sasuke was already dressed by the time Naruto arrived in his room. They did not exchange greetings; instead, Naruto started with "I was over at Tsunade-no-baa-chan's and Kakashi-sensei said you wanted to talk to me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say that."

They both stood very still for a few moments, giving each other hard glares. Sasuke saw Naruto's frown widen before he sighed. "Come on. Let's go to the gardens."

Sasuke said nothing and only took hold of his crutches. He walked a few steps in front of Naruto as they made their way down the hall and outside in the gardens. Once there, Sasuke stood still, stopping under a tree, its branches kissed with small pink blossoms. He stared straight ahead of him at the tree's trunk when he said, "I need to talk to Sakura."

"Do you now?" Naruto bit. "Good for you, then."

"It's important," Sasuke said in a curt matter. He was never one to ask for help and he certainly didn't want to ask it from Naruto.

"You should ask if you need something. A 'please' or getting down on your knees--."

"I'm not asking for a favor," Sasuke cut Naruto off quickly, turning to face his old rival.

"You don't have a choice, got it? You're not the boss around here," Naruto regained control of the conversation. "It's her choice. She'll talk to you when she's ready."

"I don't have time to wait."

"Make time," Naruto growled. "She sacrificed a lot for you. The least you could do is be patient."

"I need to speak to her about Akio. He's my son--."

"Yeah, well, you haven't been much of a father," Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke's lips turned to a thin line. "I didn't know he existed."

"I know," Naruto's hands fell to his sides. "But still, you screwed up a lot of things when you left. Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if you found out what's been happening to them for the past years and didn't care."

"Kakashi-sensei told me everything. Of her pregnancy, the judgement she had to endure once he was born… He told me, so I do know," Sasuke glared at his blond companion.

Naruto crossed his arms again and looked to Sasuke's feet. "I've got to know… She's loved you since we were kids. But what about you? If it was some other girl's apartment, would you still have had sex with her?" Naruto swallowed hard, as if he struggled to push the words out of his throat. "You care about Sakura-chan, don't you?" Naruto asked, his eyes finally turning up to him.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, struggling to fabricate an answer. He looked down to the spiral decal on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" a voice called.

Sasuke looked up over Naruto's shoulder. He saw an image of his young self scurrying towards their direction. However, this child wore a dark burgundy shirt with a wide mouth collar and light colored long shorts. Not far behind was a girl with her dark blonde hair gathered in a ponytail and wearing violet clothes.

"Oh damn…" Naruto muttered under his breath, then put on his best smile. "Akio! Shikano!" he waved to them. He quickly muttered a "If you say anything, I'll kill you and use your insides as window curtains" to Sasuke, still smiling, still waving to the approaching kids.

The two children came up to Naruto, slightly panting from their previous running. "I was looking for you, Naruto-nii-chan!"

"Really? What for?"

"Shikano-chan and me wanna learn some shuriken moves."

As the conversation continued in front of him, Sasuke just watched his son. He looked like him and sounded like him in his own youth. But as he continued to speak, Sasuke saw his smile and heard the affection in his voice; some things he must have inherited from Sakura. He also couldn't help but notice the girl stealing glances at him, then his son. Sasuke immediately recognized her as Nara Shikano, the sleeping girl beside Akio at school. Her crystal eyes were calculating something inside her mind. If Sasuke's guess was right, and knowing she was a Nara, he figured that she was like her father, formulating thoughts in utter silence without anyone noticing.

Sasuke's thoughts shot back to Akio when he heard a gentle "Ano sa, ano sa, Naruto-nii-chan… who is that?"

Sasuke turned to Akio. Did he just say…?

Naruto turned to Sasuke, then back to Akio. "Oh, him? He's…" he looked at Sasuke, searching for an answer, but Sasuke gave him nothing to help. He was staring at him, wonder what Naruto would say. "He's someone I know," he grinned.

Akio bowed. "I'm Haruno Akio. This is my friend, Shikano." When her name was said, she bowed her head towards Sasuke.

Naruto was never much of a liar.

"He's… an old friend," Naruto added, placing a hand on the boy's head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…" Akio turned to Sasuke and asked wide-eyed, "Are you a ninja?"

"Aa," Sasuke swallowed, answering his son.

"What's your name?" Shikano spoke suddenly.

It was Sasuke's turn to look at Naruto for guidance. When Naruto did nothing, he said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Shikano's eyebrows lifted. "I've never heard of that name before."

"It's a clan that's long gone," he answered solemnly.

Shikano crossed her arms. "Are you from Konoha?"

Sasuke shot a glance to Naruto, then answered, "Yes."  
"Oh!" Akio's eyes lit up. "So, you graduated with Naruto-nii-chan and Okaa-chan, right? Her name is Haruno Sakura," he smiled proudly. "You remember her, right?"

"I remember her," he answered him.

"Hey, Naruto-nii-chan, he knew my dad, huh?" Akio tugged Naruto's sleeve. "You were all in the same class."

Naruto just smiled at him.

"Where is your dad now?" Sasuke asked slowly, looking at Akio. He was wondering what type of answer he would get.

Akio looked over to him and smiled. It was not the bright one his face was lit with earlier. It was a rather sad one, one that Sasuke would not soon forget. "He's gone for a very long mission."

"A mission?"

"Yeah. That's why he's not home." Pain crossed Akio's eyes for a brief second, before he covered it with a smile. "But he's out there to protect Konoha. My dad is on a mission, finding bad guys."

"I see," Sasuke looked to Naruto, who was frowning back.

"He's a hero, just like Naruto-nii-chan."

Sasuke felt his throat turn dry. He felt his head forming a sudden headache.

"Um, Akio," Naruto bent down to look at the boy, their eye levels equal. "I'm sorry but I can't teach you anything now. Maybe later tonight, okay?"

"Are you working?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Suddenly, Akio's dark eyes widen as if an idea sparked in his mind. He turned to Sasuke. "Ano, um… Uchiha-san, if you're not busy, do you want to have dinner with us?"

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted. "Us?"

Akio nodded. "Me, Naruto-nii-chan and Okaa-chan."

Both Sasuke and Naruto shared an expression of surprise. "Uh, wait a minute," Naruto shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Akio asked. "Okaa-chan always said to do nice things for others. And maybe seeing a friend will make her feel better."

"Akio…" Naruto trailed off.

"She's been sad for the past couple days. I can tell," Akio told them. "Maybe if she saw an old friend, she'll smile again."

A warm smile illuminated Naruto's face and he ruffled the boy's hair. Sasuke watched and felt he was a million miles away until Akio looked at him. "Unless you're busy, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head. "I'll see." Akio smiled up at him.

"Neh, Akio?" Shikano pulled on the back of his shirt. "We should get home for lunch."

"Oh, sorry," Akio smiled at her. "I'll see you later, Naruto-nii-chan! And you, Uchiha-san!" He bowed as his salutation and left.

Sasuke watched his son leave with Shikamaru's daughter.

"Neh, Akio?" he heard her say.

"What?"

"Um… nothing."

"You're weird."

"Shut up."

Sasuke watched as they disappeared from sight.

"Ah, man! Sakura-chan's going to kill me," Naruto slapped his forehead with his hand.

Sasuke turned to his old teammate and watched as he flopped down on the concrete bench. "First, I gotta ask Tsunade-no-baa-chan…" Naruto started mumbling to himself. "Then I got to call Sakura-chan and tell her…"

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the leg of the bench, where a small dandelion was growing.

_"He's gone for a long mission… that's why he's not home."_

"Ano sa," Naruto spoke.

Sasuke looked up.

"What's with the face?"

He looked away to the trees, then to its roots, all while standing with his crutches. "He's… like you," Sasuke told Naruto. "Sad but hiding everything with a smile."

"He has every reason to be sad," Naruto crossed his arms. "But he's always had help--."

"I noticed," Sasuke bit quickly, interrupting Naruto.

Naruto looked up, calculating Sasuke's sudden outburst. "Geez," Naruto shook his head. "Still a bastard after all these years, huh?" Naruto looked up and saw a brown hawk flying overhead.

Sasuke could still see Akio holding onto Naruto's sleeve and looking up at him with bright eyes, as if… "You really care for him," Sasuke started, staring at the roots of the trees.

Naruto stood, dusting off his behind. "He's the son of my two best friends. Of course I care for him."

Sasuke looked up to his old teammate.

Naruto didn't make any eye contact with him. He just turned as he said, "I need to get going." He made his way towards the hospital and Sasuke slowly followed, one small step at a time.

--

"What are you making, Okaa-chan?" Akio looked up from his drawings. He sat at the dining room table, sheets of paper and crayons scattered in front of him.

"Something special. Pork cutlet," Sakura turned to her son and smiled.

At hearing this, her son pouted. "No ramen?"

"No, Akio-chan, but tomorrow, okay?"

"For my birthday?"

"Yes."

At this, Akio smiled and continued with his drawings. "Okaa-chan? What did Otou-chan look like?"

Sakura froze as she began to unpack her groceries. "Um… your father?"

Akio nodded.

Sakura had to take a deep breath before she answered him. "Well, you look just like him. Your hair, your eyes, everything."

"Hm… okay," Akio nodded. "I guess I'll draw him next."

Curious of what her son was up to, she approached him and peered over his work. She could see four stick figures, one standing about half the height of the others, and each with line bodies and circle heads. "What are you drawing, Akio-chan?"

From left to right, he pointed, "Naruto-nii-chan, me, Okaa-chan and Uchiha-san."

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-who?"  
"Uchiha-san. He said you and Naruto-nii-chan all went to the academy together."

He didn't seem to notice her tight grip on the backrest. "How did… you meet him?"

"Oh. Shikano-chan and I found Naruto-nii-chan at the hospital this morning," he colored Naruto's hair with a yellow crayon. "Uchiha-san was with him."

"Oh." Sakura put on her best smile as she told her son she'd be right back. Once she was in the hall and out of sight, Sakura dashed to her bedroom and picked up the phone. She feverishly dialed a number and let it ring.

"Konoha Hospital, main desk."

"Hi. Is there a visitor there named Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh. He just left."

"Do you know where to?"

"To the Hokage's, I believe."

"Thank you." Sakura hung up and tried another number. When the other line picked up, she asked, "Shizune-san, is Naruto there?"

"Yes. Just a moment."

Sakura didn't have to wait long for him to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Naruto, why is it that my son knows Sasuke-kun's name?!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice laughed awkwardly. "It's really a funny story--."

"I'm not laughing!"

"True… but I meant to tell you. Honestly."

"Naruto, this is no laughing matter! What happened?"

"Sakura-chan, just calm down and let me explain." She took a few breaths before he continued. "Shikano and Akio were looking for me and they found me in the hospital garden with Sasuke."

Sakura released a nervous, frustrated sigh.

"Akio doesn't know, if that's what you're worried about," Naruto seemed to read her emotions through the phone.

"Does… does Sasuke-kun know?"  
"Yeah," Naruto answered after a pause.

"Oh gods," she muttered. "How did he take it?"

"He was really surprised, but what do you expect?"

"Yeah…" Sakura stood near her bedroom window.

"Um… did Akio tell you? About us coming over?"  
Sakura's eyes widened. " 'Us'?"

"Me and Sasuke."

"No, he didn't! You invited him over here?!?!"

"Not me!" Naruto defended. "It was Akio!"

"What?"  
"He invited him over for dinner tonight," Naruto informed her. "I'm going to bring him with me."

Sakura took a few moments to gather her thoughts. She looked out the window, down to the city streets below. She watched as a few kiosks were taking their business signs off the road and storing them away. "Why would Akio-chan do that?"

"He thinks you're lonely, Sakura-chan. So he thought bringing him over will make you smile. Doing nice things for others… didn't you teach him that?"

Sakura nodded. "But Tsunade-sama would never allow that."

"I told her already. I said I was going to take Sasuke to meet you and Akio."

"What did she say?"

"You know, that 'Aah-huh…' she does. That old lady always does that when she thinks something is interesting."

"Naruto…" Sakura trailed off. Both were silent on the phone for a few moments. She didn't say or hear a word when she slowly crossed the room from her window to her bed.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said slowly, prompting her to continue.

She took her time and sat down at the foot of her bed. Sakura sighed before she told him, "I don't think I can do this."

"But you're gonna have to. Now or never, right?"

"What am I going to say?"  
"Just tell him how you feel and what you want."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. "I still care for him. So much…" she muttered to herself.

"I know," came Naruto's voice after a few moments.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, as if she suddenly realized something. "Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

She shook her head. No, she couldn't ask him. "Nothing. I forgot…"

"If not for your sake, then definitely for Akio's future," Naruto told her. "You don't have to tell Akio now. Maybe later."

"Hmm…" Sakura's eyes looked ahead to the blank wall in front of her. "Right."

"We'll be there at seven. I have to go."

"I'll see you later."

"Take it easy, alright?" Naruto advised.

"You too," and Sakura hung up. She dropped the phone beside her bed and blinked back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _You're going to worry him_, she told herself. _He's already gone through enough._

Just then, a knock came to her door. "Okaa-chan?"

Sakura stood and made a quick check to the mirror. She practiced a smile before opening the door. "Sorry I left earlier. Is something wrong?"

"Do you want me to put the groceries away?" Akio asked. "It'll get icky if they are left out."

"Oh, no thank you, dear. I'll cook now." She guided her son down the hall to the dining room again. Akio sat in the chair he previously occupied, returning to his drawing, while Sakura returned to the kitchen.

Sakura rolled the plastic bags into neat knots and stored them in a cabinet under the sink.

"Oh! Okaa-chan, I asked Uchiha-san to dinner tonight," Akio told her. "Is that okay?"

Slowly, she rose and turned to her son. "It's alright, Akio-chan." Sakura turned back to the sink and turned on the faucet. Water poured out of the opening and she put her hands under the tepid water. "Um… Akio-chan?"

"Yes?" he didn't look up as he colored the pants of his Naruto drawing with orange crayon.

"Did you speak with Uchiha-san?"

"Yes."

Sakura soaped her hands and ran them under the faucet again. "So, what do you think of him?"

"Hmm…" akio put his crayon down and looked at his mom. "Sad."

Sakura turned the faucet off and grabbed the dishtowel hanging over the stove handle. "Sad?"  
"Yeah…" his eyes moved across his drawn image of Sasuke. "When I was looking at him, his eyes looked sad." He looked to his mother. "Uchiha-san said his clan is gone. Is that why he looks so sad?"  
A soft smile found its way to her lips. "Yes. That's why."

"That's why I asked him over. He's lonely, I bet," Akio nodded at his sharp observation. "I thought Okaa-chan would want to see him, too. You were his friend, right? He remembers you."

Sakura walked to Akio's side, bent over and embraced him. Akio remained still as she held him in her arms and let out a deep sigh. "Okaa-chan?" he asked with concern, pulling away.

_Akio deserves so much better_, she said to herself. _I'm such a cowardly woman._ "I love you, that's all," she told him.

"Oh," he said gently, then smiled back. "I love Okaa-chan too. I want you to be proud."

"I am, Akio-chan. I am proud of you." She struggled to put a smile on her face. "I'd love to see your drawings when you're finished. They look beautiful so far."

Akio nodded and returned to his work as she returned to the kitchen.


	10. Part II, Ch X: Surprise Him

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter X: Surprise Him

Author's note: Ah, my favorite chapter thus far. Oh… and um, how is Naruto so well informed? Let's just say that Sakura told him. And warning for Naruto's potty mouth.

* * *

An Anbu standing outside his room told Sasuke that Naruto would be there soon to escort him through town. When he was finished getting ready, he sat quietly at the foot of his bed, staring at the blank wall. He balled his hands into fists, relaxed, and then clenched them again.

The door clicked open and Naruto slowly opened the door. Sasuke, not forgetting to send him an angry glare, stood on both legs, his weight on his left leg as he held a crutch on his right side.

Naruto looked at his feet. "Where's the other one?"

"I don't need it," Sasuke said matter of factly.

Naruto shrugged. "That's fine. It's not like you can run away, anyway." He waited for Sasuke to walk up to him and enter the hall before closing the door. As they made their way out of the hospital, all six Anbu members remained above them on the rooftops of the buildings Naruto and Sasuke passed.

They walked side by side in utter silence for ten minutes. Sasuke found them approaching a three-level apartment complex not too far from the academy. Naruto led them to a door at the end of the walkway on the second floor.

Naruto was about to knock on the door before he stopped himself. "Hey…" he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Just do one thing… don't tell Akio-chan who you really are. Not until Sakura-chan says so."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his old teammate.

"That's the least you could do."

"I don't owe you anything."

"It's not for me, you idiot. It's for them, especially him. Don't screw up," Naruto growled as he knocked on the door.

They could hear a gentle pitter-patter of footsteps and fumbling of the locks from the other side. The door then opened a crack and Sasuke saw his smaller image standing there. The boy who opened the door had a smile on his face as he fully pulled the door back. "Naruto-nii-chan! Uchiha-san! You're here!"

Naruto put on his biggest grin. "Hey there!" and proceeded to pat the boy on the head.

The boy smiled and stepped back as he let them in. Naruto and Sasuke took off their shoes and Akio led them deeper in the apartment. "Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, they're here," he said as they entered the dining nook.

Sasuke cast his eyes upon her. Her hair was past her shoulders, like how it was in her youth. She stood beside the table, laying out the placemats. He noticed her look up and immediately, the colors in her cheeks left. Soon after that, she smiled. "Hi, Naruto…" her eyes turned to him, "… Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura," he said.

"So!" Naruto leaned down to get to Akio's eye level. "What's for dinner?" he rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Pork," Akio answered quickly.

Naruto's mood dropped and so did his jaw. "But… ramen…"

"Tomorrow, Naruto-nii-chan!" Akio told him, sticking his palm out in front of him, stopping the adult's complaints. "Okaa-chan said she'll make some tomorrow."

"Oh! Well I'm definitely coming over!" Naruto grinned.

"I'll just be a few more minutes," Sakura adjusted her ponytail off her shoulder and onto her back. "Make yourselves at home," she barely gave the men a glance before re-entering into the kitchen.

Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura but then stopped when he felt a tap on his arm. He looked down to see his son smiling up at him. "Sit down, Uchiha-san."

His last name sounded odd coming from the boy's lips. He nodded and proceeded to the brown couch Naruto was sitting on. Akio flopped on the middle cushion of the couch next to Naruto, leaving space for Sasuke to sit on the right side.

"Ano-sa, Naruto-nii-chan," Akio tugged on Naruto's sleeve, "hosts are supposed to offer tea to guests, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

Akio nodded, then stood, turning to Sasuke. "I'll get you some tea, okay, Uchiha-san?"

"Oh no," Naruto stood and put a hand to Akio's shoulder. "You sit. I'll get the tea. Your mom will never forgive me if you hurt yourself." He walked away, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm grown up though," Akio muttered as he sat down. He turned to Sasuke and smiled. "I'll be seven years old tomorrow," he declared.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Tomorrow is your birthday?"

Akio nodded. "That's why Okaa-chan is going to make ramen! It's my favorite."

Sasuke found himself taking mental notes.

Naruto soon returned with a cup of tea. He placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch Sasuke sat on. Naruto then returned to his seat.

Sasuke said nothing and took the cup in his hands. He sat at the edge of the couch, crutch propped against the couch's armrest. The three sat in silence as Sasuke drank and the sound of him putting the cup back down on the table seemed to echo. Sasuke looked beside him and noticed a few framed pictures sitting on a table to his right. He reached over, tilting the frame for a better look. It was of Sakura and Akio sitting on a red and white-checkered blanket, laid out on a grass field.

"That's when Okaa-chan made a picnic for Naruto-nii-chan and me."

Sasuke turned to Akio. "Both of you?" and then glanced at Naruto.

Naruto returned his stare, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. Okaa-chan made a really good lunch, I learned some ninja skills, we played and watched the sky," Akio turned to Naruto. "It was fun, huh?"  
Naruto immediately changed his expression to a smile. "You bet! We should do that again."

Sasuke turned away, putting the picture back in its place. He watched Sakura at the corner of his eye as she walked in and out of the kitchen, setting the table that sat not too far from the couch.

"Okaa-chan," Akio asked as she set down four rice bowls on the table. "Where are my drawings?"

"In your room," she answered as she continued setting the table. "On your desk."

"I'll be right back," he smiled at retreated into the hallway.

Sasuke drank another sip of tea as Naruto exhaled, as if releasing a nervous breath. Sasuke noticed that Sakura did not look up as she continued to set the table. He only took his eyes off her when Akio re-emerged from the hallway with a few sheets of paper in hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Naruto asked.

Akio smiled as he stood before both men, holding up a drawing he made earlier. "I drew this today. There's Naruto-nii-chan, me, Okaa-chan and Uchiha-san," he said, pointing to each figure as he named them.

"Wow, you got the details of our clothing," Naruto praised. "Good job, Akio!"

Akio smiled as Naruto ruffled his hair.

Sasuke's eyes scanned over the artwork. His eyes darkened when they set on the smallest figure standing by the one with the blond hair and orange pants. "May I see what else you have?" Sasuke noticed his son was holding more than one sheet of paper.

Akio nodded and handed them to him. He sat down beside Sasuke and scooted closer to him, eagerly observing Sasuke's facial responses.

Sasuke looked at the sheet of the four figures once again before placing it underneath the pile. The next one looked like a dog with white fur and brown ears. The corner of Sasuke's mouth moved up, noting that the dog only had three legs. "It looks like Akamaru," he thought out loud.

"Yeah! It's Kiba-oji-chan's dog! Akamaru is nice."

"It's… well done. Your drawing," Sasuke struggled to find the right words to praise his son. He continued, putting the three-legged Akamaru underneath the pile.

The next drawing was of a figure, standing alone on the white sheet. Only the face was colored in with a peach crayon; the drawing lacked eyes, hair and clothes.

"That'll be my dad once I finish," Akio informed. "I don't know what he looks like."

Sasuke turned to the boy. "Your mother never told you?"

Akio shook his head. "She doesn't say much about Otou-chan," Akio's eyes dimmed as he stared at the incomplete sketch. "Okaa-chan said I look like him but…"

Sasuke shot a look at Naruto, who gently shook his head. Sasuke looked to Akio again. "Your mother is right. You do look like him. Exactly like him."

Akio's eyes turned to Sasuke, eyes slightly widened. "Really? Even now?"

"Aa," Sasuke said stiffly, ignoring Naruto's wide eyes and panicked looks.

Akio opened his mouth but the words did not come; Sakura announced that dinner was ready. Sasuke put the drawings down on the coffee table and took his teacup in hand. He slowly made his way to a seat at the square table. Akio chose a seat on Sasuke's right, facing Naruto. The empty seat directly across from Sasuke was reserved to their hostess; Sakura began to fill their bowls with rice. After filling everyone's bowls and serving them tea, Naruto said a quick chant of thanks and began to dig in. Sakura ate slowly and quietly. Sasuke reached for his chopsticks, watching his son just stare at his food. They both said a quiet thanks and Sasuke began to eat. He tried to recall the last time he had her home-cooking. However, the memory was so old, he barely recalled it. All he could grasp was a mission during the afternoon. It was spring. Her hair was long, like how it was now.

"Ano-sa, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked over to his son.

"Have you… seen my father recently?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto nearly choked on his rice.

"You're a ninja, right? I thought you got hurt during a mission. I thought you might saw my father out there--."

"Akio-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, her hand falling to the table, chopsticks dropping from her hand. Naruto and Akio both stared at her with shocked eyes; she had never raised her voice like that in such a long time, and never to Akio.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called her name, as if reminding her, cluing her in on her behavior.

After realizing what she had just done, she shook her head and tried to smile. "I didn't mean to yell, Akio-chan. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. It's just that you shouldn't bother Sasuke-kun when he's trying to eat."

Akio nodded slowly, understanding. "Oh… okay, I'm sorry, Okaa-chan, I didn't know." He looked over to Sasuke. "I'm sorry to bother you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke shook his head. "You didn't bother me," he then looked over to Sakura, whose cheeks were pink from embarrassment. "Not at all…"

--

"You can tuck me in tomorrow night, Okaa-chan," Akio told her after he brushed his teeth and changed his pajamas.

"Alright, good night," she said to her son and kissed him on the forehead.

Akio turned to Sasuke. "Good night, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, and then placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "Good night."

Akio left the doorway to his room and hopped in his bed. Naruto followed and sat on the edge of Akio's bed. "Two stories, Naruto-nii-chan!"

"Hai, hai… let's see…" Naruto pondered.

Sakura walked away from the open door to the end of the hall, which connected to the entrance foyer. Sasuke followed slowly, without his crutch and stood right behind her. He had learned so many things in one evening. It just added to the questions he already had. "Sakura," her name fell on to his lips so easily.

"Please," she lowered her voice to a whisper, and turned to his direction, yet not directly facing him. "Please wait until he's asleep."

Sasuke said nothing and just leaned back, back against the wall, arms crossed. Sakura crossed the hall and stood against the wall opposite Sasuke, directly in front of him. Her left arm hung across her midriff and she used that to support her right elbow, right hand cupping her cheek. They both stood about six feet away from Akio's room.

"And then," Naruto's proud, spirited voice exited the door, "I kage-bushined, multiplying into a thousand! The snake couldn't take it and it exploded into little pieces!"

"Wow…" a marveled Akio said. "You can defeat giant snakes too!"

"That's right!" Naruto laughed.

"Another story!" Akio exclaimed.

"Hm… how about when I used the Rasengan during the Sannin battle?"

"I already heard that one on Thursday!"

"Oh… hm…"

"Ano-sa, Naruto-nii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story about my parents?"

"You-your parents?"

"Uh-huh."

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes turned to the door.

"Hm…"

Sasuke kept his ear open, listening to what Naruto would tell his son.

"There was this one time," Naruto began, "during the Chuunin Exam, when this evil man from the Village of the Hidden Sound was after your dad."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. He even put a curse on your dad's neck so he could control your Otou-chan."

Sakura inhaled and it sounded like a gasp. Sasuke's arm crossed his chest; his hand flew to his neck.

"Why was that bad guy after him?"

"Because he wanted your father to be on his side."

"But Otou-chan would never leave Konoha!"

A pause.

Sasuke's eyes fell to Sakura's feet.

"But then, because of the curse, your dad became unconscious. I fought a lot before that, but I got knocked out. Your mom was the only one awake. She was very brave, though. She tried to defend us against that evil man's henchmen. One of them even held her by the hair and your mom had to cut her own hair to escape."

"Okaa-chan cut her hair?"

"This short."

"Whoa…"

Sasuke's eyes fell to her ears, where he remembered her hair strands once ended.

"But even though her hair was short and she was bruised up, she kept fighting. And then, there was this burst of purple chakra and your dad woke up. The curse took over him; there were black markings all over his skin, like his skin was on fire. He found out that those evil sound ninjas hurt your mom and then he attacked them.

"But he wasn't the same. The curse made him not think straight. He kept attacking. Your mom was scared and she wanted him to stop."

"But why? Ninjas are supposed to get rid of their enemies."

"True but the curse made him think of nothing but to kill. Your mom was scared he'd kill everyone."

"So… did he?"

"She stopped him. She hugged him and cried and begged him to stop."

A pause. "He did?"

"He did. He saw her crying and then the black markings disappeared from his skin."

"Okaa-chan healed Otou-chan."

Sasuke's eyes fell to her hands.

"Otou-chan cares for Okaa-chan. I'm positive," Akio declared a matter of factly.

"Why do you think that?"  
"Because he was mad when he saw Okaa-chan beat up. And he did what she said because she was crying. He probably doesn't like seeing her cry either."

Sasuke locked eyes with Sakura. She stood across from him in the dimly lit hall, eyes slightly widened, trying to read his expression.

"When we were younger, your father made it very clear that he didn't want your mother hurt. He did care for her, even when he was young."

Sasuke could not bring himself to look at her anymore.

"Well, time to sleep!" the bedsprings creaked slightly. "Good night, Akio."

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-nii-chan," was followed with a yawn.

Sasuke looked towards the door and saw Naruto walk into the hall. He turned off the lights, closed the door behind him and looked up to meet eyes with Sasuke. Then, he looked over to Sakura, whose right hand covered her mouth. "He's asleep now. He seemed pretty tired," Naruto said in a low voice.

Sasuke made his way to the dining table. Each step on his right foot caused a biting pain to shoot up his back. He stood beside the table, clutching one of the chairs, using it for support. "Did you ever plan on telling him?"  
Sakura and Naruto walked from the hall and joined him near the dining table. Sakura shook her head, arms crossed.

"He doesn't even know my name--."

"And why the hell should he?" Naruto growled. "We didn't think you'd come back!"

"Stay out of this," Sasuke hissed.

"I won't--!"

"Naruto," Sakura said gently. "Please."

Naruto turned to her, an expression of hurt lining his eyes. "Sakura-chan…"

"I need to answer his questions."

"You don't owe him anything!"

Sakura reached out to Naruto and placed a hand on his forearm. "It's okay," she managed to put a gentle smile on her face. "It's alright."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, reading the gazes the two exchanged. He felt his stomach shifting erratically.

Naruto balled his hands into fists, and then looked away from her. "It's true. I never planned to tell him. At least, until he was old enough and when I had the courage to say it.

"The truth is, Sasuke-kun, I didn't know how to explain to him that his father left very early on. I just… couldn't."

"But didn't he want to know why you suffered so much ridicule?" Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes shift. "Kakashi-sensei told me," he provided, answering her silent question.

"Naruto, Ino and myself tried our best to keep all of that from him."

Naruto's arms crossed.

"But you understand, right?" Sakura continued. "I was scared to tell him that his father left. How could that make him feel? If you could have seen him growing up…" Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. "He wants to be the perfect boy, a boy his father could be proud of."

Sasuke declared, "But Akio is _my_ son."

"Do you think you can stake claim!" Naruto burst. Sakura turned to him, but he interrupted. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I can't just stand here." He turned to Sasuke. "You left for years, not planning to return! Then I bring you back to town after your ass got kicked, you find out you left behind a family and you're still acting like some stupid shit!"

"Naruto, please!"

"I'm the boy's father."

"You were never here for him!" Naruto's fist tightened.

"Both of you--!" Sakura called.

"I didn't know; you know that," Sasuke glared at the jounin.

"You shouldn't have left Konoha in the first place!" he responded.

"Please stop," Sakura cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"I had my reasons for leaving. But I'm Akio's father, unlike you, Naruto!"

"You son of a--!"

"Don't, both of you!" Sakura raised her voice over the racket in front of her. All three became silent, a thick fog of tension sitting over them.

"Y…you're my… father?" came a shaking voice from the foyer.


	11. Part II, Ch XI: Answers

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter XI: Answers

Author's note: (breathe) "Akio… I am your father." "NOOO!!!" I have no shame, really.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. This coming chapter isn't as dramatic (I figured a break was in order), but it gives you all a continuation of what happened. P

* * *

"Y…you're my…father?" came a shaking voice from the foyer.

All three turned to the hallway entrance. Akio stood in his pajamas and slippers; mouth and eyes wide open with shock and disbelief. "U…Uchi-Uchiha-san… you…"

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh gods…"

"My…my… dad…?" Akio pushed the words out.

Sasuke stood still, frozen under Akio's gaze.

"Akio," Naruto gulped. "H-how long have you been there?"

Akio kept staring up at Sasuke.

Sakura swallowed, and then took a deep breath. With a gentle voice, she spoke. "Akio-chan, you should be in bed," she stepped forward towards her son, but Akio took one step to the left, away from her. "Akio-chan?"

"Uchi… Are you?" Akio's voice shook. "Are you my father?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's back as the blonde man faced the boy. Sasuke finally looked at his son and told him, "I am."

Akio managed to look away to the other adults. "Okaa-chan… Naruto-nii-chan… why… why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto looked down to the floor, head hung in shame, brow furrowed in a frown.

"We didn't know how to," Sakura tried to explain.

Akio looked away for a moment, trying to understand his mother's answer. Eventually, he dismissed Sakura's answer and looked up to his father again. "So, are you done? Are you finished with your mission?" his eyes glimmered.

"I…" Sasuke gulped before answering, "I'm not finished."

The light that sparkled in the boy's eyes left. A chill ran down Sasuke's spine when he saw his son's expression fall. "Y-you're not coming home?"

"No," he answered honestly. "The truth is that I have important matters to deal with…so, I need to leave."

"More important that your family?" Akio's words shook with every breath.

"You don't understand, Akio," Sasuke said. "I'm not fighting villains like your mother said. I've been after one man for years, even when I was your age. Long ago, I made a promise to myself that I'd kill him."

"But… don't you want to come home to your family?" Akio looked wide-eyed, trying to understand everything that has happened within these five minutes. "You've been gone for a long time; didn't you want to be with us? With Okaa-chan… with me…?"

"I… didn't know you existed," Sasuke admitted in one breath. "I never found out until recently."

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened, not believing what Sasuke just said. Sakura buried her face in her hands, tears falling down her face. Tears also broke in Akio's eyes and his mouth was wide open in shock. "Dammit, Sasuke!" Naruto crossed over to him and held him by the collar, nearly lifting his feet off the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"He needs to know the truth," Sasuke held his arm across his chest and tried to push some distance between them.

"Okaa-chan, but, did you even try… to tell him?"

Slowly, Sakura shook her head.

"Why not? If he knew… he would have stayed. Then we wouldn't be so sad. Then you wouldn't cry all the time."

"No, Akio. Your dad left a long time ago," Naruto tried to explain. "She didn't want to look for him and tell him."

Hearing this, Akio's eyes widened as if realizing something. "She didn't…?" he looked over to his mother. "Is it me? You didn't want to tell him about me?"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. "No, no!" Sakura sobbed. "That--!" Before they knew it, Akio ran out the front door and into the dark night. "Wait! Akio-chan!" Sakura managed to find her legs and moved out the door.

Naruto shoved Sasuke aside. "Akio! No, that's not what I meant!" he and Sakura were out the door in a heartbeat.

Sasuke fell back against the chair and it clattered to the floor. He fell to the floor on his right side, gritting his teeth in pain. Sasuke reached up to the table with his left hand, using it to hoist himself up. After a few moments, he managed to get on his feet and, as fast as his aching muscles would allow, made his way out the door and onto the walkway outside. He looked over the railing, seeing the lifeless street cast with two yellow streetlights. Then Naruto and Sakura came into view, each coming from opposite directions of the street. They were talking, Sasuke guessed, as tears covered Sakura's cheeks.

Sasuke gripped the metal railing.

Sakura was shaking her head animatedly, her hands trying to catch her tears. Naruto grasped her shoulders with each hand, trying to look at her straight in the eye.

Sasuke's knuckles became white.

Naruto reached a hand to Sakura's face and used his fingers to brush her tears away. He moved closer to her and spoke as he stroked her hair. Her sobbing subsided slightly and she nodded to what he said.

Sasuke wanted to break the metal railing.

Naruto dashed off as Sakura headed back to the apartment. Within a few minutes, Sakura appeared to the left of Sasuke, a few feet from her apartment entrance. "He's, um…" she began, "he's going to look for him…" Sakura looked up to face him. "We should get inside. It's cold."

Sasuke stared at her for a few heartbeats before leaving his place behind the railing and going inside the apartment. Sakura followed and locked the door behind her. As Sasuke sat down on the sofa, he watched her speed to the phone in the kitchen and began calling numbers from a small address book beside her phone.

"Ino, Ino, oh thank god you're home!" he could hear Sakura cry. "It's Akio-chan. He ran away! Yes… he found out. Yes, everything. I know…"

Sasuke's eyes fell to another picture, behind the one he was looking at earlier. Akio was a few years younger in this one and Naruto was with him. It looked as if they were at a lake, with Naruto holding him, making Akio's head above the water, Akio's face in a smile as he splashed about. It seemed as if Naruto was teaching Akio how to swim.

"Hello, Chouji?" I'm sorry to call so late…"

Sasuke turned away from the picture. He ran his hand over the upholstery of the armrest, tracing lines on the fabric.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Sakura. Please call--."

Sasuke forced his body to angle away from the picture. It sat, taunting and teasing him, displaying his son enjoying a summer's day with his old teammate and rival.

"Tenten, it's Sakura. If you see--."

Sasuke forced his eyes to the large window that framed the night sky. The skies were dark and the dots of stars served as very little light. Sasuke wondered if Akio could see out there.

"Lee-san, this is Sakura. If you see--."

Akio's face, twisted with pain and confusion, was etched in Sasuke's memory. Sasuke opened his eyes, cradling his chin in his hands. He could still see his son's tears trickling down his cheeks, his eyes wide, not quite able to grasp the knowledge he gained.

"Kiba, it's Sakura. I need--."

Something was pulling in his chest, yanking hard at his insides. Just remembering Akio's face, the rejection, all that pain… Guilt felt very foreign to Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in silence as Sakura continued calling people, asking whoever to keep an eye open for their son. Minutes passed and Sakura began to make another pot of tea. She emerged from the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table, face buried in her hands. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this…" she muttered.

Sasuke looked over to her, her figure shaking with worry and doubt. He opened his mouth but the words stuck to his tongue and he stayed silent.

A hand fell from her face to the tabletop. She tapped the surface gently before clenching her hand into a fist. Then her hand returned to her face.

"Maybe he should have been told earlier," Sasuke broke the silence.

Sakura looked up. "No… I couldn't. I couldn't tell him." She looked up directly Sasuke. "I was going to tell him when he was older."

"He needed to know."

"I know, but still, it wasn't supposed to happen like this! I would have never thought you'd come back to tell him." She wiped her cheeks and looked down to her twiddling thumbs. "So… are you really leaving?"

Sasuke turned to her, then the window. "Didn't I say that?"

"Oh gods, why?" she asked him. "Why did you tell him if you are going to leave again?"

"Akio needs to know."  
"But he doesn't need to be hurt like this! Don't you see what this is doing to him? Akio finally met you face-to-face for the first time, only to be told you wouldn't stay with him; your own son!"

"I didn't plan this."

"It's destroying him, though. You have no idea how much he wants to make his parents proud. But then to be told his father will not stay with him? What do you think this is doing to him?"

Sasuke turned away from her to the floor space between the couch and the dining table. He ran an angry hand through his hair. He never meant for his son to become this upset. He did not anticipate him running out the door in tears. He started calculating the damage. "It's too late now."

"At least…" Sakura bit her lip, shifting her eyes away as she continued. "Why did you want him to know?"

Sasuke looked up at her.

"If you're leaving anyway, what's the point? Why did you want him to know?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Be-because…" he trailed off slowly.

Just then, the phone rang. Both of them jumped in their seats at the sound. "Akio-chan," Sakura muttered and headed to the phone. Sasuke tried to stand and stayed still when she answered the phone in the middle of the second ring. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura's shoulders fell as she looked over to Sasuke from across the room

"Don't be too disappointed," Kakashi chuckled.

"No, it's just—I left a message--."

"I found Akio," he interrupted.

"You found him?" her eyes lit up and Sasuke stepped forward. "Is he okay? Where? How--?"

"Calm down, don't worry, he's fine."

Sakura covered her mouth and let the tears fall down her face. She began to hiccup. "He's okay…" she muttered to herself, reassuring, almost confirming what she heard. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed as he sat back on the couch's armrest.

"Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura swallowed. "Akio-chan, he…" her fingers ran down the spine of her address book, "… he found out. About Sasuke being his father."

A pause. "I see." Kakashi left out a sigh. "Well, I thought that's what happened. I found him at the memorial stone and he was very upset. I was wondering whether I should take him home."

"But…" Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, then looked down to the counter. "I don't think he wants to see me. Or any of us right now."

"I think so, too," Kakashi added. "Perhaps some time away will clear his head."

"If he doesn't want to come home tonight, would you take him to Ino's?"

Kakashi glanced at the little boy at the corner of his eye, sitting at a table across the room. "Sure. It's not that far from this dango shop."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Of course," he smiled softly, leaning against the counter the phone sat on.

"Um," Sakura muttered, "also… if Akio-chan asks anything… can you…?"

Kakashi already knew what she would ask. "I'll tell him," he said.

"Thank you."

"Try to sleep, Sakura. Good night," and Kakashi hung up. He turned to the shopkeeper. "Thank you," he told the attendant and left the phone on the counter. He brought three servings of dango over to Akio, who was sitting alone at a table across the room, a hot cup of tea sitting in front of him. He set the dango in front of the boy. "Here," and he sat down.

Akio sniffled and rubbed his red nose with the back of his hand. "Thank you, Kashi-jii-chan," and then he reached to eat one. He chewed on it quietly, filling the air with occasional hiccups and sniffles.

Kakashi sat back in his seat and watched the child eat. He closed his eyes for a moment, and for a brief second, while his eyelids were half-open, he saw an image of Sasuke, his eyes clouded with loneliness. Kakashi's vision cleared and watched Akio eat a second piece. Perhaps he was getting old, seeing things and such. He shook his head.

"Kashi-jii-chan," Akio spoke softly.

He looked to the boy sitting across from him.

"Uchiha-san… is my father," Akio took a deep breath. "But… he didn't know…. I was alive." He stared at his cup of tea, watching the leaves sit at the bottom. "Okaa-chan…" tears found their way to his eyes once more. "Okaa-chan didn't want him to know…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm no good," he uttered and let his head hang in shame, the tears falling to his lap. His hands balled to fists on the table, trying yet failing to hide his shaking.

Kakashi extended his hand, a spare napkin in hand. He let it touch the boy's forehead causing him to look up. "No, no. That's not the case at all," he smiled softly.

Akio's eyes widened and then took the napkin, wiping his cheeks. "But…" he sniffled, "Naruto-nii-chan said she didn't want to tell him."

"Ah, well, your Naruto-nii-chan was never good with words," Kakashi shrugged. "There are a lot of reasons as to why your father didn't know."

"Because he left? To kill a bad man?" Akio blew his nose.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

Akio set the used napkins aside and clutched the teacup with his small hands. He took a sip and let out a sigh, then placed the cup back down. "Ano-sa… Kashi-jii-chan…"

Kakashi set his elbows on the table.

Akio's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but then remained quiet. He took a few breaths before he spoke again. "What happened? To my parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna know everything. About my dad, my mom… no one tells me anything. But I'm older now," Akio frowned.

Kakashi did not have to debate on whether to say anything. He had wanted to tell the boy for years, but he kept quiet in respect for Sakura's request. He loved the woman like his own daughter; perhaps Akio was too young to comprehend. But seeing the child so insistent, with a sparkle of curiosity, wonder and determination all mixed in one reminded the jounin of the boy's Nii-chan, Okaa-chan and Otou-chan; all three students in one child. "Yes," he nodded. "You are older." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "What do you know about your father?"

Akio shrugged.

"Your father is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, a long line of strong ninjas with a powerful bloodline limit."

"Like Neji-oji-chan and Hina-oba-chan?"

"Precisely. Like the Hyuuga clan, the Uchiha clan had its own strengths and advantages. They were happy and prosperous. However, when your father was your age, his entire clan was killed."

Akio's eyes widened. "Everyone?"

Kakashi nodded. "Everyone. By one man."

"Is that who father is after?"

"Yes. Ever since, he vowed to become strong, so one day, he could get his revenge. Being a ninja, getting promoted didn't matter to Sasuke. Strength was all he cared about. He focused on only that, so that one day, he could chase after the killer."

"Do you know?" Akio asked. "Do you know who the bad guy is?"

Slowly, Kakashi nodded. "I do."

"Who is it?"

Kakashi hesitated slightly, wondering if he should reveal that the boy was the nephew to the mass murderer. "His name is Itachi." Then, after a few moments of silence, he decided that hiding information was not the best decision. After all, that was why Akio was in this mess in the first place. "Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of your father."

Akio's eyes widened further. "Wait… that means… my uncle? He killed his family and now my dad wants to kill him, too?"

Kakashi slowly nodded, watching the boy's brow furrow in disbelief. "Your father was very set in obtaining strength, even if that meant leaving Konoha."

"Why did he leave? He couldn't get strong here? Okaa-chan and Naruto-nii-chan are strong and they stayed here."

"He didn't think so. He was offered a chance to gain power from the leader of the Village of the Hidden Sound."

The name struck Akio's brain.

"The leader was a Sannin, like the Godaime and Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya? Who?"

Kakashi blinked. "The man who taught Naruto after me. Tall, long white--."

"Oh! Ero-jii-jii."

"Yes, him," Kakashi smiled, recalling how Naruto used to address the Toad Sannin. One of the many things that rubbed off on the boy: Naruto's lingo.

"So, father left Konoha," Akio continued, trying to take it in.

Kakashi rested his crossed arms on the table. "Naruto tried to bring him back but he couldn't. And Sasuke had been gone ever since."

"When did he leave?"

"He was 13; almost fourteen years ago."

"But…" Akio thought for a moment. "I'm turning seven tomorrow. How could my mom and dad make me if dad was away?"

"Oh," Kakashi nearly forgot. "Well, Sasuke did return for a short while. I was not sure why."

"That's when Okaa-chan and he played fun in bed?" Akio asked.

Kakashi raised his brow. "What did you say?"

Akio shrugged. "Play fun in bed. That's what Shikano-chan called it. She said that's how babies are made. She walked into her parents' room and they were playing fun. She said sometimes, if you play the rules correctly, babies could be made."

"I see," Kakashi could not help feel amused at the awkwardness.

Akio nodded. "Shikano-chan is smart."

"Yes, yes she is."

Akio looked down to his last dango, half-finished. His eyes grew sad again. "So… do you know why my mom didn't tell my dad?"

"Because when she found out you were growing inside her, she didn't want to leave the village. Leaving the village meant that she could possibly be attacked by an enemy ninja and she didn't want to risk losing you," Kakashi explained. "Your mother loves you very much."

Akio closed his eyes before taking more of his dango. He wiped his eyes again before drinking some tea.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kakashi suggested. "Or do you want me to take you to your friend's?"

"Can you take me to Shikano-chan's place?" Akio asked after finishing his tea.

Kakashi smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure."


	12. Part II, Ch XII: What ifs

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter XII: What-ifs and Could Have Beens

Author's Note: I forgot to upload this a few weeks ago… sorry, guys. Remember, this is Naru/Saku/Sasu, so hang tight. Oh, and in the first scene, with the anime Shikano is watching… first person that can name the reference, leave their e-mail and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!

* * *

About half an hour ago, Shikamaru's wife received a call from Hatake Kakashi, informing her that he was going to drop off a guest to spend the night. Shikamaru's wife immediately set her husband out to their guest's house to pick up extra clothes and essentials. He had just returned with a small backpack, filled with their guest's belongings. "Is he here yet?" He asked his wife after locking the door behind him. 

Ino nodded. "He's in Shikano's room. Put his stuff there, would you?"

"Hai, hai," he sighed, then went down the hall to his daughter's room. He opened the door and found his daughter and Akio in her bed. Shikano was sitting upright against the headboard and Akio laid with his head on her lap. Shikano heard the door open and watched her father enter. "Hey," he said to his daughter.

"Hi," Shikano said, then turned back to the TV sitting across the room, showing a late-night cartoon.

Shikamaru looked down to Akio, whose eyes were closed, breathing steadily in his sleep. The boy who was asleep in HIS daughter's lap. "Um…" he pointed to Akio.

Shikano shrugged. "It's complicated, Oyaji."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I know what happened." He still could not ignore the annoyed feeling swelling in his chest. He placed the small blue and red backpack down beside her bed. "Here's his things."

"Alright, thanks," she did not look at him for a while until he moved towards the door. "Hey, Oyaji?"

He turned to her.

"Can you call Mom here?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru left the room and walked down the hall. He found Ino sitting at the dining table, reading a magazine. "Oi. Shikano wants to talk to you."

Ino could not believe her ears. She had to look at Shikamaru for a few seconds, making sure she heard him correctly. Her eyes widened as she looked up to her husband. "She does?" Her husband nodded and she stood from her chair. She walked past her husband and entered her daughter's room. "Yes?"

"Kaa-san," Shikano whispered. "Can you make ramen for lunch tomorrow?" She paused before continuing. "It's his favorite," she explained, pointing to Akio.

Ino's eyes dazzled and she nodded. "Sure. That's a good idea."

"Thanks," a smile crossed Shikano's lips for a brief moment before she turned her eyes back to the television.

Ino left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Akito," the woman on the TV droned. "I love you. That's why I gave birth to you."

Shikano heard a sniffle. She looked down and saw tears falling down Akio's closed eyes. Shikano adjusted the blanket to drape over his shoulders, up to his chin. She gently laid her hands on his shoulder as she continued to watch, aware of his tears gently running down his cheeks.

--

Naruto could not sleep that night. He had escorted Sasuke back to the hospital last night, still angry and still annoyed by his former teammate. But mostly, he was concerned for Akio. That poor boy, worrying, wondering as to why his father did the things he did.

Naruto walked down the morning streets with his hands in his pockets. Damn that Sasuke… no common sense, inconsiderate turd… Naruto took a deep breath.

_"Do you think Otou-chan will come home for my birthday, Naruto-nii-chan?"_

_"I dunno. Maybe."_

_"I want him to. And I hope he stays too."_

Naruto walked to Sakura's apartment. He took out his key and unlocked the door. To his surprise, he found the television on and Sakura sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Worried, he closed the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and approached her. "Sakura-chan?"

She looked up at him in a glassy stare.

"Are you okay? Did you sleep?"

She shook her head and turned to the television set.

Naruto sat down right beside her. "Yeah. I didn't either."

Sakura sighed and reached for the remote control, turning the TV off. She dropped the clicker beside her. "I must be the worse mother in the world."

Immediately, Naruto shook his head. "No way! You're not a bad mother at all."

"I lied to my own son, Naruto."

"You were thinking what was best for him," he reasoned. "There is nothing wrong with that."

She adjusted the blanket tighter around her body.

"It wasn't just your mistake, Sakura-chan. We all agreed not to tell him--."

"I asked you all to do that."

Naruto fell silent. "Everyone makes mistakes," he tried to smile. "Believe me, I know."

A short breath escaped her lips, close to a giggle. "Yes, you of all people…"

Naruto leaned back against the couch, letting the silence take over. Outside, the birds were chirping as if it were any other day.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Last night… Sasuke-kun said he was leaving but I asked him why he wanted Akio-chan to know." She turned to her friend. "Do you know why?"

"Because he's a confused, hypocritical turd," Naruto bit, crossing his arms.

"Seriously, Naruto."

"I am serious. He says one thing but he does another. He's really, really confused."

Her eyes turned to the blank TV, watching their reflection on the screen. "Why do you think that is?"

Naruto shook his head. "I dunno." He looked to his friend, who propped her left foot onto the couch edge in front of her. Her hand came to her face, cradling her chin in thought. "Sakura-chan, what do you think?"  
She sighed. "I think… I'm just imagining things. Maybe I'm hoping for too much."

"Like?"

"That he's possibly reconsidering his decision."

A pause. "Huh?"

"That maybe he doesn't want to leave as much as he says."

"Oh…" Naruto looked at her. "You really think that?"

"That's what I want to believe…" Sakura leaned back against the couch, burying her chin in the blanket. The tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm such a fool… I want him to stay home, Naruto. After all this time… I'm such a fool…" Sakura let the tears cascade down her cheeks.

Naruto was quiet before admitting, "You're not the only one." He uncrossed his arms. "That guy was my best friend. I thought he was. And then he left." He turned to her. "But you. You love the guy."

"Akio-chan is why I want him to stay. It would be nice if he got to know his father…"

"Sakura-chan…"

She looked at him through her green, tear-coated eyes.

"You can say you love him. It's okay," Naruto swallowed.

"Naruto, I shouldn't be selfish," Sakura cried. "I have a child to worry about."

"I know but… you can't stop, can you? I mean, as much as I wanna deck him in the face for leaving, I still consider him one of my best friends," Naruto shifted to his left side, leaning against his elbow, facing Sakura. "There are a lot of times," he admitted, turning to his thumb that was stroking a bit of her blanket, "when a person can't stop their feelings."

"I shouldn't care for him. After all that's happened." Sakura let her fresh tears fall down her face. Her breath was short and she felt as if the air around her grew into a thick cloud, ready to suffocate her. She wanted to bury herself, deep, anywhere away from the stress, the pressure, the truth.

Then, she felt a gentle touch to her cheek; Naruto's hand was reaching out to her, his thumb wiping a tear away. She barely whispered his name before he leaned in and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened and her breath stopped for a moment. She had not felt his kiss in years. The last time was 10 years ago… over a bowl of ramen… fireflies… a sound punch to the face. His touches were gentle and somewhat hesitant, as if waiting for a bad reaction from her. She did not push him away or responded with equal measure. Sakura only closed her eyes, feeling his windblown lips kiss her mouth.

After a few breaths, he pulled back slowly. He did not wait long to pull her in his arms. "Dammit," he cursed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Naruto…?"

"You know how I feel, right?"

New tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He kept her in his arms for a few more moments. "You should never be sorry about something like that." Quickly, he stood up and stretched. "Oh geez, I should get going."

"So soon?"  
"Yeah," he grinned at her, and then quickly turned away, hiding his face from her. "I have something to take care of but I wanted to drop by quickly. You'll be okay by yourself?"

She nodded, eyes darting to the floor, and then back at him. Sakura watched him head to the door and put his shoes on. "Later," he said with a wave and left through the front door.

--

This was an advantage for having your own room. Sasuke stood in the middle of the floor in a kata stance. He could not lift his legs in a kick; his body could not handle the strain. He could only move his arms, his hands tightening to fists as he punched the dead air.

_"You should have married him," he said as she hung up the phone on their former teacher._

_"What?" she turned to him, wiping her cheeks._

_"Naruto," Sasuke clarified, still sitting on the couch. "His feelings are obvious. You should have married him a long time ago."_

_Sakura shook her head. "He understands me," smiling fondly as she cast her eyes on the floor, thinking of a pleasant thought._

_"All more reason," Sasuke added._

_Again, she shook her head. "He understands me. That's why we never did."_

Sasuke punched the air harder. He could see a happy picture of Naruto and Akio. He saw the interaction between his two teammates. He saw his own son's tears. He was not quite sure what to make of it all.

His son likes ramen. He occasionally says "Ano sa," like the Kyuubi man. His birthday is today.

"Dammit," Sasuke cursed. He could not quite understand why his chest felt tight and his throat felt dry every time he thought of Akio and the boy's mother. For years, he had the occasional conscious thought of her. Haruno Sakura, the woman he lost himself into seven years ago… an old teammate, a childhood friend, a one night stand…

She had asked him more than once to stay. And even so, he did not listen to her pleas. She was a distraction… they could not follow the same path… he did not have a future.

An image of Akio's drawings flashed through his mind. His son's drawings… _his_ son…

Sasuke took a few steps backwards before sitting at the foot of the bed. No, he had important things to deal with. Itachi was still alive. He was out there, somewhere… His priorities were clear: kill Itachi, and then restore his clan.

An image of Akio flashed through his mind.

An heir… Sasuke had already begun restoring his clan without even knowing it. He was supposed to kill Itachi first.

Itachi… his brother…

Naruto fought him. What happened in that fight? He could vaguely remember the day in the forest when he attacked Itachi. Sasuke was bleeding from the stomach and mouth. His vision was hazy. Then a figure dressed in orange attacked the Akatsuki member with full force. Sasuke could not stand anymore so he fell back. Two strangers with Konoha hitai-ates and green vests came to his side. And right before he passed out, he saw a swirling wind surround the combatants.

Did Naruto really…?

Something about the picture did not sit well with Sasuke. He could not have possibly defeated his brother. Not Naruto, the drop-out, the half-witted idiot, the screw-up… no way was he strong enough to hold his own against the Mangekyou master.

Sasuke took a firm grip on his sheets.

And his gut felt like dropping every time he saw Akio talk to Naruto. The child was young and too naïve to know he should not look up to Naruto. But it made his insides flip every time he watched his son's eyes sparkle in admiration for the blond. Why _him_ of all men in Konoha? Why not that lazy genius, or that strong Hyuuga or for god sakes, even that taijutsu master! Why was it Naruto taking Akio and Sakura's attention?

And Sakura… that was a puzzle all by itself. He knew very well of her infatuation in their youth. But he could not return such adolescent feelings in the beginning. He could only accept friendship; that was all he would accept.

But what if he actually did take more than that? What if, for example, he actually tried to develop a relationship with a girl, any woman… it did not have to be Sakura.

But who else would it have been? He was never one to make friends, even in his youth, before his brother's destruction… Sakura was the closest girl he had ever known. And perhaps he did care for her to a certain extent, at least when he was young. He valued her skill, he called her friend, and she was part of his new "family" which consisted of Kakashi-sensei and that other idiot Naruto. A family that he abandoned along with other sorts of happiness… just for power.

He was never one for regret and he would not start how.

But a part of him did wonder what it would have been like to stay in Konoha. To live the normal ninja life… to get paid mission by mission, take the exams to go up in rank… only to test his strength and to get more money, not because the title "Chuunin" or "Jounin" held any importance. To maybe teach a 3-man team, like Kakashi-sensei, or be an examiner, like that senbon-sucker… But only a small part of him wondered…

Maybe that small part was what drove him to make love to his pink-haired ex-teammate. His outlet, his means of exploring the what-ifs and could have beens. Sasuke found an opportunity and jumped for it… in a certain sense of the word.

Perhaps that part was not as small as he thought… or at least, it was a lot stronger than he first assumed.

Years later, everything seemed to be upside down in his life. This was not what he wanted. He still had not obtained the Mangekyou. Sasuke was still not up to Itachi's level. And Naruto, who was once society's taboo, had become one of the most admirable men in Konoha, next to the Hokage and the other men from their graduating class. Uzumaki Naruto, damn perfect jounin Naruto, who won the adoration of _his_ son and lover!

Sakura… she was just an outlet, right?

What the hell did Naruto do to get where he was today? His strength, the love of the Harunos… he just could not understand it… to have the strength to at least fend off the Uchiha genius, to have a family…

Naruto had everything Sasuke was supposed to have. And that thought made Sasuke sick.

So, if Naruto was gone…?

A swift knock came to the door. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as the door swiftly swung open and his face twisted into an angry frown.

Naruto stepped in and immediately felt the heavy vibes from the Uchiha. "Hm…" the Kyuubi man narrowed his eyes at him. "What's with the face? It's uglier than usual," Naruto frowned, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke said nothing and faced forward, hands in tight fists. He let Naruto approach.

"Hey, Dumbass, we gotta--," Naruto cut himself short as he stopped at arm's length in front of Sasuke… because Sasuke swung a fist at him. Naruto stepped back. "Wh--?"

"Fight me," Sasuke demanded in a hoarse tone.

Naruto could not believe what he heard. "What?"

"Fight me. Are you deaf?" Sasuke mocked.

"You have got to be the stupidest person ever," Naruto said. "You can barely walk."

"I can easily beat you, with just my arms alone."

"I could wipe the floor with you, even if you were at full health."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"I'll sincerely kick your ass!"

Sasuke stood from his seat. "Prove it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched as Sasuke headed to the door. "You're making another mistake," he said but nonetheless followed.


	13. Part II, Ch XIII: Lesson Overdue

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter XIII: Lesson Overdue

Author's Note: Dueling Harry Potter style, I can write. Not this! So please excuse the lame fight scene… the dialogue was important though!

And in the last chapter, those who guessed the anime Shikano was watching… it was Kodocha! Give yourselves a pat on the back. However, since Ell was the first review I received with an answer, that person received a portion of this chapter before it was published.

* * *

Sasuke still remembered the layout of the hospital. He continued to walk down the hall when he heard Naruto speak to an ANBU guard. "We'll be right back," he heard and footsteps started again. Sasuke opened the door to a dark staircase that ascended upwards and in a single file, made their way onto the roof. Sasuke walked slowly, gritting his teeth with every step on his right foot. He would not show weakness. Not to that drop-out, not to him… his enemy, the one thing standing in his way…

If he defeated Naruto, he would get what he wanted: strength and his clan.

Sasuke swung the door open, the cool air blowing down the staircase. The fresh Konoha air filled them as they both walked onto the roof.

"This is where we fought for the first time, right?" Naruto mused out-loud.

Sasuke turned. "It'll be different this time." Then his mouth pulled into a tight, angry sneer. "This time, I'll kill you."

A frown appeared on Naruto's lips as he narrowed his eyes. "You really are stupid."

"We'll see what you have to say after I'm finished with you!" Sasuke sped into a run, gritting his teeth with each painful stride. He held his fist high in the air and threw a punch towards Naruto's face. Naruto caught it in his hand and twisted Sasuke's wrist effortlessly. Sasuke hopped off the floor, swinging his left leg in a kick; Naruto blocked Sasuke's leg with his own and pushed him away. Sasuke fell on to his back and bit his lip, holding back the pain running down both his legs.

"You okay there, traitor?" Naruto remarked, seeing Sasuke's lips twisted in pain.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, drop-out," Sasuke warned as he got to his feet. His left knee buckled from underneath him and he fell to the floor, palms against the cement.

Naruto could not hold back a chuckle. "God, you suck. I mean, really suck."

"Laugh all you want," Sasuke growled and he bit his lip as he stood to his feet. "I'll silence you forever!" he took a half-step back, took a deep breath and launched at Naruto again. He attacked with a series of fast punches, all aimed at his vital spots. Still, Naruto moved from left to right, as if in a dance, avoiding Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke took a deep breath, feeling a thin line of sweat coat his brow. Why was Naruto avoiding his attacks so easily? Sasuke's injuries were not that bad, were they? He knew going into this fight that his power was slightly diminished, but… Perhaps he really did underestimate Naruto. Sasuke could feel a painful pulsing in his shoulders and he could barely lift his leg for another kick.

"I don't want to kill you," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke stopped, hesitating for a moment. "What?"

"More like I can't kill you. Because honestly, as much as I'm pissed at you, I can't," Naruto admitted, sounding quite displeased with himself. "I made a promise a long time ago."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And I'll keep my promise to her… to him," Naruto's fist tightened. "I'll keep my promise to them!"

Sasuke felt his chest tighten. _Them?_ "Akio… Sakura…" he caught himself muttering.

"Yeah," Naruto growled. "Your family. The one that you left behind! You're gonna pay!"

"By what?" Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "By standing there and running your mouth?"

"I'll make you see how much of a dumbass you are!" Naruto punched his fist into his other palm. "Even if it means breaking all four of your limbs!"

"I doubt you could," Sasuke jumped in the air and began an array of seals. He took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing a planet of fire in Naruto's direction. "Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

Naruto folded his arms over his face and jumped back from the flames. Whisps of embers caught on his sleeve; he rolled back, extinguishing any flames on his body.

His chakra was not at full strength, Sasuke finally admitted. He had only about one-third of it returned. That ratio was too great compared to Naruto; he could feel the energy being released from Naruto's body. And it was not the instable Kyuubi energy that he fought against years before. This was Naruto's own power, a steady whirlpool of sharp wind chakra… Even still, he could not lose to him. He just… would not. Sasuke had too many things riding on Naruto's life. Sasuke tried to think of a quick strategy. Making Naruto mad did not make him sloppy; it just made his stronger. Sasuke knew that. Instead of anger as his tool, perhaps something else…

"What are you fighting for, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked. "What do you have to gain?"  
Naruto patted down the last flame on his elbow. "What?"

"What do you expect to gain by fighting me? Their adoration? His admiration? Her love?" Sasuke tsked. "It's been years, Naruto. What makes you think their views will change so that you'll--!"

"You idiot!" Naruto growled. "I'm not selfish like you! Not anymore!" He tightened his fist as his side, hollering. "You just don't get it! It's not about me! It's never about me! It's always about them!"

Sasuke stood still.

"Their happiness is more important! And if that means having you here--," Naruto was in Sasuke's face in a flash and then delivered a right hook to his jaw, "then I won't argue."

Sasuke staggered back from his punch and cradled his jaw from the hit. His eyes fell on his old teammate as the wheels in his head began to turn. Naruto was in the way… right? But he was willing to give it all to Sasuke…

Wait. This was about them. About Akio, his son, and Sakura, his past lover. When Naruto and he fought in their youth, it was about who was stronger. And now, Sasuke made a sudden realization. The reason to fight was not about strength.

But strength… that was more important… right? Defeating Naruto, killing him to gain power… that was more important to Sasuke, right? When did his desire for power take a detour?

He prayed he had enough chakra. He jumped back and channeled his energy to his fist. Within a few seconds, electric bolts erupted from his body and condensed into a ball in his right palm. The waves of blue lightning mimicked the sharp chirping sounds of birds as it cracked through the air. Just a few more seconds…

Naruto saw what he was doing, watching the blue bolts of lightning surround his opponent. Naruto shook his head. Naruto opened his palm and within a few moments, a ball of condensed air formed on his hand. The air was spinning at a violently fast rate, and his hand quaked as he grasped the spinning sphere, controlling the compact hurricane.

"I'm going to end this now!" Sasuke leaned forward and dashed for Naruto, struggling to control his Chidori. Perhaps, he could get his answers later.

"No! I'll end it!" Naruto stampeded to his opponent as well, charging at him full speed.

_Do not hold back!_, a voice said to Sasuke. "Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Just as they were in arms length, two kunais cut through the air, one sailing towards Sasuke's head, the other one towards Naruto's. In response, they both jumped back slightly, distracting them both for what was about to come. In one moment, they were face to face in a battle. The next moment, Sasuke found himself thrown against the water tank, while Naruto was thrown towards the roof access door, bits of the door and adjacent wall crumbling on top of him. Chidori and Rasengan were released in opposite directions, exploding in the sky, causing an impromptu but very brief storm. Bits of metal bent and gave way to holes, causing water to flow out, drenching Sasuke. Sasuke cursed, feeling more pain shoot up his back. "Dammit, who the hell--!"

"Oi!" Naruto's yell rang heavy across the air. "Kakashi-sensei! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sasuke looked up a couple feet to his right and saw Naruto sitting in a pile of rubble. And on the spot where they were fighting stood their old teacher. "Some things don't change, I suppose," the jounin teacher said. But it was not in his usual easy-breezy tone. Kakashi was upset. Sasuke struggled to stand up but each movement felt as if a mace was beating him. He decided to remain still.

"Sasuke," Kakashi addressed. "Your condition is still very weak. Why would you bother to fight?"

Sasuke turned away and did not say a word.

"I had it under control, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto growled. "I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm sure you did," Kakashi arched his eyebrow. "Did you also know what to say if Akio found out his hero and his father were fighting?"

Immediately, Naruto's shoulders fell, releasing a heavy sigh. "Dammit," he bit.

Kakashi sighed, his tone painted with disappointment. "Naruto, I need to speak with Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up.

"But-!" Naruto argued.

"Don't you have an appointment with Godaime?" Kakashi interrupted with one breath.

Naruto nodded obediently and stood, dusting debris off his clothes. "I'm not through with you," Naruto growled at Sasuke. With a stern frown on his lips, he pointed a finger at the Uchiha. "You'll suffer a hundred times worth their pain!"

"Naruto," Kakashi cocked his head to the side, instructing him to leave.

Satisfied with his last remark, the blond left in a flash.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as he approached his former student. Sasuke sat still, not attempting to stand. He felt as if his muscles were torn to shredded bits; he took deep breaths, trying to keep the painful groans to himself.

"Some things just never change," Kakashi reiterated.

Sasuke said nothing.

"What were you planning to achieve?" Kakashi asked, standing about three feet from Sasuke's sitting form. "You were hoping to kill Naruto?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"He could have killed you."

Sasuke glared at him. "I could have handled him."

"Not in your condition. You can't even stand up."

"A simple handicap," Sasuke bit.

"No. That was simply suicide," Kakashi shook his head. "You may forever see him as a drop-out but he's strong. Far stronger than any of us expected."

Something stabbed Sasuke in the gut.

"I'm not sure as to what kind of progress you made under Orochimaru's care. Under healthy conditions, I'm sure you're a force to be reckoned with. However, don't doubt that Naruto could hold his own."

"Then why did you stop us?" Sasuke hissed. "We're not your students anymore." The way Kakashi was speaking to him, it was as if he were twelve years old all over again.

"It doesn't matter," Kakashi paused before continuing. "Violence isn't always the answer."

"It gets the point across--."

"And what point is that, Sasuke?"

"Naruto is in my way."

"Of what?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything," Sasuke pressed his palms against the ground, next to his hips. "Everything that is rightfully mine. Power and my clan."

Kakashi's forehead creased. "What makes you think that?"

"It's been years, Kakashi-sensei! Nearly twenty years and my brother is still alive! He should have been dead!" Sasuke struggled to his feet and grasped the bent metal around him for support. "I fought him. I could touch him but still--."

"—couldn't kill him," Kakashi filled in.

Sasuke's lips drew to a thin line.

"And I heard Naruto managed to hold him back."

Sasuke cursed.

"You thought by killing Naruto, you would be a step closer?"

"I have no choice."

"You always had a choice, Sasuke. Your decisions from the past brought you to where you are now. Not Naruto, not Orochimaru and not Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"You could have chosen to turn your back from that path. You could have turned your back from Orochimaru--," Kakashi started.

"I did!"

Kakashi paused. "When?"

"Almost five years ago, after I left Konoha."

Silence.

"Why did you leave?"

"He still didn't give me all the power I needed. He was going to take my body before I obtained my revenge. I couldn't…" Sasuke shook his head.  
"So then?"

"I had to find it elsewhere."

"In Naruto's death. Just as Itachi did to obtain his Mangekyo?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Sharingan user. "I have no choice," he repeated firmly. "I'm an avenger. That is my reason for living."

Kakashi blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me once of your dreams: to kill Itachi and to restore your clan." Kakashi shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "It seems to me you have another purpose in life."

"My revenge comes first."

"Why?"

"For my clan's honor."

"And you can't restore your clan's honor by continuing it?" Kakashi suggested. "By breathing new life into the clan, that won't bring an ounce of honor. Yes, yes," Kakashi said with a drop of sarcasm. "That's understandable."

"I'm not going to turn my back on my clan."

"I'm not telling you to. But I highly doubt your family would have wanted your life to go down this dark path."

Sasuke's brow twitched at that tone. "You don't understand."

"What I don't understand is how you can choose a life of sorrow over a life surrounded by people who love you. Sasuke," Kakashi's eyes softened. "The solitude, the loneliness… it's one of the most painful existences. But you still have another chance to live. Live with a family that now exists. That you missed for years. That's what it comes down to, isn't it? The road to life doesn't always have to be so lonely."

Sasuke could not find any words after that.


	14. Part II, Ch XIV: Niichan

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter XIV: Nii-chan

Author's notes: I am currently banging my head on the desk. Prepare for sugar sweetness.

* * *

"Stupid woman," Shikano wiped away the kiss she received from her mother as she threw the back door open. She had been talking to both her parents right after lunch. As soon as Akio finished his ramen, he excused himself from the table and left to get some fresh air outside. Shikano took the chance to ask her questions.

"Just because I was talking to her, she calls it 'bonding'," Shikano frowned. Still, she was glad her mother was helpful, even if she had to pay with a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Shikano found Akio sitting on a wooden bench in her backyard. His palm was extended, feeding a handful of berries to a baby fawn. He stared, his eyes clouded and distant in thought, his eyes red and puffy from crying. She could still remember last night how Akio laid his head on her lap and cried out his horrible story. About his father, Uchiha-san, who abandoned him and about his mother who lied to him. She did not know what to say at first. She gathered the information she could from Akio and her parents and now, she knew exactly what to tell him. "Kaa-san is silly," Shikano said as she took a seat beside him. "She ordered from Ichiraku because she stinks at making ramen."

"It's okay," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

She looked at the baby fawn, Patch, Shikano called it, because of the characteristic ring around the fawn's right eye. Then she looked at her friend. "I don't know how you feel but I can guess. I don't know how it feels for a father to leave or a mother who lied." She paused for a moment. "I guess it hurts."

Akio bit his lower lip.

"Oyaji and Kaa-san told me a lot of stuff. Oyaji said your father left when he was thirteen. He was 'a very confused boy', Oyaji said," Shikano frowned.

Akio only nodded.

"And Kaa-san told me why your mom lied," Shikano bent her leg, propping one foot on the bench. "She said that Oba-san wanted you to be happy."

"Lying makes people happy?" Akio's forehead creased in a frown.

Shikano slowly shrugged. "I dunno. You smile all the time, so I guess it works sometimes."

"I don't want them to lie," Akio softly declared. By now, his hands were empty of berries and Patch scurried away, seeking amusement somewhere else now that his guest did not have food.

"What other stuff do you want?"

"I want Okaa-chan to stop crying. I want Uc—Otou-chan to be happy."

"Tell them," Shikano advised. "Iruka-sensei said if you want something done, you have to do it with lots of determination. You don't get anything if you don't try."

"I don't know what to say," Akio admitted.

"Say what you want. They're parents. Parents always listen. And if they don't, Kaa-san will make then," Shikano suggested, "Kaa-san can get real scary."

A smile briefly cracked Akio's lips. "Okay," he nodded, satisfied. "Just say what I feel?"

"Uh-huh."

Akio wiped his hands on his shirt. "I won't lie to you. And I won't leave. Ever."

Shikano arched an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Because I like you. I don't want to make you sad," Akio said, looking at her straight in the eye.

Shikano's eyes widened as she felt her face strangely increase in temperature. "Wh--!" She could not find her voice. "Why are you--?"

"You said to say how I feel," Akio said, somewhat alarmed by her reaction.

Shikano recalled it, and then sighed in defeat. "Right… nevermind."

"You're weird, Shikano-chan."

"Shut up."

--

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, his voice drizzled in aggravation.

The Fifth Hokage eyed him from across her desk. "Someone is rather testy," she arched a perfectly plucked brow.

"Yeah, well, it's been a rough week," Naruto sat on a chair in front of her paperwork, slouched, arms crossed, eyes shut in annoyance. A deep frown was planted on his lips.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"It's been a few days and Akio is still at Ino's," Naruto told her.

"Oh, yes… well, I didn't expect that dinner to go smoothly in the first place."

"I didn't either, but it was a disaster!" Naruto exclaimed. "Stupid Sasuke. He shouldn't have said those things."

"Since when did you become so cautious of what to say?"

"What are you talking about?" he continued to frown.

Tsunade stopped writing for a moment and looked at Naruto. She saw glimmers of her past: her brother… her fiancé… men with dreams. And then she saw a young boy with gold hair and sapphire eyes. A boy that wanted things done his way on his terms. A boy who always wore a goofy grin and would not have any qualms hollering at the top of his lungs that one day he would be the greatest. And now the boy sat before her, much older and a little wiser. Even though he had those marks on his cheeks, he still struck an eerily strong resemblance to the Fourth, once the greatest ninja of Konoha. "You changed a lot, Naruto. You used to not care of consequences. But I suppose that's what happens when you raise a child. It gives you a new view of the world and yourself."

Naruto shrugged. "With something like that, you gotta change, I guess. I wanted to." His eyes glimmered for a moment. "Ano sa, speaking of getting older, shouldn't you be retiring or something? You're like, what, ninety years old?" Naruto asked, throwing a random number out.

Her lip twitched, disgusted by his weird accusation. "Sixty-five," she muttered under her breath.

"You're ancient, Tsunade-no-baa-chan. I think it's time you relax--."

"I still have some time left," Tsunade shook her head, returning to her work.

A pause.

"You're still ancient."

Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk. "Naruto! Is that all you have to say?"

He grinned and stood from his seat. "Sure," he watched as she returned to work. "Hey…" he reached for a file on her desk.

Before he could grab it, Tsunade's hand clamped over his, preventing him from picking up the file. Her eyes glanced towards the folder; the name "Uchiha Sasuke" was gently scrolled on the tab. "Nothing you should worry over."

"Let me see," Naruto asked.

"No."

"Why not? Remember, I'm gonna be Hokage someday. I'm practically there."

She tsked. " 'Practically' doesn't mean you are," Tsunade reasoned.

Naruto frowned at her, refusing to move his hand.

An identical frown appeared on Tsunade's face. "You're close enough for me to flick your head. You realize this?"

"I'll take my chances," his eyes twinkled with a devious glint.

The door suddenly opened and Shizune stepped in with Tonton in her arms. Naruto's attention was diverted for a moment. It was enough time for Tsunade to snatch the file away from under his grasp. "Tsunade-sama," Shizune approached her. "What are you doing here? You have a meeting with the council in ten minutes."

"That's plenty of time, Shizune," Tsunade locked Sasuke's file in a drawer and tidied up her workspace. "Alright, Naruto, get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, as always," Naruto turned around and walked out the door.

"Oh," Shizune recalled. "Naruto, you have some guests waiting for you outside."

"Guests?" Naruto opened the door fully and came face to face with Ino.

She stood across the hall with a gentle smile on her pink lips. "Hi, Naruto."

"What are you doing here?"

"Akio wanted to talk to you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Akio? Where--?" He looked down the hall and saw the two children sitting on the floor near a window. Shikano sat Indian style besides Akio, who sat knees bent, elbows on his knees and his hands folded, touching his lips and chin. Naruto's insides squirmed.

"Just a second, Naruto," Ino reached out to Naruto's wrist, grabbing his attention.

"What?"  
"You should reconsider what you're doing," she advised.

"What I'm doing? What are--?"

"With Sasuke-kun. He was your teammate, I know, and he's Akio's father but…" Ino took a breath to gather her thoughts. "This is all for Akio's sake, right?"

"And Sakura-chan's," Naruto frowned, eyes cast to the floor.

Ino's eyes seemed to soften at his reply. "When it comes down to it, Akio needs a dad more than a father."

Naruto squinted at her. "What? How does—that's the same thing!"

"No, it's not!" Ino struggled to keep her voice down. She shook her head. "And as for Sakura… we're not kids anymore. Not all dreams can come true. It's part of growing up. I hope she gets that."

"You shouldn't underestimate her," Naruto told her.

"I'm not and you know it. Remember what I said, okay? I want them happy too," Ino looked over to her daughter. "Shikano-chan!"

The girl looked up to where her mother stood. She turned to Akio and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and with that, she stood and walked over to her mother. Once she joined her, they walked a few more feet to another window, giving Naruto and Akio enough privacy.

Naruto slowly stepped up to Akio as the boy stood, dusting off his rear. "Hey Akio."

Akio managed to smile at him. It was there for a few seconds; a soft curve of the mouth and then it was gone. Naruto gulped. "Hi, Naruto-nii-chan."

Naruto's chest jumped. He had not been called that in a week. Not hearing Akio, not seeing him… it was not normal to his life. When he was a couple of feet from the boy, he bent down on one knee so he stood eye level. "Listen, Akio. I'm really sorry. For everything."

Akio's eyebrows furrowed.

"I know lying is bad, but we did it anyway. If certain things didn't happen, it wouldn't be such a mess!" Naruto recalled a showdown he had with Sasuke. The waterfall… Chidori vs. Rasengan… the edge of Fire Country… Level 2 vs. Kyuubi… Two best friends… Naruto wanted to punch the boy's father so very hard. "But he just had to be an idiot! We never wanted this to happen. We were going to tell you, you know, when you were older, but--!"

"Naruto-nii-chan," Akio interrupted softly.

Naruto froze. "Yeah?"

"I know… I mean… I understand."

Naruto looked at the boy. "You do?"

Akio nodded. "Okaa-chan told everyone to lie."

"No… well, yes. But she's not a bad person."

Akio nodded again. "Okaa-chan told me to never ever lie. But everyone lied. I didn't get it. I thought bad people lie."

Naruto felt a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"But…" Akio paused, gathering his thoughts. "You always pick me up after school. You make me laugh because you bring the frogs to dinner even if Okaa-chan thinks they're gross. You tell me stories and you play games with me. And Okaa-chan makes me food, tucks me in, and makes sure my clothes are clean. She heals my hands after my shuriken practices.

"I thought a lot. I think… you and Okaa-chan can't be bad people because all the stuff you do for me. I get why you lied. You all lied because you wanted to make me happy."

Naruto wondered for a moment how the boy was so perceptive. Takes after his mom, Naruto mused. "Yeah. Still, it's no excuse."

Akio nodded his head. "Lying is bad, okay Naruto-nii-chan?"

Naruto looked down. "I know."

"Shikano-chan said you lied so I can smile. You just wanted me happy."

"Of course I want you to be happy. You and your mom… you're the only family I have."

Akio frowned. He stepped closer to the jounin. "You didn't have a family? No mother, older brother… no aunts or uncles?"

It was only then that Akio realized he knew nothing of Naruto's past either. Naruto shook his head. "I didn't have parents or siblings or uncles or aunts when I was your age."

Akio stepped forward, "But you have family now," he tugged gently on Naruto's sleeve. "You're my Nii-chan," and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck in a hug. Naruto felt a lump form in his throat as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Then, he lifted him off the ground and spun in circles. A smile and laugh erupted from the boy's mouth; it was music to Naruto's ears.

"Naruto-nii-chan, put me down," Akio requested. When Naruto did, Akio shook a finger at him. "Naruto-nii-chan, I'm grown up now! I'm seven!"

"I know. But I used to do that all the time when you were younger."

"Then… not all the time then. Just sometimes." Akio smiled.

"You got it," Naruto grinned. "So, you forgive your Nii-chan?"

Akio nodded. "Ano sa, Naruto-nii-chan, I need your help."

"Sure! Anything," Naruto rubbed his hands together with a grin. "Anything you want."

"I want to talk to Okaa-chan today," Akio said.

"Sure, no problem," Naruto was about to pivot before he was stopped.

"Wait," Akio tugged on the man's sleeve. "And Uch—Otou-chan."

Naruto froze, his blue eyes slightly wider. "What?"

"I want to talk to Okaa-chan and Otou-chan together. I need to tell them some stuff."

Naruto stood still for a moment. The three of them in the same room. Sasuke, undeserving Sasuke, and Akio, the boy who wore his gold heart on his sleeve… Maybe he should be there, in case anything else stupid was said, Naruto told himself. And Sakura, beautiful Sakura, who had been torn up since Sasuke returned… He should have never brought Sasuke back, a part of him laughed. Sakura and Akio would have been happier if Naruto would have…

He quite possibly ruined a good thing.

Naruto nodded. "Sure. How about Ino take you to the hospital at 12:30. That's when your mom has her lunch. I'll bring her and meet you at your dad's room. Ino knows where it is."

"Okay," Akio turned on his heels and took a few steps. He stopped, launched himself at Naruto, hugging him around the waist. Naruto affectionately ruffled the boy's hair. "See you later," Akio smiled and ran off to Ino and Shikano.

Naruto watched the three exit the hallway before releasing a heavy sigh, along with a "Dammit." He turned and saw Tsunade standing in her office doorway, arms crossed. She had been watching. With hands in his pockets, he walked in her direction. "Sasuke's gonna have visitors at 12:30 today."

She nodded. "Tell Neji now, so he may inform the guards."

"Yeah," and Naruto continued down the hall, hands in his pockets.

Tsunade's eyes followed him to the end of the hallway. "You really have grown up," she muttered with a sympathetic smile on her face.


	15. Part II, Ch XV: Love Is

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter XV: Love Is

Author's note: It's been over a month since I updated this. Do y'all care? I hope so! Prepare for Akio's huggableness!

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath. She stood in the hospital staff lounge with Naruto and two other nurses. He entered just a few moments ago and told her that her son wanted to speak with her… and Sasuke. She did not know what to make of it.

"Is he… is he upset?"

"Who, Sasuke?" Naruto crossed his arms. "Pssh, like I care--," one look at her and he knew he was wrong in his guess. "Oh, you mean Akio. I don't think so. He's in better spirits. Whatever Kakashi-sensei or Ino or whoever told him… it worked. Still," he stood before her, arms crossed, "I can't help but feel guilty."

"I know," Sakura sat down on a long couch against the wall. She held an apple in her hand; a small bite had already been taken out of it.

Akio, her son… her dear son. She felt wrecked with guilt. Guilty for lying to her son and guilty for entertaining her desires. Sakura had tried to keep her wants in check but it just became harder and harder. Did her feelings really last after all this time? Each time seeing Sasuke felt as if the air was ripped out of her lungs. Was Sasuke really the one she could see growing old with?

But first, would he stay? Would Sasuke remain in Konoha? Sakura did not want to put her hopes up but she could not help it. She did not want to know how it would feel for him to leave again. Her heart was still broken from the last time.

Naruto helped himself to her red apple and took a bite. He handed it back to her.

"I owe Akio a lot," Sakura said, taking the apple back. "But I'm scared."

"I know," Naruto responded with a full mouth.

Sakura shot him a disapproving look at his bad manners, and then managed a smile. "Let's go," and she stood up. Together, they exited the room and headed to their destination.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Sakura made their way to a corridor, deserted of bustling visitors. Two ANBU soldiers stood at the door, along with Ino, Shikano and Akio. At the sight of her son, Sakura's heart leapt and she dashed towards him. "Akio-chan!"

Akio turned to the direction his name was called. His mom approached him, got to her knees and immediately wrapped him in an embrace. "Okaa-chan," he smiled, returning a hug.

Sakura pulled away, just enough to take a good look at him. "Oh, Akio-chan, I missed you so much! You've been eating your meals?" Her son nodded. Sakura turned to her old friend who stood a few feet away with her daughter. "Ino… thank you so much."

Ino smiled. "Of course. You're hopeless," she joked, shaking her head.

Sakura knelt down again. "Akio-chan, I'm so sorry for lying to you. And you're more than any mother could ask for--."

"It's okay, Okaa-chan. I forgive you, don't worry," Akio smiled at her, causing his mother's heart to relax. "But I need to talk with Ot-Otou-chan, okay?"

"O-okay," Sakura noted how he addressed Sasuke and turned to Naruto. He looked at Akio with clouded eyes. She stood to her feet and one of the ANBU members opened the door for them.

Sasuke was the solitary figure in the room, dressed in black clothing. He stood in front of the window, staring out to the scenery. Sasuke turned around to see who was at his door and immediately froze, seeing Naruto standing at the door. "What do you want?"

"Not me," Naruto stepped in the room, revealing who stood in the doorway. Akio came into view, with Sakura standing behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "Akio… Sakura."

"Hi… er, O-Otou-chan," Akio stammered, and then glanced over his shoulder to look at Shikano.

Ino nudged her daughter forward to his direction. "Go on, I'll wait out here."

Shikano nodded and stood beside her best friend, holding his hand. "You're hopeless," she frowned, looking away.

Akio did not let go of her hand as they entered the room. Following them was Sakura; after that, the door was closed. Naruto stood against the wall, besides the door, arms crossed. Sakura watched the children approach two chairs sitting at one side of the bed; Sasuke stood on the other side. "You can sit, I'll stand," Akio told Shikano and Sakura. They did and Akio remained standing beside Shikano's seat all while holding her hand. "I wanted to talk to you, Otou-chan…"

Sasuke faced him, leaning against the windowsill.

"I was told I should say how I feel…" Akio gulped, but his eyes remained steady on his father. Shikano tightened her hold on his hand.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said before he realized it. He watched as his son, his image, turned to the girl and smiled at her.

"Kashi-jii-chan told me everything about what happened. He told me who killed your clan. It was Oji-chan… I forgot his name…"

The adults looked at him with shocked eyes. They observed that he seemed to take the news so well; his uncle whom he affectionately called "Oji-chan" killed his family.

"But that was why you left Konoha, right?" Akio continued. "You left to be strong so you could get revenge.

"I didn't understand why you left. And for a while, I felt really confused. I thought you were a bad guy. A mean person to leave Okaa-chan and Naruto-nii-chan. I couldn't help being mad at the person who hurt Okaa-chan. Otou-chan wasn't the hero Okaa-chan said he was.

"And then I started to think about how Okaa-chan and Naruto-nii-chan lied to me and how they were bad people. People shouldn't lie and I thought they didn't love me. I thought about it, talked to Shikano-chan and figured it out. They raised me so I could smile everyday. They did love me. Lying wasn't right, but they do their best. Everyone makes mistakes.

"And I thought about you leaving. I tried to understand you. I thought about how I would feel if everyone I loved died. All I know is that I would feel sad and angry to the killer. Even though I don't understand why you had to leave, I know you thought it's right." Akio's eyes turned to the floor.

Sasuke could not stand it. The expression painted in the boy's eyes… it was almost like pity. His chest pulled to the boy and he could not bring himself to look away. The boy's tender understanding must have been a trait of his mother, he mused. Sasuke looked over to Sakura who was nervously gathering fistfuls of her tunic in her palms.

"But I need to ask you, Otou-chan. Do you love Okaa-chan?"

Sasuke turned back to his son, caught completely off-guard. Sakura's eyes were on him as well.

Did he love her? Even he did not know. After all these years… yes, she was a teammate, a friend, a family member… but love? But what about now? Every sight of her brought a feeling in his chest that spread over his body, but he could not define what it was.

"I don't know what love is," Sasuke answered honestly. "I lost it a long time ago."

"Love is when you want the other person happy," Akio defined. "No matter what. I love Okaa-chan, Naruto-nii-chan, Shikano-chan, Kashi-jii-chan, Otou-chan. I want everyone happy." Then, a frown formed on his face. "But… if leaving makes Otou-san happy, then I guess that's good."

"My leaving won't result in my happiness, Akio," Sasuke explained.

Akio's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why go? Do you really have to?"

"I have to have my revenge."

"But why? Will it bring Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan back?"

Sasuke was taken slightly back when he heard how Akio addressed his deceased parents. He shook his head. "No."

"Then… why? What's the point?"

What was the point? Honor? Closure? It has been so long, the definition was not quite clear anymore.

"We'd like it if you stayed, Otou-chan," Akio smiled gently. "Sometimes, when Naruto-niichan and Okaa-chan talk, they look sad. Naruto-nii-chan looks down to the floor and Okaa-chan smiles really small. It looks like they're gonna cry. If you go, they're gonna be sad forever."

Sasuke noticed Sakura and Naruto sharing a few glances at one another. Was it true? They turned away and for a brief second, Sasuke saw it: Naruto's brilliant blue eyes gazing at the floor in thought, biting down on his lip and Sakura's gentle smile.

Sasuke could not find any words.

Akio looked at Shikano again, who gently patted their linked hands. Then she let go and Akio approached his father. "We'd like it if you stay," he repeated, and then trailed off for a moment. Akio turned to the window and stood in silence, gathering his thoughts. "May I ask a favor, O-Otou-chan?" he asked, facing Sasuke.

Sasuke realized just now how Akio addressed him. It sent a foreign, yet warm chill over his insides. "Yes?"

"Can I… hug you? I don't know what it's like to hug my father."

Sasuke found himself slowly getting on his knees to match the boy's eye level. "Aa," he responded. He found Akio's arms wrapping around his neck in a hug. Sakura began to cry and Naruto turned away from the window. He returned the gesture the best way he could; he placed both hands on the boy's upper back and gently patted with one hand.

Just then, a knock came to the door and Naruto immediately answered. He muttered to the person on the other side of the door for a few moments, and then looked back towards the room. "Hey Akio, I think it's about time to go."

"Already?" Akio asked as he pulled away from his father.

Naruto smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Ninja grown-up talk."

"Oh." Akio looked down for a moment, and then turned back to Sasuke. "How about I visit you some other time, okay?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Go ahead, Akio-chan," Sakura said. "I'll be out shortly."

Akio smiled with a nod. He approached Shikano and extended his hand to her. She sighed, shook her head and stood, putting her hand in his. They left the room together, right after Naruto ruffled the boy's hair. When the door closed, Naruto approached the two. "You got a message," Naruto pulled out a folded piece of paper into view. He handed it to Sasuke, who snapped it from him. "Your hearing has been set."

Sakura rose from her seat, panic crossing over her tear-filled eyes. "What? Already?" She turned to Sasuke, who was reading over the message, and back to Naruto. "Isn't it too soon? It's only been… two weeks!"

Sasuke tossed the piece of paper on the bed. "It's doesn't matter," he turned to sit on the edge of his bed, his back to his companions.

Sakura reached for the notice and read out loud:

" 'Uchiha Sasuke, ninja of Konoha:

In accordance to the rules of Konohagakure, you are charged with first class treason. By law, you will be allowed to speak to the counsel on your behalf. Your hearing shall take place two days from today at 12 noon. Your sentence will follow'." Sakura fell back to her seat.

" 'Failure to attend your hearing will result in immediate incarceration'." Sakura finished with a gasp. "Oh my gosh… how cruel…"

"He betrayed this village for Orochimaru, Sakura-chan," Naruto grit his teeth. "He left us… it only makes sense he would pay a price."

"But jail?" Sakura found her footing again. "Isn't that too much?"

"He'll be jailed immediately if he runs away. But he committed high-class treason," Naruto shrugged. "It could be probation or life in prison."

Sakura gulped.

Naruto turned to the man's back, his blue eyes still, and his lips in a very serious line. "What are you going to do, Sasuke? Are you going to run again?"

"But--!" Sakura swallowed and stopped.

"You're almost healed, right?" Naruto said. "Are you still going to go after Itachi?" Naruto gripped a tight fist, clenching his teeth. "Are you going to leave everyone again?" he bellowed. "Your friends? Sakura-chan? Akio? You have a real family now," he crossed over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. "Are you gonna leave them again?"

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura jumped to pull Naruto back, trying to separate them.

With great force, Sasuke pushed the blond man back. They began a glaring match, staring down at one another. Sasuke could not stand it. The sight of Naruto made him want to wretch. He wanted to take him with his bare hands and hurl him across the room.

The clock chimed one o'clock. All three turned to the wall clock; only Sakura made a defeated sigh. "I have to go back to work," she informed them.

"Yeah, maybe I should get going too," Naruto spoke. However, for a few breaths, no one moved. It was only when Sasuke turned his back did Naruto and Sakura move towards the door. Sakura opened the door and stepped out, but stopped when she noticed Naruto freeze, then turn towards Sasuke's back. He opened his mouth to speak. "Sasuke…" he paused. "What do you want?" Sakura was taken back by Naruto's body language. She could not see his face but she watched his head cast downward and his shoulders fell. His fists balled until his knuckles glowed white, veins popping at his wrists. "You've tried one thing and that didn't work. Don't you think you should try something else?"

Naruto waited a few moments before heading out. He stopped in his tracks as he stood face-to-face with Sakura. And then, Naruto smiled. It was a gentle, small curl of his lip, just on the left side. His blue eyes looked down to her with a gentle splendor as he brushed her arm. Suddenly, she was filled with a moment of calm, and then it vanished. "Naruto… you…"

He tore his eyes away from her to close the door. "Hey, Sakura-chan, don't you have to earn money or something?"

"Yeah," she watched as mirth returned to his eyes as he turned to the approaching children. Then, Sakura's eyes moved towards the now-closed door, thoughts suddenly returning to its occupant.

She was running out of time.


	16. Part II, Ch XVI: Final Rewards

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter XVI: Final Rewards

Author's note: I kept SasuSaku fans waiting long enough. Second to the last chapter!

* * *

He fumbled the message with his hearing between his fingers. Sasuke read it over again for the 100th time since yesterday when he first received it. Leave or jail? The hearing or jail? To Sasuke, it was a joke. The Hokage and her council did not give him much of a choice.

If he could escape, he could live his life accordingly: get stronger and find Itachi. No brainer. Granted, he could not kill Naruto but there must be another option out there to improve his strength. He would find it, and once he did, he will take care of Itachi once and for all.

But his clan…

Akio had known nothing of the Uchiha bloodline. All in due time, he would learn it all.

Sasuke dropped the slip of paper.

Did he just think…?

Sasuke bent down with great difficulty to pick up the piece of paper. Slowly, he sat down on the windowsill.

Akio was the heir to his clan. And Sakura? Where would that leave her? Both of them raising Akio, together? What did he know about children? He himself never had a real childhood; he was about Akio's age when Itachi took it away from him. Then again, children destined to become ninjas did not have normal childhoods.

What if Sasuke was sentenced to imprisonment? He could not seek Itachi's bloody head and raise Akio in the way of the Uchiha. The matter was pointless.

And if he escaped punishment and was set free? Being responsible for a child, making sure he grew up as a fine human and ninja was not something he knew in the slightest.

He heard a few voices coming from the outside garden. Sasuke looked directly down the window, into the garden fenced away by the local streets. A small blur whizzed by and tucked itself away under the bench. Then, a woman with pink hair entered the scene. Sasuke turned, fully facing the window and watched as Sakura was engaged in a game with their son.

She proceeded to look towards the tall trees, peering up at each one from the ground. She playfully tapped her chin with her finger, thinking of where Akio ran off. She began to sneak around the bushes, searching for their son.

Hide and seek, Sasuke mused. A common activity that he himself never engaged in. He watched as Sakura peered underneath the concrete bench and reached out, pulling Akio from his hiding spot. They were enveloped in shared laughter as she pulled him into a hug.

The sight made Sasuke's breath short.

He had not heard or saw that expression for a while; he could not recall the last time he heard Sakura's laughter. Sasuke's memory moved back to the photos he saw in the Haruno's apartment. Smiling faces. Picnics in the park. Trips to the beach. Birthdays. Holidays. Family dinners. All of it so strange to Sasuke. Could he live a life like that? With them?

Their world seemed so… bright.

He watched as Ino and Shikano walked into the garden. Akio gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and joined the Nara women. Sakura waved to them as they left, with a smile on her face.

There was no doubt about it. It was bright, the very opposite of Sasuke's cold world.

Sasuke pulled himself away from the window, from the sunlight shining through the windowpanes. He had heard the ANBU guards outside his door, talking earlier. Quietly, he made his way to the door, pressing his ear against it.

"Is Hyuuga-san going to leave?"

"I don't think so. He was stationed here on purpose."

"But they're nearby."

_They?_ Sasuke held his breath.

"I don't think Godaime will worry about the Akatsuki unless they get closer to Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The Akatsuki? Nearby in Fire Country? They were so close… Sasuke backed up from the door and stared out the window, out into the mountainside. They were out there, somewhere, those cloaked rebels. His brother was among them, out there, beyond the walls of the city. He was only in arms' reach.

Movement caught his attention, as he looked downward into the garden again. A nurse handed something for Sakura to sign and she quickly obliged, scribbling her signature on the bottom of the paper attached to the clipboard. Sakura handed the clipboard and the pen back to the nurse, who quickly left to continue her work. He watched Sakura's frame straighten and she turned her head up. Their eyes met; even from the distance, Sasuke could clearly see her green crystal eyes, filled with silent questions.

Sasuke's eyes softened.

She tried to give him a smile.

Slowly, his thoughts became clearer.

--

Today was all she had. Time was running short and she knew she had to go now. Sakura froze in front of his door when an ANBU stopped her from entering. "I'm sorry, but all guest must be cleared by the Hokage, Uzumaki or Hyuuga."

"Let her through," came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw the speaker looking to his subordinate.

A smile formed on Sakura's face. "Thank you, Neji-san."

He nodded with only a somber look on his face. The ANBU stepped aside to let Sakura pass. When she stepped in, she closed the door behind her. Sakura walked in to find Sasuke, facing the floor, palms flat on the wood floor, performing a set of push-ups. At his last set, he sat back on his heels and took deep breaths, all while a hand on his chest. Sasuke looked up and finally noticed her standing there. "Sakura…"

"Sorry to disturb you. It's just…" Sakura tried to find the right words. She thought for a moment but quickly decided to instead say how she felt that moment. "… I had to see you."

As Sasuke rose to his feet, Sakura walked deeper in the room. She took a seat on the chair against the wall. He took his place on the bed's foot, right in front of her.

"I saw your medical test today," Sakura started. "A few torn chest muscles, but in a few weeks, you should be normal."

He nodded and dropped his hand to his side. "Aa…"

"You're a quick healer. Soon, you'll be all better… healthier…" Before she knew it, tears were falling down her cheeks. She leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him tightly, dearly, as if the thought of letting go was against everything she believed in.

"You're crying," his voice broke her sobs.

"You could," she hiccupped, "go to jail. Your trial is tomorrow."

He said nothing to this, only, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're not. Someone has to." They remained stationary until she felt him move. His arms stayed at his side but his forehead lowered towards her shoulder. He took a deep breath and then released it through his teeth. She wanted to know what was going through his head; Sakura rested her forehead against his hair. How did he feel? What did he want? What were his desires?

"Thank you."

Sakura's breath caught. She pulled away, looking at him as his face turned to the window. "What?"

"For everything," he stood and headed to the window, taking a seat on the windowsill. "You didn't have to have Akio."

A smile formed on her pink lips. "Yes, I did." A giggle unexpectedly sounded from her mouth. "You know, at first, I thought the reason why I kept him was because he was a part of you. He was… the only connection I had left. But soon after, I realized that he's also… partly me. I couldn't let that go."

Sasuke looked straight at her as she approached him.

"Granted, our encounter wasn't the most romantic, but I wouldn't change it," she said, shaking her head. "Even if my first time resulted in pregnancy," she smiled fondly as Sasuke gently cleared his throat, "I wouldn't trade it. I love Akio more than anything. So, thank you, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes widened slightly. _She_ was thankful to _him_? "Will you raise him as a Haruno?"

"I was planning to. But if he developed a Sharingan, then Kakashi-sensei would teach him. I didn't really know how to teach him any Uchiha traditions." A smile formed on her lips. "But since you're here--."

"Sakura."

That tone. So many meanings. _Don't start. I'm warning you. Don't disappoint yourself. I'm sorry._

Her smile faded. Soon, it completely fell away until her lip was a line. "He's the start of your clan's restoration, if you'll let him. Will you teach him?" Sakura took a seat beside him on the windowsill. "Will you stay? Will you raise him with me?"

Sasuke could not answer. His eyes turned to the floor, in thought. The thought has crossed his mind countless times to the point of dizziness. He was being pulled to and fro with his options and consequences. Where did his loyalties lie: the family he created now or the family that haunted his past? At times, he wished he never left but at other points, he wished he were never found. To be a father, a concept completely lost to him, or to be an avenger, an existence he had known all his life. He knew his answer.

Sasuke did not even notice when Sakura cradled his face in her hands. He sat still as she leaned forward to kiss him.

The feeling of electricity was an understatement. He felt a warmth, a filling… only with ninja eyes could one see that was happening. Some of her chakra escaped her body and entered his. The energy poured into his mouth, down his neck and into his chest. He felt the gentle taps and tugs as his muscle fibers began to join and fuse into healed tissue. She pulled away momentarily to whisper, "If you don't… here is my thanks to you," and she tilted her head for another kiss. Hesitant lips began to respond. Stationary arms changed, grasping her sides and pulling her body against his. Warm energy consumed them and their surroundings were forgotten; they forgot about the worries that stood outside, or the bright sun slowly heading towards the mountains.

--

It was all an accident. Naruto did not mean to see Sakura in Sasuke's hospital room… kissing.

Sasuke and Sakura were kissing. And passionately at that too.

Naruto wanted to drown in his broth. He sat at Ichiraku for what seemed to be his tenth bowl of miso ramen, half done in front of him. He swirled the broth before picking up more noodles with his chopsticks. His bottom jaw was in a deep-set frown and he felt like…

"Shit…" Naruto grumbled and proceeded to stuff his face.

"Ten?" came a voice behind him. "What happened?"

He knew that voice. He heard it everyday; Naruto did not bother to turn around as she took a seat next to him. "Nothing."

"You were never one for lying, Naruto," Tsunade took a seat.

"Oh! Hokage-sama!" the vendor greeted. "What can I get for you?"

"Just some hot sake for the two of us," she told him.

"I don't drink," Naruto told her.

"I know you don't, but I think it's an occasion where you should."

"Pssh," Naruto exhaled, gulping down the rest of the bowl.

"Here you go, Hokage-sama," the vendor returned with a bottle of hot sake and two small cups.

"Thank you," Tsunade smiled and proceeded to fill the two cups. She offered one to Naruto, who immediately raised it in the air.

"To Sasuke and Sakura!" he toasted, a bitter tone in his voice. "May they find happiness." He took the shot in one gulp and set it down on the counter.

Tsunade did not even raise her cup. "What happened?" she asked again. "Are they the reason why you sucked in ten bowls of ramen?"

He glanced at her at the corner of his eye as she poured more alcohol for him. He took a shot whole again. "I went to visit Sasuke but Sakura was there. They were… kissing," he muttered the last word with a cringe.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I see…" she took a drink for herself. "But isn't that what you wanted?"

Naruto remained silent.

"I remember you telling me that you want Sasuke to stay."

"Akio should know his father. I fulfilled my promise with Sakura to bring Sasuke back. Cheers." Naruto took another drink.

Tsunade watched him put down his cup again and formed an empathetic smile on her red lips. "Now that Sasuke's back, you're scared of where you stand in the Harunos' lives."

Naruto visibly twitched.

"You were Sakura's pillar. And in reality, you were Akio's dad."

"I wasn't--."

"Yes, you were," Tsunade interrupted. "You are the male figure in his life. He looks up to you and you're there no matter what. And you know the boy because you were there to raise him. All you need is blood to be a father, but the effort makes you a dad."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Ino said something like that. Said Akio needed a dad, not a father."

"She's a smart woman," Tsunade poured more sake in both cups. "Anyway, that's why you're here, huh? You're scared where you'll stand since Sasuke returned?"

"Hmph," Naruto took his glass. "So?"

"Why did you really bring Sasuke back? What happened in that forest?"

Naruto gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts before answering. "I fought Itachi and it sucked. We had a medic nin though, so I got healed right away. I saw Sasuke and it started again… the anger, the betrayal, the urge to clobber him in the face… I thought it was best for Akio and Sakura, so I brought him back."

"Even if that conflicts with your role in their lives?"

"I'm not that selfish anymore, Tsunade-no-baa-chan. They're more important."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tsunade held her cup towards him. "A fine mindset for the Rokudaime. Cheers." And she took a drink.

Naruto sat still, cup still in his hand. He stared at her with wide eyes, trying to register her words. "Huh?"

"Don't act so surprised, Naruto," she grinned. "Why else do I make you stick around when I have paperwork to handle or meetings to attend?"

"To torture me?"

"You idiot," Tsunade shook her head. "It's so you see what it's really like to run this village. A lot of it is protocol, but the essence of the Hokage, its true purpose, is to protect the people."

"But you said 80 years old is still young enough to--."

Tsunade hit Naruto upside the head. "I'm only 65!"

Naruto cradled his head, rubbing the spot of impact. "Ow, you old bag…"

"I may still be quite strong, but I know when it's time to step down for a greater leader," Tsunade filled her glass. "So, you still want to be Hokage?"

"Of course!"

"Then toast with me, Naruto," she offered him his cup. "Swing by my office at the end of the week for the final paperwork." The Godaime grinned at him. "And consider yourself Rokudaime by the end of the year."

Naruto smiled at this, yelled an energetic "Kanpai!" and took a shot.


	17. Part II, Ch XVII: Don't Look Back

What Does It All Mean?

Part II, Chapter XVII: Don't Look Back

* * *

Naruto's face wrinkled up, cringing at the pounding sound that interrupted his sleep. Naruto was never much of a drinker. Growing up with Jiraiya showed him the wonderful world of liquor but Sakura would not have a drop in her apartment. As a result, Naruto rarely drank… Perhaps low tolerance was catching up to him?

The pounding continued. Naruto managed to crack a blue eye open. "What the hell…" he muttered, noting the lack of sunlight outside. The sky was still dark velvet, with moonbeams pouring into his room. He sluggishly crawled out of bed. He was due to pick up Sasuke in a few hours. He wanted his sleep; sleep let him forget his worries… Naruto pulled the door open and growled. "This better be good!"

The ninja that stood before him bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Uzumaki, but we have urgent news. Uchiha Sasuke has escaped."

Naruto's consciousness suddenly cleared. "What?!"

"Uchiha escaped earlier--."

Naruto bolted through his dark apartment, grabbing his jacket. "How long ago?"

"About five minutes, almost. An Anbu unit is in pursuit--."

"In what direction?" Naruto jumped in a pair of sweatpants.

"East, I--."

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. "The other side of town?!" He hurried into his shoes and locked the door. "Where the hell is Neji?"

"Off-duty--."

"Son of a--," Naruto and the Anbu ran, jumping across the building rooftops, towards the eastern horizon.

"But Uzumaki! Godaime said that if Uchiha leaves the village boundaries, do not pursue him any farther!"

"I know that!" Naruto yelled. "I'll get to him before that!" The cold breeze hit his skin as they continued in hot pursuit of the fugitive.

The anger quickly returned to Naruto, causing his mind to become hazy from reason. That damn Sasuke and his damn selfishness. How did he manage to escape in his condition? Was he letting on about just how injured he was?

Within a few minutes, they reached the east side. A few blocks from the wall, Naruto and the Anbu stopped. Lying on the ground were four badly injured ninjas, some unconscious, others clutching their open sides.

Immediately, Naruto approached one of the conscious ones. "You followed Sasuke?"

"He's gone," the ninja coughed. "He went towards the wall."

"Dammit," Naruto stood.

"Uzumaki, we need to bring these men to the hospital," the Anbu messenger told him.

"You do that, I'll go--!"

"Uzumaki! These men are seriously injured!"

Naruto looked back and forth between the injured Anbu men and the East wall. After a few moments, he grit his teeth and assisted one of the men up.

--

Akio was not quite sure why his mother and Naruto sat him down on the couch early that morning. He could tell something was wrong; his mother's lips were curled gently in a small smile and Naruto's eyes were to the floor.

At first, Sakura could not find any words to speak. But soon after, she took a deep breath, gently grasping Akio's hands in hers, and began. "Akio-chan, your Naruto-nii-chan and I made a promise to never lie to you again."

Akio nodded.

"But no matter what happens, we will always love you."

"What is it?" Akio returned the grip on his mother's hand.

"Sasuke-kun… your father… he left…"

Akio blinked, and then narrowed his eyes. "He left the hospital?"

"He left Konoha," Sakura specified.

"Again. Otou-chan left us again." Akio was not asking anymore; he was making a clear statement. His eyes were narrowed and tight, thinking of the information.

"Y-yes," Sakura's eyes suddenly became glassy with tears.

"Why?" Akio pulled her hands away, and scooted forward in his seat. "He doesn't care about us?"

"He does care, Akio-chan!" Sakura swallowed, feeling her eyes fill. "He does." A part of her mind screamed; was she trying to convince herself?

"Then why would he leave?" Akio's voice was filled with a strain, distress and… bitterness? Something in his tone, a foreign sound was present as he questioned them. "Is killing Oji-chan more important?"

"There are some things we can't understand, Akio," Naruto finally spoke, sitting on the armrest. "I guess…" he tried to formulate his words, simplifying them for the child. "Sometimes, when you live a certain way for a long period of time, alone, you don't know how to live with others. You're so used to how your life is, that change gets scary."

"Otou-chan was scared?"

"Maybe."

"Of changing? Why?"

"Because vengeance is all he knows," Naruto answered, noticing Sakura chewing on her bottom lip. "Your father, when he was younger, always liked being in control. Now, in his fight for revenge, I think that's the only thing he can control in his life: his revenge."

"There are a lot of reasons why he left, Akio-chan," Sakura told her son. "Honor for his clan, him not wanting to change his life… Naruto and I don't know them all."

But now, Akio sat forward, elbows on his knees, fingers gently intertwined, cradling his chin. Cold shivers ran down Sakura and Naruto's back, watching the child mirror his father's pensive pose. They all sat silently in the living room, letting the news sink in and flow through.

"Okaa-chan."

Sakura looked to her son as he looked over his shoulder towards hers. She had to pause for a moment, seeing a glimpse of his father. "Yes?"

"Can I go to Shikano-chan's?"

"Sure. Have your Ino-oba-chan call if you're staying there for dinner, okay?"

Akio shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll come back home."

His words struck Sakura through the heart. Akio put on his shoes and walked out the door.

When the door finally clicked closed, Sakura released her breath and began to cry. She let the tears flow freely down her face, hiding her face in her hands. Naruto immediately sat by her side and pulled her in his arms. "Akio will be okay," he assured. "He's got a good support system."

Sakura weakly nodded, letting her tears soak into his jacket. Sakura could feel her son's heartache; she saw it in his dark eyes. A part of her was scared as to what would happen to her son in the long run. The other part took Sasuke's departure as a personal blow. He left her three times already. Her mind swam. Was she that easy to leave? Did she have any importance in his life? For a few moments, she believed so. Her memory recalled that kiss they shared in his hospital room. She kissed him, healing him completely. Sakura knew she did not have to; he would recuperate in a few more weeks. Perhaps it was to help him escape; a part of her knew he would not stay. However, hope overshadowed her thoughts for weeks, playing with the idea of him remaining in Konoha. She tested him and she felt the result of it full-force.

But did that kiss… did it really mean nothing? She remembered the fever he had in his lips, feeling his hands on her back, his intense breaths… And then it hit her. Perhaps he was not exactly saying 'I love you', but 'goodbye' or 'thank you' instead.

If he left on harsher terms, it would have been easier to forget him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "For not getting to him on time."

Sakura pulled away. "No, Naruto. Your duty is to protect this village. Helping those injured ninjas was your first priority."

"But--!"

"You kept your promise to me, Naruto. You brought Sasuke-kun back."

"But he didn't stay--."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't keep wishing for things. My life, as of now, is good," Sakura watched Naruto's gaze fall. "I have a wonderful son and caring friends," she reached out for Naruto's hand and held it. "I shouldn't ask for anything else. I realize that now."

"What about love?" Naruto returned Sakura's gentle grip. "You should have everything."

A gentle smile found its way to Sakura's face. "There will be a time for love."

Naruto sighed and pulled her hand towards his face. He placed her palm against his lips and took a deep breath, kissing her hand. "Sakura…" he whispered, looking up to her with his blue eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened. There was love, loud and clear, sitting right in front of her. True love that evolved and matured over the years… Real love, that was unwavering and unconditional. She had known his feelings for years but the way he looked at her now, the way his blue eyes gazed at her… for a moment, she was left breathless. "Naruto…"

"It's alright. I know you're not ready," Naruto took her palm and held it to his cheek. "But hey, I've been waiting twenty years for you." At this, he grinned. "Another twenty years won't kill me."

"Geez, you never change…" Sakura sighed.

"And hey," Naruto chimed. "Even if you're all wrinkly and decrepit, I'll probably still love you."

"… You should have stopped after the twenty years part."

They both exchanged laughs but it quickly fell to soft sighs. Sakura sat back and glanced at the kitchen. "I don't feel like cooking now."

"Ichiraku's open," came Naruto's suggestion.

"This early?" Sakura took a moment to think. "Oh, that's right. They changed their hours because of people like you, Mr. #1 Customer."

Naruto grinned, letting her hand go and poking at her knee eagerly, like a child. "Well…?"

For some reason, at that moment, she could not refuse that grin. "Sure."

"Alright!" Naruto got to his feet. "Let's go!" He held out his hand.

Sakura laced her fingers in his and he pulled her to her feet.

--

Shikano ran the brush through Patch's hairs. She remained silent as her friend sat by and told her what happened.

His father left. A part of her knew he would but she could not say such things without proof. Instinct, though an important tool, was not a justification that an adult would want to hear.

Shikano turned to Akio, who sat quietly on the grass. He was in that thinking pose he always did, she noted: hands folded, covering his chin and lips. She had seen his father only a few times but it was enough to see where Akio begot his features.

"What Naruto-nii said makes sense," she said as she sat down beside him, brush in hand. She tossed it to her side and looked at him. "I guess he must have been really scared of a new life. Or maybe he purposely lives in that loneliness and misery because he has power over that."

"But why?" Akio's eyes narrowed.

"The only way is to ask him."

"I don't want to see him," Akio quickly said.

Shikano was slightly taken back by his sharp tone. "You sure?"

Akio nodded. "He was my father and he left me a lot of times. I thought I should forgive him since he didn't know about me; you know, give him another chance. Okaa-chan told me to be nice to people. So I did. But he left me again, after he knew about me. He probably wishes I wasn't born. Sometimes, I wish th--." His words stopped as a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck. Shikano had her face buried in his shoulder blade as her arms remained slung around his shoulders.

"Don't say it," she muttered against his shirt.

"Shikano-chan?" Akio craned his neck, trying to get a better look at her.

Quickly, she pushed herself away. She brought her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. "Stupid," she said, hiding her flaming cheeks. "You shouldn't say bad things or the gods will curse you… or something."

"I was going to say that sometimes I wish I never met my father," Akio told her. "What did you think?"

"That you wish you were never born," Shikano admitted, looking the opposite direction. Ah, one of her few mistakes. And she was usually so good at guessing and reading people. Shikano turned back to him when she felt him tug her ponytail.

"I'm glad I was born. Because it makes me happy to love all the people in my life: Okaa-chan, Naruto-nii-chan, all my oji-chans and oba-chans, and you."

He always said stuff like that while looking at her straight in the eye. Shikano suddenly felt her face flame, along with her cheeks. Goodness, was she coming down with a fever?

Akio suddenly got to his feet and stood facing the eastern horizon, hands at his hips. "Shikano, I decided something."

Shikano stood, dusting off her rear.

"I'm going to grow up to be a man my Okaa-chan can be proud of. That Konoha will like. And so no one I love will be hurt, I will always be there for them." He turned his head over to his shoulder and glanced back at her. "That's my ninja way."

For a moment, Akio's hair looked golden in the morning sun. She smiled at his determination and pride he displayed in his eyes. "It's my ninja way to make sure everyone is happy. No matter how old we get, no matter how far apart we grow."

This puzzled Akio greatly. "But Shikano-chan, I'm going to be with you forever."

Shikano felt her face heat up for the third time within the past ten minutes.

"Is something wrong with your face?"

"No! Let's go feed the deer," she said, turning to the bucket sitting against the fence. She picked it up and walked past the boy.

Akio laughed, noting her flushed face. "You're weird, Skikano-chan."

"Shut up."

… the end.

* * *

Author's Notes: Before you all want to flame/kill/induce bodily harm to me, please listen to what I have to say!

There were a couple things that inspired me to write this story: episode 109 of Naruto, the fanfic "I Know Those Eyes" by roomfishing and the fanfic "The Uchiha Restoration" by Dr. Breifs Cat. All SasuSaku. So, why did it end the way it did? Because my story took a life on its own.

Originally, I had every intention to write a SasuSaku, with Naruto getting the crappy end of the stick. But then as the story continued, Sasuke began to fight me. He didn't want to be Sakura's dream guy. He wanted to be an avenger, period.

After writing the disastrous dinner scene, I took a break and re-evaluated what to do with Sasuke since he kept fighting me the whole way through. I had to really study his character, from the very beginning to the time when he left Konoha, which is the time that the story refers to. In my opinion, Sasuke always had Itachi as a focus. For a moment in time, he felt as if Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were his family, but it didn't matter because his obsession with Itachi was always there. It was almost as if Sasuke was walking around with blinders, experiencing a deranged sense of tunnel vision. It's tragic for him because he seemed to be missing the good things in his life. He even said that living peacefully was like an illusion; in the end, his stubborn determination drove him. His plan was to "avenge the Uchiha clan and restore it". Did he mean start a new generation or just avenge the clan, thus resulting in restoring its honor? I've seen two translations, one saying to restore it and another saying to bring back honor to it. So, I started to run with the idea. It was almost as if I let Sasuke do what he wanted and the story flowed quicker than the first half.

And honestly, Naruto wasn't supposed to play such a large role. However, considering what Sakura went through, considering she also lost Sasuke, I would think she would cling onto whom she had left. And Naruto did seem like this unlikely, unbelievable knight in shining orange armor, but it seemed almost perfect for him to be. You see that Naruto sacrifices his own feelings for Sakura's sake twice in the canon; first, when Sasuke woke up in the hospital and Sakura hugged Sasuke with tears in her eyes, and second when Sakura begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back. "You really like Sasuke, don't you?" There's something admirable about Naruto in those moments; behind his obnoxiousness, there really lies a character that is truly selfless. So, why in the story did he fluctuate between butting in and stepping back? Because he wasn't sure what to do. His feelings for Sakura evolved into something far more solid than a childhood love. He was at serious risk of losing her and he didn't want to sit back, even though he knew it was something she had to deal with.

There was a point when I thought of writing two endings, a "Naruto" one and a "Sasuke" one, but right before the last chapter, I had to do a re-evaluation. In the end, so long as Itachi was out there, Sasuke could not rest. It's as simple as that. And as much as I enjoy SasuSaku, I also have to accept that he is first and foremost an avenger and a happy family ending just would not exist, not in the universe the story took place in.

So, who did Sakura end up with? Within the story, no one. It wasn't about marrying Sakura off to one of them; it was about Sakura's growth as a character. Because I didn't consider the manga time jump, her growth was an essential theme to the story. So, ten years from now, does she marry Naruto? If you want. If you prefer Sasuke to come back and tell her "Let's start over again," then you can believe that.

Lastly, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this. All your reviews and messages really are appreciated. I tried to respond to everyone's reviews and I will continue to try in doing so. Again, thanks for sticking around for this long ride. Love to you all!


End file.
